


Once In A Lifetime: Arc 2 - Mrs. Tea Master

by xichaguan



Series: Once In A Lifetime ~ A Ximen and Xiaoyou Fairytale [2]
Category: Hana Yori Dango & Related Fandoms, 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xichaguan/pseuds/xichaguan
Summary: Ximen's public confession became a big news. Xiaoyou is hounded by the press.Xiaoyou meets Ling Mei Hua, Ximen's mother, for the first time.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> "Mrs. Tea Master" is the 2nd Arc of the "Once in a Lifetime" series which is a Ximen and Xiaoyou love story post-Meteor Garden 2018. "Once in a Lifetime" consists 5 XiYou arcs.
> 
> This arc will be updated once a week every Saturday or Sunday.

Ximen was awaken by the bright sunlight penetrated through the thin gaps between the curtains. He find Xiaoyou sleeping soundly in his left arm. He can't believe he is finally waking up with her in his arms. Her sleeping face looks so beautiful in his eyes. He can't help but to gently stroke her lovely face. He has never felt this before. Overflowing feelings of happiness. He really doesn't know now why he would reject such an amazing girl like Xiaoyou several months ago when she confessed to him. He was really stupid, he thought. 

Suddenly, Xiaoyou moved, but her eyes are still closed. She scratched her eyes a bit, then placed her hand back on Ximen's bare chest. Somehow, she is stroking Ximen's chest up and down and it tickled him. He gently held her wrist and stopped her from doing it. She opened her eyes and looked up to Ximen with a startled face. 

Ximen smiled, "Morning,"  
Xiaoyou's tensed expression turned to something like she just realized something, "Oh, it's you," she chuckled and rest her head back on his arm.  
"Did you expect someone else?" one of his eyebrows raised.  
"I thought I'm in my own bed hugging my teddy bear." she said with her eyes closed, "Then I thought, eh, why is my teddy bear furless now?"  
Ximen chuckled, "I'm sorry if I'm not as comfortable as your teddy bear,"  
Xiaoyou shook her head, opened her eyes and smiled to Ximen, "You're much more comfortable and warmer than my teddy bear," she giggled.  
Ximen smiled and kissed her nose, "How are you feeling? Is it still sore?"  
Xiaoyou shook her head "Nope, I'm fine,"  
"So sorry I hurt you last night," he kissed her forehead.  
Xiaoyou stroke his cheek, "Ximen, you were very patient with me last night, thank you so much. I'm so glad you're my first," she kissed his lips, "I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy it as much because of me,"  
"No way, what do you mean? I was so happy last night," he said.  
"Ximen, I promise I will be more active next time," she said with her sincere round eyes.  
Ximen smiled and looked away.  
"Eh? Ximen, are you blushing?" she grinned.  
He pinched her nose, "Don't say that with that innocent face of yours,"  
"Why? I'm serious!"  
"You make me imagine things..."  
"I might be able to make your imaginations comes true, who knows!"  
"Xiaoyou, stoppp... I need to shut your mouth up," he kissed her lips deeply.  
Xiaoyou giggled in between the kisses.  
Ximen stopped kissing her and asked, "Do you have plans today?"  
"What day is it again?"  
"Sunday,"  
"Nope, I don't have any work shift today," she shook her head.  
He hugged her tight, "Great, I don't have any plans too. So we can just stay in bed together for the whole day,"  
She laughed, "What are we going to do in bed for the whole day?"  
He pulled away and looked at her, "I thought you'd like to continue the making love lessons?" he asked.  
"Ximen laoshi (master), you are such a pervert! We can't do that for the whole day!" she gently hit his chest.  
Ximen laughed while hugging her tight again, "Of course we can! We have many lesson materials to finish,"  
They heard vibration sound in the midst of their giggles.  
"Is that your phone?" she asked.  
"I don't know... where is yours?"  
"I have no idea..."  
They both sit up to find their mobile phones on the nightstand next to them.  
Ximen checked his phone, "Nope, not mind,"  
Xiaoyou stretched out to pull her purse from the floor. She pulled her phone from inside the bag. The vibration stopped. She checked and found 11 miscalls from Ma. She gasped, "My mom! Oh, I totally forgot!"  
"Didn't you call her already last night and told her you'll be staying over at my place?"  
"I did, I did. Then she asked me to join her for lunch with Pa too, today, I promised her I'll come... oh no, it's 11 o'clock already..."  
"Aw, so you do have plans today," he hung his head.  
She is calling her mom back, "Wei, Ma... I'm so sorry, I just woke up... yeah, I know, I know... okay, I'll be there... huh? errr... yeah... I'm with Ximen... ah? what? why? No! Why do you wanna talk to Ximen, Ma?"  
Ximen got nervous now that his name is mentioned.  
Xiaoyou paused, listening to her mom, frowned and glanced at him, "Okay..." she passed the phone over to him, "She wants to talk to you..."  
He mouthed, "Me!?" he took her phone, "Wei, bomu (auntie)... good morning,"  
"Good morning, Ximen, I heard from Xiaoyou last night, thank you so much for showing her what her father wanted her to see on her birthday ten years ago,"  
"Ah, no, not at all, it was my pleasure..."  
"It means a lot to Xiaoyou and to us, so to show our gratitude, we'd like to invite you to our family lunch today. Please come. Xiaoyou's step father would really like to meet you too. He wants to personally thank you,"  
Ximen's eyes widened, "Oh, really, you don't have too. But it is very rude of me that I have not properly greet you and Xiaoyou's stepfather yet, so yes, I will definitely be there, bomu,"  
"Great! Then let's meet at Din Tai Fung, Zhangyang road, at 12! See you!" Xiaoyou's mom sounds happy.  
"See you..."  
Xiaoyou's mom immediately hung up.  
Ximen passed her phone, "We have to be there in an hour, then,"  
Xiaoyou sighed, "So sorry, I dragged you into this," she threw her phone inside her bag.  
Ximen didn't respond, she turned to him and find him looking at something else. He is looking at her bare breasts. She has forgotten to cover her naked body with the blanket. She immediately pulled up the blanket and covered her chest.  
"Ximen, you pervert! Stop looking at it!"  
Ximen laughed, "Why are you hiding them? They are beautiful! I am appreciating them and feel grateful I get the privilege to look at them bare,"  
"They are small! I'm so embarrassed!"  
"No, they're cute, come here," he pulled her strong enough to get her back in his arms.  
Xiaoyou stopped him from kissing her breasts, "We have to reach Din Tai Fung in one hour, we don't have much time..."  
Ximen think for awhile, "OK, then how about taking a shower together?" he smirked.  
"Ximen, are we really just gonna be taking shower if we do it together?"  
"It depends..." he smiled mischievously.  
"I'm serious!" she chuckled.  
"Aw c'mon, Xiaoyou, in one hour, we can take shower twice," he sit up and pulled her up.  
Xiaoyou giggled, "Are you serious!?"

They took shower (and other things) together, then they put on clothes to wear to the Jiang family lunch. Xiaoyou had to put on the same clothes she wore yesterday. As soon as they were ready, they left Ximen's big room and head for the stairs. Ximen find Ting Hu, the head housekeeper, standing by the stairs, looking nervous. 

"Ting Hu, why are you standing there?" Ximen asked.  
"Ah, good morning, young master..." she smiled to Xiaoyou, "Good morning, Miss,"  
Xiaoyou sweetly smiled and nod to her, "Good morning,"  
Xiaoyou met her already last night, but somehow she feel embarrassed that the old lady saw her coming out of Ximen's room.  
Ting Hu turned back to Ximen, "There are reporters outside, waiting for you to come out..."  
Ximen is surprised, "What? Why?!"  
"They said they want to ask you about what happened in the Shanghai Tea Festival,"  
"What... what happened in the festival?" Ximen frowned.  
"I don't know... that is all what they said," Ting Hu shook her head.  
Ximen and Xiaoyou looked at each other with wrinkled foreheads, then they remembered and widened their eyes, "Oh!!" they gasped.  
He turned to Ting Hu, "Where are they now?"  
"Outside the gate, Lao Cheng is holding them," she said. Lao Cheng is their security guard.  
"How many of them?" he asked again.  
"I'm not sure..."  
Ximen went to the balcony at the end of the corridor. Xiaoyou followed him. The Xi residence's gate is very high but that balcony is high enough to look at the situation outside the gate. There are about ten people, two or three of them have camera equipments.  
"Is this bad?" Xiaoyou asked, worried.  
Ximen checked his phone and searched for Shanghai Tea Festival news. Some of the headlines says "The heir of the Xi clan made a public love confession to a mysterious girl in the Shanghai Tea Festival!"  
Ximen sighed, "I messed up..."  
Xiaoyou took a peek at his phone screen, "Oh no... Ximen..." she looked up at him, worried.  
He closed his eyes, thinking of what he should do next. He tapped his phone a few times to his forehead.  
Suddenly he grabbed her hand, "Come on, follow me,"  
He returned to where Ting Hu was.  
"Ting Hu, I'll leave through the North gate, is the area clear there?" he asked.  
"I'll confirm with Lu Dan," Ting Hu started pressing buttons on her mobile phone.  
"The North gate?" Xiaoyou asked.  
"We have North gate and South gate here... the North gate is a hidden entrance on the opposite side, it was built for the purpose of when things like these come up,"  
"Does this happen often?"  
"Our family's business is on a big scale, we attract mass media often,"  
"Young master, the North gate is clear," Ting Hu reported.  
"Thank you," Ximen grabbed Xiaoyou's hand and walked toward the opposite direction than the stairs.  
Xiaoyou is confused, "Aren't we going down the stairs?"  
"We need to take the elevator to the basement, there is another car parked near the North gate,"

Xiaoyou is really not understanding of what is going on and just followed him. She is not even sure she understand what Ximen and his head housekeeper were talking about. She feels like she is in a period drama. She is in the Forbidden Palace and Ximen is the Prince talking to a palace maid making arrangements on how they can escape the palace safely. This is the first time for Xiaoyou to see an elevator inside a house. She visited this house before, twice, three times. But apparently she has not seen the whole of it yet. This is on totally another different side than the dining room where Ximen had once comfort her and the room where the tea party was held. As they reached basement, Xiaoyou was surprised to see three luxurious cars parked there and can't help but to wonder if they are all Ximen's cars. Somehow, she always thought Daoming Si is the richest one among F4, but now she just saw that Ximen's family does not seem to be any less rich than the Daomings. 

A young security guard immediately walked toward them and handed Ximen a car key, "The North area is clear, young master,"

"Thank you, Ludan," he smiled.  
Ximen walked toward the silver BMW.  
He opened the car's door for Xiaoyou, she entered, then he walked around and sit on the driver's seat.  
"Is this your car too? I have never seen it," she asked.  
"Just for emergencies, I don't like this one too much,"  
"Isn't this the more luxurious one?"  
"I like the simple ones," he started the engine and drove the car through the gate.

The gate is automatically opened. Xiaoyou saw Ludan operated it from the security post.  
The North gate is smaller and a lot more ordinary than the usual entrance that Xiaoyou saw.  
"We made it, there is no problem,"  
"Really? That easy? Are we really okay now?" Xiaoyou looked back through the car window. No car is following them.  
"Piece of cake,"  
"How about the news articles? Will those trouble you?"  
"I'll think of it after your family lunch, don't worry about it," he smiled.  
"Really?" Xiaoyou is still worried.  
"Xiaoyou, relax. I know what I'm doing," he chuckled. 

~*~

_Being with you is never getting easier..._

~*~

(to be continued)


	2. Press Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the Jiangs and F6 meeting

Xiaoyou looked restless. Ximen is driving the car while glancing at her once in awhile.  
"So tell me about your stepdad," Ximen diverted the topic to make her feel relax.  
"He's okay..." Xiaoyou answered, uninterested.  
"Do you like him?"  
"He's okay,"  
Ximen chuckled, "Do you not like him?"  
"I'm just... not that close with him... I don't know, my dad is irreplaceable for me..."  
Ximen smiled. She loves her dad so much, he thought.  
"Ok, then tell me about your dad,"  
Xiaoyou turned to him, taken aback, "My dad?"  
"You don't wanna talk about your stepdad, so tell me about your dad,"  
"I told you already before,"  
"What was his face like?"  
"Very handsome! Let me show you," she searched for a picture in her phone then she showed it to Ximen. He see a handsome, tall man hugging a little girl that must be Xiaoyou.  
"Wah, he is very handsome!"  
"He has thick eyebrows..." she said.  
"Like mine?" Ximen moved his eyebrows comically.  
Xiaoyou giggled, "My dad's more perfect,"  
"I see... so your dad was handsome,"  
She nod and placed her phone back in her purse.  
"And your stepdad? Must be handsome too?"  
She chuckled, "What made you think so?"  
"Your mom's type wouldn't have changed drastically right?"  
"Seems like my mom does not stick to one type," Xiaoyou laughed.  
"Your stepdad is not handsome?"  
"Like I told you, he's okay,"  
"Okay, then your stepdad has okay looks, but how about his personality? Is he strict? Is he gonna shoot me down or anything?"  
Xiaoyou laughed, "You don't have to worry about that, wait, are you nervous?"  
"You are my first official girlfriend and I am meeting your parents, isn't it normal for me to be nervous?"  
"You'll be fine," she chuckled.  
"Just back me up, okay?"  
Xiaoyou smiled and nod, "Of course,"

It didn't take more than 15 minutes to reach Zhangyang road by car. Ximen parked his car in the restaurant's parking lot. As they were walking toward the entrance, Ximen was thinking of holding Xiaoyou's hand but then held himself back and kept a certain distance from Xiaoyou, thinking he is meeting her parents for the first time, so he shouldn't be too intimate with her in front of them.

Xiaoyou saw her parents waving at her. Ximen saw the man sitting next to Xiaoyou's mom and a bit surprised to see an overweight middle-aged man with average looks and wearing glasses. A very different type of man than Xiaoyou's birth father, he thought. Xiaoyou's stepdad is giving them a big smile. He looks like a very cheerful man.  
As they reached their table, Xiaoyou was immediately welcomed by a hug from her stepfather.  
"I have not seen my daughter for a week! How are you!?" he said.  
"I'm fine, Pa," she smiled and hugged him back.  
"Happy belated birthday, ah" he pulled away and pat her on the head.  
"Thanks Pa... um..." she glanced at Ximen who is standing behind her, "Ma, Pa... This is Ximen... um, my boyfriend,"  
"Bofu (uncle), bomu (auntie), my name is Ximen Yan..." he smiled and lowered his head to her parents.  
Xiaoyou's stepfather's eyes lit up, "Ohh Ximen! You're so handsome! Just like me! Hahahaha!" he laughed out loud.  
Xiaoyou rolled her eyes, "Pa, don't be so loud,"  
He continued, "I have heard so much good things about you from my wife! I wanna hear more about you. Please have a seat, lets everyone have a seat!"  
It's a round table and Ximen and Xiaoyou are sitting across each other as they were sitting in between her parents. The dishes are already served on the rotating tray.  
"Let's start eating before the foods get cold!" Xiaoyou's mother said.  
"Thank you, bomu..." Ximen smiled.  
They started picking up the dishes with their chopsticks and placing them on their plates and bowls.  
"Ximen, we are very grateful that you found Nanxun, the place where Xiaoyou's father intended to bring her ten years ago," Xiaoyou's mom said while rotating the tray.  
Mr. Jiang widened his eyes, "That was really amazing of you! How many places you had to go through to find the right place?" he said enthusiastically.  
"Ah, it is really nothing... really... I know it is very important for Xiaoyou, and I have never done anything for her before... this is the least thing I can do," he smiled.  
Mr. Jiang sighed, "So you went through all that to prove your love for Xiaoyou, right? I feel so moved with your big effort,"  
"We understand how big is your love and care for Xiaoyou now, you have proven yourself well, Ximen," Xiaoyou's mom smiled.  
Ximen felt embarrassed, "Yes... I do... love your daughter... very much," he looked down.  
Xiaoyou blushed, "Let's stop talking about this Pa, Ma...." she said while drinking her cup of tea.  
"Hahahahaha the two kids are feeling shy now!!" Mr. Jiang turned to Xiaoyou's mom, laughing out loud.  
Xiaoyou's mom are laughing happily as well.  
"That is enough, we are very happy to see such a perfect and handsome man like you has serious intention for our daughter, we feel relieved that Xiaoyou knows how to choose a good man," Mr. Jiang pat Ximen on the shoulder.  
Ximen shook his head, "I have many flaws, but thank you for trusting me, bofu..."  
"Okay, let me introduce myself to you. My name is Jiang Zemin. I married Xiaoyou's mother about seven years ago. I am the head of a tea factory in Suzhou. I come home once a week so I don't get to talk to my wife and Xiaoyou much. I'm getting news about Xiaoyou from my wife everyday,"  
Ximen was interested to hear he works in a tea factory, "In Suzhou? Is your factory managed under the Tianfu Tea group, bofu?"  
"No, it is under the Yiming group," he answered.  
"Oh, your factory is manufacturing black teas?"  
"Yes, yes, correct! How do you know?"  
He shook his head, "Oh, no, I only know a little, how long have you worked with the Yiming group?"  
Mr. Jiang thought for a second, "Maybe for about five years now, but I have working experience in factories for fifteen years already,"  
"I see... you had always been in the Suzhou factory since you joined the company, then?"  
"Yes.. oh, but there was such a peculiar thing happened about six months ago... I suddenly got notice from the HR division in the head office that I would be transferred to Qinghai! So far! I could not believe it, there was no reason for me to be transferred there, I almost decided to write a resignation letter,"  
Ximen and Xiaoyou glanced at each other, knowing what really happened that time. Daoming Si's mother made the instruction to separate Shancai away from Ah Si.  
"What happened, then, bofu?"  
"The following day I was informed the notice has been withdrawn, I was so relieved,"  
"Don't worry, bofu, I'm sure they will never release such a ridiculous notice again," Ximen smiled.  
Mr. Jiang wrinkled his forehead, "Do you know something about it?"  
Ximen glanced at Xiaoyou, "Uhh... no, of course not, I'm just sure it was a mistake," he smiled.  
"You seem to know a lot about the tea industry, though, Ximen..."  
Xiaoyou started speaking, "Ximen's family is an expertise in tea ceremony, Pa..."  
Mr. Jiang widened his eyes, "Is that true!? So your family runs tea business?"  
Ximen smiled and nod, "Yes, that's true..."  
"Which business group is your family running?" he said while drinking his tea.  
"It's Tianfu..."  
Mr. Jiang suddenly choked on his drink and spilled the tea to the table.  
"Paaa... be careful!" Xiaoyou said while wiping the table in front of her stepdad.  
Mr. Jiang is coughing.  
Xiaoyou's mother froze, "Tianfu Group... isn't that... the leading tea manufacturer... all the tea packs I'm buying are Tianfu... I think..."  
Xiaoyou is taken aback as well. She turned to Ximen with widened eyes, "Your family's business is Tianfu?"  
Mr. Jiang looked shaken. He is taking a deep breath, "Your family is running the Tianfu Group which has 60% market share in the tea industry?"  
"60% market share!?" Xiaoyou's mother repeated in surprise.  
Ximen smiled nervously, "That was ten years ago... we only have 40% share now in the industry, business are not going really good in the past ten years for my family,"  
"Ximen... does this mean you are the heir of the Xi clan...?" Mr. Jiang's face looking like he is holding his breath.  
Ximen is feeling nervous than ever. He is not sure if Mr. Jiang's reactions means good or bad. He cleared his throat, "Yes..."  
Mr. Jiang looked speechless, "The Xi clan who is known as the only descendants alive of Lu Yu, the Sage of Tea... ??"  
"What!? You are Lu Yu's descendant!?" Xiaoyou couldn't help but to let out a loud voice, as she heard a familiar historical figure's name.  
Ximen bitterly laughed, "That is an exaggeration... I mean, some of my family members believe that, but some of us does not really care about it either, it has never been clearly verified, whether or not we are descendants of Lu Yu, the records are not enough to verify it, it has always become a topic of debate between ourselves..."

The table has gone silent. None of them started speaking. Everyone is lost in their thoughts. 

Mr. Jiang is thinking about her step daughter dating the heir of a business tycoon in the tea industry and that his company is just a small company with 2% market share which Tianfu Group can easily crush any time, and he is not sure if this is a good thing or not.  
Mrs. Jiang does not understand much about the tea business industry, but it just hit her that her daughter is dating a man born is a super wealthy family and thinking about what does this mean for her daughter.  
Xiaoyou is wondering why she has never heard about all these before. She only knows Ximen is an F4 member and he is rich, but she never got into details about Ximen's business, his scale of wealth and his family's reputation in the industry.  
Ximen is really worried that Xiaoyou's parents cannot accept his family background for whatever reason due to their unexpected reactions. He is wondering what the reactions means.

Ximen broke the silence, "Please excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," he smiled and left the table.

Xiaoyou glanced at her stepdad, "Pa... why are you sweating?"  
He turned to her, "Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" he said carefully.  
Xiaoyou frowned, "I know he comes from a wealthy family... I just thought he's just an average rich boy... I didn't know his family is the Tianfu group."  
Xiaoyou's stepdad took a deep breath, "Xiaoyou, let me tell you... if the tea industry is an empire, then you are dating the son of the emperor, did you realize that?"  
"Pa!! Don't exaggerate things!" she frowned again.  
"I'm not kidding! He is the heir of the Xi clan! My company is like an ant they can step on any time they want!" he raised his tone.  
"So what do you mean? You don't like it that I'm dating Ximen?"  
"No, no, no... of course not, I am just shocked..."  
"Xiaoyou, what I am worried about is his family... will they be able to accept you?" Mrs. Jiang looked at her daughter, worried.  
"That's true, that's true.... that might be a problem too..." Mr. Jiang rubbed his forehead, "But... he is a very good young man, right?" he turned to his wife.  
"True, he is very handsome, gentle, kind, and a well-mannered young man, we have no problem with him, Xiaoyou... also, if he becomes our son in law, he will be able to protect your company too!" she said to her husband.  
Mr. Jiang hit the table, "That is true! You are right! So I can be rescued whenever the boat is sinking!"  
Mrs. Jiang cheered, "Yes! Isn't this a great thing!"  
Xiaoyou is so confused with her parents' mixed reactions.  
"So are you or are you not supportive of my relationship with him?" she wrinkled her forehead.  
Mr. Jiang turned to her step daughter, and sighed, "We have mixed feelings about this, Xiaoyou,"  
Her mom nod, "True, true, true..."  
"Pa, Ma! Please just support! I love him and he loves me, I have no intention to break up with him, so stop confusing me!" she whined.  
Xiaoyou's mom sighed, and she grabbed her husband's arm, "Let's just support them,"  
He nod, "You're right, you're right, okay, I know, as long as our daughter is happy,"

As Ximen was about to exit the bathroom, his phone rang, it's Lu Dan, his residence security guard.

"Lu Dan? What is it?"  
"Master, I've been trying to reach you a few times! Just right after you left, I saw a few cars were following you! I'm very sorry they were hiding behind the house walls so I thought the area was clear,"  
"What? The reporters?"  
"I think so, they might reach the restaurant in any minute now,"  
"Thank you, we'll leave, then" he hung up.

Ximen is thinking for awhile. What are the next steps he has to do now? 

He went to the cash register and handed them over his name card, "You can send the bill of that table to this address, I'm sorry, we are in a hurry,"  
He went back to the table. The Jiangs were talking and laughing cheerfully.  
"Bofu, bomu... I'd like to apologize. There is an emergency situation," he took a seat and trying to be calm.  
"Emergency?" Mr. Jiang widened his eyes.  
"Yesterday, in the Shanghai Tea Festival, I made a public love confession to your daughter through speakers..." he said straightforwardly.  
"Ah? Public love confession...?" Xiaoyou's parents wrinkled their foreheads.  
Ximen continued, "It was something I just had to do, because I had miscommunication with Xiaoyou... I do not regret it at all... but there are consequences to that, and please trust me when I say that I will take responsibility of this,"  
"I'm sorry, Ximen, I don't understand..." Mr. Jiang is still confused.  
"The media are now aftering me for scoop about the girl I have confessed love to..."  
Xiaoyou's parents widened their eyes, realizing the direction of this topic.  
"I just got a phone call from my house security, he said there were cars following Xiaoyou and me here... so---" before Ximen could finish, they hear noises from the entrance. The press with cameras and recorders were at the entrance held by one waiter saying they could not enter.  
Ximen stood up and turned to them, "Bofu, bomu, please take Xiaoyou home with you! I will hold them here! Please, now!"  
"What, Ximen... ??" Xiaoyou is confused.  
"Xiaoyou, go home with your parents, hurry! I'll call you," Ximen left the table and headed to the entrance.  
"I don't understand, but Xiaoyou let's just do what he said," Mr. Jiang grabbed her arm.  
Ximen told the waiter in the entrance to guide the Jiangs to the back entrance. 

As Ximen reached the entrance, the press moved forward, and attacked him with questions, "Mr. Xi! Who was the girl in the Shanghai tea festival?" "Are you marrying her?!" "What does your parents think of her?" "Which business is her family running?" "Do you think it was a professional thing to do to confess your love publicly in an event that belong to your own company?" Ximen did not say a word. There were three reporters decided to chase the Jiangs, but Ximen had to let them get away as to distract the others' attention. He can only hope the Jiangs are safely brought to their car and able to escape. 

"I'm sorry, I have no comment. My lawyer will respond to all of your questions tomorrow, thank you for coming," he lowered his head and walked through them heading to the parking lot to get to his car. The press kept going after him and asking him questions but he ignored them. He started his car engine and drive away from the restaurant heading his home.

~*~

_I will not let you get hurt from this..._

~*~

The Jiang's residence was surrounded by the press the following day. They could not go anywhere. Mr. Jiang did not want to leave his wife and daughter alone in that situation so he is taking leave from his factory. Ximen is asking help from F4 to help him solve the problem. So they decided to meet up at Daoming Si's place that Monday night. Ah Si and Shancai picked up Xiaoyou at her home and brought her to their place. They assured her parents that their place is safer because they have tight security. They had to go through all the press standing by around her house. Lei, Meizuo and Ximen were already waiting at Ah Si's place. 

As soon as Ximen saw Xiaoyou entering the room where they were waiting at, he rushed over and hugged her.  
"Xiaoyou, I'm sorry, are you okay?" he cupped her cheeks with both his hands, "How's your knee?" he looked down to her knee. It is wrapped in bandages.  
She smiled, "It's fine, I'm fine, don't worry,"  
"What happened to Xiaoyou's knee?" Meizuo asked.  
"It's all Ximen's fault!" Shancai grabbed Xiaoyou's arm and pulled her away from Ximen, dragging her to the couch to sit next to her.  
"She fell yesterday when the press were chasing her and her parents at Din Tai Fung," Ah Si who heard the story earlier in the car, answered.  
"I didn't know the reporters can be that pushy and scary..." Xiaoyou said.  
Shancai hugs her, "Poor Xiaoyou... Ximen, you should have protected her!"  
"I know, it's my fault... but I did what I had to do, things could get worse if I didn't hold the rest of the press at the entrance,"  
"It's just a light wound, I'm fine, really," Xiaoyou assured everyone.  
"So what was the cause of the whole thing again?" Lei asked as he is still clueless.  
"Mr. Love Genius here decided that it was a good idea to publicly confess his love for Xiaoyou through the speakers in Shanghai Tea Festival..." Meizuo said in a teasing tone.  
Ah Si laughed, "Seriously, Ximen?"  
"I do not regret it, okay?" he turned to and gazed at Xiaoyou, "I do not regret it,"  
"Okay, fine... you don't regret it... so how bad is the situation now?" Meizuo asked for further information.  
"The reporters are still waiting around my place and her place... and there are articles doubting the professionalism of the Tianfu Group's heir .... and there are other negative articles about Xiaoyou... no mention of her name, but..."  
"Okay... that is pretty bad..." Meizuo is nodding.  
"But none of you give any comment, right?" Lei made sure.  
"My dad kinda did..." Xiaoyou looked down.  
Ximen already know this.  
"What did he say?" Lei asked.  
"That Ximen and me are in a serious relationship..."  
Ah Si asked, "Why would---?" Xiaoyou interrupted him, "Cos one of the reporters asked if I'm just one of the girls that Ximen is sleeping with, without any commitment, and then my dad got upset and made that comment..."  
Ah Si immediately nod, "I see... that can't be helped,"  
"Things will get worse, if you don't do something, Ximen... do you have a plan to put off the fire?" Meizuo asked.  
"Put off the fire?" Shancai wrinkled her forehead.  
"It's a term that means to shut the media up," Ah Si answered, "Sometimes with bribery,"  
Shancai widened her eyes, "Bribery!?"  
"It can be any kind of mutual trade, not just money-related..."  
"I haven't thought of it..." Ximen cleared his throat, "I am now thinking of Xiaoyou's safety first..."  
"Well... she is now safe in my place... let's start the next plan?" Ah Si said, matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah, Ximen, contact your group's PR, they should know what to do," Meizuo suggested.  
Ximen took a seat on the couch, "It's my mom... she is the one with the media network,"  
"Then, ask her help?" Lei raised one of his eyebrows.  
"I don't know, guys... I don't wanna involve her in this... and I haven't introduce Xiaoyou to her..."  
Meizuo chuckled, "You don't think she has already seen the news yet?"  
Ximen's phone rang.  
Ximen's eyes widened, "It's my mom,"  
"Perfect timing!" Ah Si laughed.  
Ximen hesitated and not picking up.  
Ah Si grabbed the phone and picked it up, "Hello, bomu? This is Ah Si! I'm fine, thank you for asking! How are you, bomu? No, you don't look old at all in the latest pictures! You're very pretty and looks like in your 30s! hahaha.... yeah, okay, here is Ximen," Ah Si handed over the phone to him.  
Ximen covered the phone with his hands, and whispered, asking him, "Does she sound upset?"  
"Nope, she was very nice to me..." Ah Si said.  
"Wei, mom? Yes... yes... okay..." he hung up.  
"That was fast..." Ah Si was amazed.  
"She arrived home, she wants me there..." Ximen said in a small voice.  
"Okay then, what are you waiting for? This is your chance to put off the fire," Meizuo pat him on the shoulder.  
After a few seconds, he turned to Xiaoyou, "Xiaoyou, come with me, I will introduce you to her,"  
"What? Now?" Shancai widened her eyes.  
"She needs to know I'm serious with the girl in the articles, so I'm bringing Xiaoyou with me,"  
"Wait... Ximen, I'm not ready..." Xiaoyou stayed on her seat.  
"It's gonna be fine, my mom is fine,"  
"Really? What is Ximen's mom like? I mean... like compared to my mother in law?" Shancai sweep off her gaze to F4, seeking for answers from one of them.  
Ximen stood up and chuckled, "My mom is nothing like Ah Si's mom, its okay,"  
"Really?" Shancai turned to Lei and Meizuo.  
Lei and Meizuo glanced at each other, unsure.  
"Ah Si, you just talked to her, she is nice right?" Ximen asked for a backup.  
"Well... she is at least a bit nicer than my mom..." Ah Si answered.  
"A bit nicer than my mother in law?" Shancai turned to Ximen with a doubtful face.  
"Ximen's mom can be strict too, sometimes, but yeah, I guess she is nicer than Ah Si's mom," Meizuo added.  
"Look, she's just unpredictable, sometimes," Ximen explained, "But her strictness is always for good intention,"  
"Like, as in the greater good? That's what my mom always say, 'You cannot marry Shancai for the greater good!'" Ah Si chuckled.  
"Trust me! My mom is not like that! Xiaoyou, come on, she is waiting," he stretched out his hand.  
Xiaoyou frowned, "I'm scared..."  
Shancai pulled her up, "Xiaoyou, everything's gonna be okay! I've gone through this! You will too! We can survive our mother-in-laws!!" she encouraged her in an exaggerated manner.  
Xiaoyou made a salute gesture, "Lieutenant Shancai, I'm going to the battlefield! Please pray for my survival!"  
F4 are laughing to see the girls acting so funny.  
"Is this necessary?" Ximen turned to his bestfriends, chuckling.  
"You guys will never understand the pain we have to go through facing your tough families!!" Shancai is upset that F4 cannot relate to them. She grabbed Xiaoyou's arms, "Remember to never admit defeat, okay?"  
Xiaoyou frowned again, "My legs are already shaking now,"  
"You'll be fine, my mom does not bite," Ximen grabbed Xiaoyou's hand and dragged her outside the room.  
"Xiaoyou! Jiayouuuu!!" Shancai shouted.  
"So will our future wives have to go through the same tough situation, I wonder?" Meizuo turned to Lei.  
"I don't know... I am never going to get married anyway," Lei answered.  
The other three immediately turned to him. Stunned.  
Lei looked at them back, "What? What did I say?"  
"Are you planning to be a monk, Lei?" Ah Si carefully asked.  
He shrugged and chuckled, "Maybe,"

(to be continued)


	3. 凌美花 Ling Mei Hua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xi Men Yan vs Ling Mei Hua (his mom) wit battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美花 Meihua means beautiful flower. 凌 Ling has multiple meanings: insult, approach, rise high, tower. All which I think suitable for Ximen's mom's character.

"Ximen... what is she like? Is she scary like Daoming Feng?" Xiaoyou frowned.  
Ximen chuckled, "Relax, my mom is not scary. She is quite laid back... you heard Ah Si was laughing on the phone with her, right?"  
"But they said your mom is strict..."  
"She is..."  
"Eh?? So which one? Is she laid back or strict?" she wrinkled her forehead.  
He cleared his throat, "It depends on the situation... depends on her mood..."  
"That sounds even more frightening. So she is unpredictable,"  
"I guess so..."  
Xiaoyou heavily sighed.  
"She is a businesswoman, Xiaoyou. She live in an environment with lots of pressure and troubles everyday. She has to maintain her strictness to a certain degree, but I believe my mom is not the type who would sacrifice her son's happiness for the sake of business," he said in a firm tone.  
Xiaoyou's eyes lit up with hope, "Really? Why are you so sure?"  
He stopped the car at the traffic lights. He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture.  
"My parents..."

  
Xiaoyou pulled his phone away from him, took a look and widened her eyes, "Wah... they are so handsome and beautiful! How old are they? They look so young!"  
"My mom is 45, my dad is 50,"  
"No way! They look like they're in their early 40s!"  
Ximen started driving the car again as the lights turned green.  
"I almost never know my dad in childhood. I don't have any memory playing together with him. I started to get to know him when I was in junior high school, when he started to teach me tea ceremony and tea business. My mom was also busy and I was often taken care by Ting Hu, the housekeeper, but she always spared time to educate me herself and play with me when I was a child. She talked to my school teachers about my growth, too. That's how I know she genuinely care about me and always put me first before anything else..." he told her while keeping his eyes on the road.  
"You told me before... your parents often fight... are they still together...? I mean... do they still...?" Xiaoyou hesitated and didn't continue the question.  
"My parents are still married ... on the paper. I told you before, they are a superficial couple. In Beijing, they don't live in the same house. They live separately. My father bring in other women to his house..."  
"What..."  
"They agreed on it. My mom knows. It's all a part of the agreement. They stayed married but in reality they are just business partners, nothing more..."  
Xiaoyou can hear a hint of sorrow in his voice.  
"I'm sorry to hear that..."  
Ximen chuckled, "Nothing to be sorry about... it's just the way my family is... I'm used to it... My mom only have me in her life, so I'm sure she will approve our relationship... don't worry Xiaoyou, I'll make her approve us, one way or another,"  
She turned to him, taken aback, "One way or another...? What do you mean?"  
Ximen glanced at her and smiled, he didn't answer.

Ximen's house is 30 minutes away by car from Daoming Si's house. A few journalists and reporters are still stalking around the house so Ximen entered from the North gate and went to the basement to park the car. As they got off the car, Ximen grabbed Xiaoyou's hand and pulled her to adjust his walking speed. They went into the elevator to go up to the ground floor. As soon as the elevator opened, they saw Ting Hu and a young house maid holding a tray walking toward a direction.

"Ting Hu, where is mom?" Ximen approached her.  
"Oh, you're here," she looked over behind Ximen and smiled, "Miss Xiaoyou, welcome back,"  
Xiaoyou smiled back, "Hello,"  
Ting Hu turned back to Ximen, "She is in the living room, we are about to head there as well,"  
Xiaoyou is feeling her arms and legs shaking. She is very nervous. She is about to meet Ximen's mother.  
As they reached the living room, Xiaoyou saw the beautiful woman she just saw in the picture a while ago, sitting on the gorgeous, expensive-looking couch. She let her hair down unlike in the picture, and she is rubbing her forehead while closing her eyes.  
"Ma'am, your medicine," the young maid moved forward, stretching out the medicine and a glass of water on the tray she is holding.  
She opened her eyes, "Oh thank you," she sneezed.  
"Mom, are you okay?" he let go of Xiaoyou's hand.  
Somehow for a second, Xiaoyou felt scared, she felt a tinge of feeling that would be the last time Ximen held her hand. But she immediately brushed off the scary thought.  
"Yan'er, you're here!" she looked up without standing up. "Oh its nothing, its just a cold. Runny nose, cough, headache, the usual," she took the medicine and drank the glass of water.  
Ting Hu told the young maid she can leave, then she turned back, offering Ximen's mom a tissue box, "You should take a lot of rest, Ma'am,"  
She smiled, "Thank you, Ting Hu, unfortunately, thanks to my stupid boy who just caused trouble, I can't rest this week,"  
Ximen looked down, "You don't look that upset, though..."  
She smirked and stood up from the couch, "Oh believe me, I will give you a piece of my mind, just wait," she took a few sheets of tissue and she started blowing her nose hard.

Xiaoyou felt cold sweat running on her whole body.

_I'm obviously not invisible. I'm standing right behind Ximen. But why is she not paying attention to me even once? Why is it like she pretend I'm invisible? Why is she ignoring me? It's as if I don't exist. Why?_

Xiaoyou is lost in thoughts.

"Mom, I want to introduce you someone," Ximen pulled Xiaoyou forward, "She is Xiaoyou... you might have read about her in the recent articles... She is my girlfriend, mom,"  
"Nice to meet you, bomu (auntie), my name is Jiang Xiaoyou," she greeted her with the sweetest smile and the most polite manner she can give her.  
Ximen's mother turned to Xiaoyou for a second, and smiled, "Hello, nihao," she threw the used tissue to the small trash bin next to her foot and started blowing her nose again.  
"I want you to know that I'm officially dating her and we are in a serious relationship---"  
She interrupted him, "I have a few meetings here in Shanghai this week, but I have managed to spare about two days to clean up the mess you made... we need to set up a plan to put off the fire, but I need all the detailed information of what really happened from you first. Let's talk in the tea room," she threw away more used tissues to the trash bin before she started walking toward the tea room and passed through Xiaoyou without noticing her.  
Ximen wrinkled his forehead, he does not feel happy about his mother's attitude.  
"Mother!" he shouted out loud.  
She stopped walking and turned around.  
"Are you ignoring Xiaoyou!? I cannot accept your attitude just now," Ximen said. He is upset.  
"Excuse me?" she tilted her head.  
"Xiaoyou is my first official girlfiend and I want you to acknowledge her," he said firmly.  
"I said hello to her..."  
"That's it?"  
She heavily sighed and rolled her eyes.  
She walked closer to Xiaoyou, "Hello, Xiaoyou, my name is Ling Meihua and I'm Yan'er's mother," she gave her an insincere smile, "Yan'er and I need to talk for a moment, I hope you don't mind waiting here," she turned to Ting Hu, "Make sure to serve her tea and some snack," she turned to Ximen, "The tea room, now, Yan'er," she shot a glare at him. She left the living room.

Ximen turned to Xiaoyou who is on the verge of tears.  
"She hate me..."  
"No, no, she don't, Xiaoyou, I won't let her hate you, come here," he put his arm around her shoulder and let her sit down on the couch.  
He knelt down on the floor, in front of her and he held her hands.  
"I promise I will make things work for us... don't worry, I won't give up on you, on us," he kissed her hand and caressed her face, "Okay?"  
Xiaoyou nod.  
He stood up and turned to Ting Hu, "Please keep her company, Ting Hu,"  
"Yes, young master..." she nod.  
Ximen left the room.  
"Don't worry, Miss. Madam has a lot of things going on in her mind. Please give her time to warm up to you," the old lady smiled to her.  
Xiaoyou forced a smile. But inside she is feeling very sad.  
"Let me make you some tea and serve you snack, I will be back in a few minutes,"  
"Please, you don't have to," Xiaoyou said.  
"It's Madam's order," she smiled and left Xiaoyou alone in the cold room.

Ximen entered the tea room. Ling Meihua is waiting for him, sitting on the tea ceremony table, resting her back at the back of the chair.  
"Sit," she pointed at the chair across her.  
Ximen took a seat.  
"Make me tea," she ordered.  
He glanced at her, "Why should I?"  
"Do as I say," she shot him a sharp look.  
Ximen sighed. He gathered the tea set and tea leaves. His mother is not saying a word and silently observing him making tea for her. Ximen made the tea in the usual graceful manner he learnt from Master Li all these years. Calm and composed. Seven minutes of silence. Then, he served her the tea. She sipped the tea in a graceful manner as taught in the tea ceremony teachings.  
She put down the cup and sighed, "Do you realize the degree of damage you have caused?"  
"I have an idea..."  
"I thought I have raised and educated you well... to keep your calm all the time, that is the key to our way of living... why did you lose control, Yan'er?"  
"It was something I just had to do... I love Xiaoyou..." he said firmly.  
She wrinkled her forehead a bit, "When the press surrounded our house the following morning, you should have understood the situation, why did you go ahead and meet Xiaoyou's parents despite the situation? That was very reckless, I thought you were smarter than that,"  
"I made the decision because either way, the press would write bad things about Xiaoyou. If I go to meet her parents, the press and public would at least see that Xiaoyou is not just a random girl,"  
"You took it as an opportunity?"  
"You always taught me to turn a pinch into a chance..." Ximen smirked.  
"But now the press is writing false news that you are marrying her, how are you going to fix that?"  
"Is there anything to fix? This way, you cannot just pretend that Xiaoyou does not exist, the public have known that I met her parents which means I'm serious about her. So now you cannot treat her as if she is a random girl, when you go make the rounds to put off the fire,"  
Meihua chuckled, "You did that to prevent me from erasing Xiaoyou's existence?"  
"It will be bad press for you, if you ignore a girl whom your son is serious with, to the extent that he has met the girl's parents..."  
"Wah... I never thought the things I taught you, would backfire on me..." she threw her back onto the back of the chair, "Since when did you plan this? Did you have this in mind when you talked through the speakers in the tea festival?"  
"That time... I just knew it was the right thing to do... but maybe I also had this idea at the back of my head already..." he shrugged.  
"Alright, fine, so you had a plan. You are still the smart boy I knew... I can feel from the taste of tea you made that you are still in a calm state of mind. But how did you plan to put off the fire without me?"  
Ximen looked down, "I was just going to plan that out with my friends, when you called me,"  
Meihua laughed, "So you don't have a plan for that??"  
"I'm sure I could come up with something," he said hesitantly.  
"You think you can get away with a half-cooked plan?" she put together her hands and placed her chin on top of them.  
Ximen can't answer. He realized the hole in his plan.  
She raised one of her eyebrows, "You think I cannot erase Xiaoyou's existence from the press and public eyes? There are ways to do that,"  
He frowned, unhappy, "Why do you want to erase her?"  
"Because the marriage rumor is not true, we need to get that straight,"  
"That is fine. But I want you to acknowledge her. Xiaoyou is the girl I love. What was with your attitude just now?"  
She sighed, "Yan'er, let me ask you a question: Are you marrying her?"  
"What?"  
"Are you marrying her or not?"  
"We've only been dating for three months, we have not thought about it..."  
"Then she is the same as the other random girls you have been with, in my eyes. I do not want to see her in our house again until you tell me that you have decided you want to marry her," she said in a cold tone.  
"What?! She is totally different than the other girls!! This is the first time I seriously fall in love... just because I have not thought of marriage with her, does not mean you have the rights to pretend that she does not exist!!" Ximen is very upset.  
"That is true... for normal families... but Yan'er, our family is a special case, you need to understand the weight of the things that our family carries,"  
"And what is that!?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Do I really need to lecture you about this? Come on, you're a smart boy, you are just turning a blind eye to it,"  
"What... do you mean...?" Ximen is at a loss. He doesn't know how to answer her back because he halfly understand what she is talking about.  
"I am sure she is a good girl. What's her name again? Xiaoyou? But as long as she is not the girl you're marrying then I have no business with her, I don't mind you to continue going out with her though... really, go ahead,"  
Somehow, Ximen feel confused.  
"Do you mean you will approve her if I decide to marry her?"  
"No, of course not, silly boy," she chuckled, "When you decide to marry her, then that is when I will start making assessment to evaluate whether or not she has all the criteria to be your wife, to marry into this family,"  
"What criteria? She majors tea culture in college. She has vast knowledge about tea and she is now a manager of a milk tea shop branch, what else do you want to know?"  
Her eyes lit up in interest, "Oh, that is interesting... so she knows tea... hmm..." she gave it a thought for a second then continue, "Let me know again when you decide to marry her,"  
"Mother!"  
"We will start making rounds to the tabloid offices tomorrow and execute our countermeasure plan, let's talk again in the morning, my headache is killing me now, I need some sleep, I had a terrible trip from Beijing," she stood up and leaving the tea room.  
"What about Xiaoyou?"  
"Take her home... like I said, she is not welcomed in this house," she left the tea room and went straight to her bedroom.

~*~

_I can't keep my promise to you..._

~*~

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story, Xi is Ximen's surname and Men Yan are his given name. That is why his mom calls him Yan'er. "Er" is common suffix for parents in China to call their children, "er" means child. Ling Meihua does not adopt Xi surname because wives in China keep their maiden surname even after they are married. 
> 
> Picture of Ximen's parents is picture of actress, Zhou Xun (43 yrs old) and her husband, actor, Archie Kao (48 yrs old). I just thought she'd be perfect as Ximen's mom, the eyes kinda resembles her too hehe
> 
> I might post a new chapter tomorrow.


	4. Sisterhood, Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CaiYou sisters talk, F4 kids talk

Xiaoyou is lying on the bed, staring at the high ceiling. She is not in her own bedroom but she is feeling very comfortable. There is no doubt that the Daoming house has the best bed she has ever lied on. She recalls what happened earlier that evening. It was the first time she is meeting Ximen's mother, but she felt like an ant in front of her. She was not invisible but she felt like her presence is so small that it really did not concern Ximen's mother at all. Ximen went to talk with his mom inside the tea room. She waited for about 30 minutes then Ximen came back to the living room telling her he will take her back to Daoming Si's house. Lei and Meizuo were still there waiting for them. Ximen told them what he told Xiaoyou in the car. That his mother will help him take care of the mess. But Xiaoyou feel like there was something more he talked about with his mother. He just didn't tell her. Ximen and Meizuo decided to go out for drinks. Lei went back home. Ximen took her to the guest room he used to stay at everytime he stay over at Ah Si's place. Ximen made an effort to comfort her with words, hugs and kisses before he left her. He cannot stay with her tonight, because he promised his mother they will talk again early in the morning so he has to go back home. And now Xiaoyou is alone in the bedroom. She checked the clock. 00:02. She can't sleep despite the very comfortable bed. Ximen's mother is a nightmare for her. Somehow, she keep thinking about her. 

Suddenly she heard a noise. Someone's voice? Voices? Two faint voices arguing? It is getting louder. Obviously, the two voices belong to Daoming Si and Shan Cai. They are having an argument. Two minutes later, Xiaoyou heard a loud bang like a door being slammed shut. Silence. She sit up. A minute later, she can hear steps getting closer to her room. Her door is knocked. 

"Xiaoyou? Are you asleep?" it's Shancai.  
"No.. wait a minute!" Xiaoyou answered.  
She opened the door, "Shancai, what happened?"  
"Ohh, thank god, you're still awake! Please let me sleep with you tonight," she said while walking inside without waiting for Xiaoyou's permission.   
Xiaoyou closed the door, "What happened with Daoming Si? You two had a fight?"  
"I don't wanna sleep together with him tonight! Enough is enough!" Shancai threw herself onto the king sized bed.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"He forced himself on me!"  
"He... what?" Xiaoyou widened her eyes.  
"He was kissing me and touching me all over, I told him to stop but he didn't... I got scared so I ran away... then he got upset. So we argued..." Shancai hugged the pillow.  
"He... wanted... to have... sex with you, tonight, and you... refused...?" Xiaoyou asked carefully.  
Shancai nod.   
"That is weird...why can't he understand you are just not in the mood tonight?" she wrinkled her forehead.  
Shancai looked down, "He's at his limit, maybe... he cannot wait anymore..." she said in a small voice.  
"Wait Shancai... I don't understand... how long have you two have not---"  
Shan Cai sighed and stared at Xiaoyou with a certain facial expression.  
Xiaoyou finally understood.  
"Oooohhhh.... my... Shancai... you two have been married for two months!"  
She rolled her eyes, "Does that have to do with marriage... I'm just not ready for it... I told him already to wait for five years!"  
Xiaoyou cringed, "Shancai, are you sure... you want to let him wait for five years...?"  
"He asked me the same thing..." she frowned.  
"Why are you so reluctant to do it?" Xiaoyou asked.  
"It's very scary for me, Xiaoyou, how can you not understand?"  
"But you love him, right?"  
"Yes, of course, I do, but this is a different matter for me..."  
Xiaoyou nod, "I see... but which part of it are you scared of?"  
Shancai paused then she turned to her, "Have you done it with Ximen?"  
Xiaoyou nod.  
"How did it feel? Was it really hurt?"  
She nod again, "Very much,"  
Shancai widened her eyes, "Was he not gentle with you?"  
"He was very gentle and very patient, Shancai, but... it was my first time, no matter how gentle he was, it hurt a lot... I just had to endure it..."  
"Oh gosh, see!"  
"Are you afraid of the pain?"  
"I don't know... maybe..."  
"But it's a lot less scary when you do it with someone you love, Shancai... it did hurt in the beginning, but it would gradually disappear and turns into pleasure..."  
"So you did not regret it?"  
"Of course not... I'm glad Ximen is my first... right after it, I felt so close with him, like our connection become stronger... I don't know... somehow I felt that way..."  
"I see..."  
"What is on your mind when Daoming Si started touching you?"  
"I don't know... he looked so different, suddenly he became this man that I don't know... I don't know... hard to explain, I just feel scared..." she buried her head into the pillow, "Will he hate me for this?"  
"Of course not!" Xiaoyou put her arm around her, "Daoming Si loves you a lot, I'm sure he will wait... But maybe... maybe you just need to do some adjustment...?"  
"What kind of adjustment?"  
"I think you need to change your mindset about the idea of sex itself... you seems to have a preconceived idea about it?"  
"How to change that... I don't even exactly know the reason why I'm so scared..." she sighed.  
"Just think of it as an action to make your bond with him stronger physically and mentally... think of it as something beautiful, as something that proves your love for each other, as something sacred just between the two of you.... Can you do that? Then, the scary thoughts will go away..."  
"How can I think of it as something beautiful if he keep asking me when I will be ready, and if he keep forcing himself on me...?" Shancai turned to her.  
Xiaoyou sighed. He just realized Daoming Si is a totally different man than Ximen Yan.   
"Then, this is a difficult matter..." Xiaoyou nod.  
Shancai smiled, "It's okay, I'm fine, Xiaoyou... I'll think a way out of this... how about you? Tell me! How was Ximen's mother?"  
"She was.... a nightmare for me... to be honest..." Xiaoyou looked down.  
"Oh no! What happpened? When Ximen said her mother will take care of things, I thought it went well for you too?"  
"It did not go well for me, Shancai..."  
"Did she say harsh things to you? What did she say?"  
"No, not at all... she was polite... but... when I first came into the living room where she was, she totally did not notice me, it was like she pretend I was not there... she was ignoring me the whole time, til Ximen introduced me to her, then she only smiled and said hello to me... as if I'm someone totally not important and none of her concern... I felt so belittled... it was as if I'm just an ant in her eyes..."  
"Oh no... Xiaoyou, that is terrible... does this mean she does not approve you as Ximen's girlfriend?"  
"I don't know... maybe..."  
"What did Ximen say about her?"  
"He did not say a thing. Before we arrived in his house, he said his mother will definitely not sacrifice her son's happiness for the sake of business. But after he talked to his mother, on the way here, he just told me that her mother think I'm a good girl..."  
"And you think that was not all...?" Shancai made a guess.  
Xiaoyou turned to her and nod, "It looked like he was in deep thoughts..."  
"Xiaoyou, from what I heard from you, it looks like she just don't know who you are yet... if you are invisible to her now, then you have to make yourself visible to her! Make her notice you!" Shancai held Xiaoyou's hands tightly.  
"Visible? How?"  
"Go bother her at her office! Go to her house, talk to her! Let her know that you are someone that she cannot underestimate!"  
Xiaoyou cringed, "I don't know, Shancai, I'm not you... I can't just do that..."  
"You persistently pursued Ximen! Of course you can face his mother too, don't be afraid!"  
She tilted her head, "You think so?"  
"Of course you can! Believe in yourself!"  
Xiaoyou weakly nod, "Okay... I will think about it..." then she turned to Shancai, "You should not be afraid too, Shancai.... gather up your courage!"  
"Now, wait a minute... your mother-in-law's matter is different than my matter!"  
"It's the same!!" Xiaoyou insisted.  
"Is not!"  
"It is!"  
They paused then giggled together.   
They ended up falling asleep 30 minutes later, after they got tired talking.

~*~

_A road full of obstacles is waiting ahead of us..._

~*~

"Why are we going to Lei's place again?" Meizuo asked.  
Ximen's hands on the steering wheel, "Because Ah Si is there and he asked us to join him..."  
"It's 00:44 midnight... isn't Lei asleep?"  
"Yes, that is exactly the reason why Ah Si asked us to go there... because Lei is already asleep and he has no one to talk to..."  
Meizuo wrinkled his forehead, "And why is Ah Si there?"  
"I don't know... let's ask later... maybe another fight with Shancai?" Ximen shrugged.

They arrived at Lei's place a few minutes later. Lei live alone in the big house with two housemaids. His parents live in Taipei. Meizuo and Ximen searched around the house but can't find Daoming Si. They decided to check Lei's bedroom and that is where Ah Si is. He is on the bed playing game. Lei is asleep lying next to him.

"Oh hey! You two came!! Come in!" Ah Si said cheerfully.  
"Are you sure it's okay for you to be speaking loudly?" Meizuo cringed.  
"Of course... it's just Lei sleeping!"  
Ximen raised a bag he is holding, "We brought the beers you asked for... err... are we going to stay here in Lei's room? Shouldn't we go outside to the living room?"  
"Nonsense! Lei will not be happy if we leave him out! Right, Lei??" Ah Si shook Lei's arm. Lei didn't move.  
"I'm pretty sure Lei is really not happy now..." Ximen put the bottles of beer on the floor and he sit at the corner.  
Meizuo sit on the floor too, next to Ximen.  
"So, Ah Si, why are you here?"  
"Nothing... I just want to be here..." Ah Si sit on the floor and started opening the bottles.  
"A fight with Shancai?" Ximen asked.   
"Not really..."  
"What happened?" Meizuo gulped his beer bottle.  
"She is upset... I don't even understand what she is upset about though... I only asked her when will she be ready..."  
"Ready for what?" Meizuo drank his bottle.  
"For sex..."  
Meizuo choked on his beer and spilled it all over his clothes and the floor. He coughed.  
Ximen tried so hard not to laugh out loud. He is handing over a box of tissue to Meizuo while laughing without a sound.  
"Sheesh... Meizuo... get outta here, so gross!! Lei will wake up and smack you on the head any time soon," Ah Si said loudly.  
"Ah Si!! What did you just say!?" Meizuo asked while wiping off the liquid of his clothes with tissue.  
"What?"  
"He asked Shancai when will she be ready for sex with him!" Ximen spelled it out loud for Meizuo.  
Ah Si smacked Ximen's arm, "Shut up! You don't have to say that out loud!"  
"Seriously!? You two have not done it already?" Meizuo laughed out loud.  
"What is so funny about this!!" Ah Si rolled his eyes.  
Suddenly, Lei is awake and sit up with half closed eyes, "What the hell are you all doing here?"  
"Ohhh, he is finally awake!" Ah Si stood up and sit on the bed, put his arm around Lei's shoulder, "Here, have some drinks!" he put his bottle on Lei's mouth but Lei refused.  
"Let me go... let me sleep... all of you can be loud in the living room, leave my bedroom now..." Lei said before he go back to sleep again.  
"Aw, come on, Lei! Wake up! Let's play game together!" Ah Si pulled his arm. Lei is not moving.  
Ah Si sighed, "He's not waking up..."  
Meizuo asked, "So she got angry because you kept asking her about it?"  
"I don't know... aargh, girls so hard to figure out! I don't understand them!" Ah Si gulped his beer, "Let's talk about something else! Ximen, how did it go with your mother and Xiaoyou? Are they getting along well?"  
Ximen cleared his throat, "So the topic is me now...?"  
"No, I'm asking about your mother and Xiaoyou..."  
"They're okay... Well, not really..."  
"So what happened?" Meizuo asked.  
"My mom said she won't acknowledge her unless I decide to marry her... isn't that weird?"  
"Does that mean she will approve her if you tell her you will marry Xiaoyou?" Meizuo asked again.  
"That is what I thought too! She said not necessarily so. When I decide to marry her, that is when she will start evaluating her whether or not she is suitable to be my wife... what kind of nonsense is that? I didn't expect my mom would react like this to my first girlfriend..." Ximen pouted.   
"Then propose Xiaoyou already...?" Ah Si shrugged.  
"Are you kidding me? We've only been dating for 3 months... who would think of marriage on this phase?"  
"I started thinking of marrying Shancai even before we start officially dating..." Ah Si recalled his memory.  
Ximen rolled his eyes, "You're a special case... Meizuo, help me out here?" he turned to him.  
"Don't look at me... I've only dated Caina for a month then we broke up... I wouldn't know..."  
Ximen sighed. Then he went up onto the bed and started shaking Lei's arm.  
"Lei, how about you? Will you think of marriage after 3 months dating?"  
Lei groaned and sit up, looking very upset, "If I answer, will you all leave and let me sleep peacefully?"  
"Yes, we will!" the three of them answered.  
Lei turned to Ximen, "You need to picture two things. First, do you see yourself growing old with her? Second, do you see your life without her? Then you will get your answer."  
Ximen turned around and sit himself on the bed, staring into space, deep in thoughts, thinking of what Lei just said.  
"You guys promised you will all leave now..." Lei said.  
"Of course we won't leave! We were just joking!" Meizuo laughed. Ah Si laughed with him.  
Then, Lei took his pillows and blanket with him and left his own bedroom.

(to be continued)


	5. Bedrooms Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ximen cannot focus on his date with Xiaoyou, Ling Meihua removes Ximen from his CEO position, and Mother Shancai is not letting Ximen sleep together with Xiaoyou. Such a frustrating chapter for Ximen! lol

In the past two days, Ximen and his mother, Ling Meihua made contacts and meeting appointments with the tabloids that has been chasing after Ximen and Xiaoyou's scoop. With Meihua's vast media network, years of experience and excellent negotiation skills, they managed to quickly make all the press retreated and stop surrounding Ximen and Xiaoyou's houses. Of course, some of the negotiation involves money under the table. However, there is one big tabloid that is still being difficult and they are still under negotiation with them. Until everything is under control, Ximen told Xiaoyou to stay safe at Daoming Si and Shancai's place. 

After two days not meeting her, Ximen asked Xiaoyou out for a dinner. They saw indoor amusement park, Joypolis, inside the building and decided to enter and play. However, Ximen's mind seems to be occupied. Whenever Xiaoyou get excited and turns to Ximen, she found him spacing out. Xiaoyou feel sad to see this. 

"Do you want to play that UFO catcher?" he asked.  
Xiaoyou hung her head low, "Let's just go home..." she tugged the end of Ximen's sweater.  
Ximen is taken aback. He turned to her.  
"Why? Are you tired?"  
"You're not here with me..." she looked down, sad, pouting.  
"What...?"  
"Your mind is somewhere else... it's as if you're not here with me..."  
Ximen just realized his fault.  
"I'm so so so sorry, Xiaoyou. My bad, my bad," he embraced her tight in his arms.  
"What is going on in your mind, Ximen? Please share with me..." she buried her face in his chest.  
He realized he cannot hide it anymore from her and he need to tell her about his mother's ultimatum.  
"Okay let's find a place to sit..."  
Ximen pulled away and grabbed her hand.  
They exited the Joypolis arena and found a bench in the outdoor park near the building.  
They sat down next to each other on the bench.  
"I'm so sorry about my mom's attitude to you, Xiaoyou. I really did not expect that. I mean... I don't know, you're my first girlfriend I ever bring home. So I guess I wouldn't know how she will react, anyway. Now I know... but really... I mean, she was nice to Xiaogeng... so-- I didn't mean to compare you with Xiaogeng... I'm just..."  
"Ximen!" she grabbed his right hand.  
He turned to her.  
"What did she say to you?"  
Ximen sighed.  
"When we were in the tea room few days ago, my mother said that she will acknowledge you and see you the same as the other random girls I've been with, unless I decide to marry you..."  
"So she is not approving us? Is she going to separate us like what Daoming Si's mother did to him and Shancai?" her voice full of worries.  
"No no she didn't say that. It's more like, she does not care. She said she's okay with us continue going out together,"  
"Really?? Isn't that a good thing??"  
"Yeah... but she does not allow you to be in our house as she told me before that she does not like me bringing random girls to our house... and she said you are not her concern at all..."  
"But I still get to be with you?"  
"Yeah, I guess so..."  
"Then its okay for me. We can meet outside. And I don't mind if your mother does not acknowledge me. As long as you still love me and want to be with me, nothing else matters to me," she put her arms around his waist and rest her head on his right arm. He raised his right arm and placed it around her back to the waist.  
He pulled away a bit and looked at her in the eyes, "But... Xiaoyou... she will think of you as the other random girls, which in truth, you are not random for me... you are someone really, really special to me... Doesn't that bother you?"  
Xiaoyou shook her head, "I really don't mind what other thinks. Only what you think of me matters to me."  
Ximen sighed. He kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly. She buried her face in his chest.  
"Well... I'm the one who cannot accept this treatment... I'll talk to her again, don't worry..."

~*~

_I thought everything was okay, that time..._

~*~

The following day, Ling Meihua visited Ximen's office to his surprise. He thought she only had business in the head office. His secretary told him she call him to her office.  
Ximen knocked and entered his mother's office.  
"Is that all?" Ximen heard his mother's voice.  
"Yes, Ma'am," Lu Jin, who is standing across her, answered her.  
Ling Meihua glanced at the entrance and see her son.  
"Okay then that'll be all, thank you, you may leave," she is sitting on her chair looking at a few papers on her desk.  
Lu Jin turned around and whispered to Ximen, "Good luck," before he left the room and closed the door.  
"Yes, mother? You called?"  
"Take a seat..."  
Ximen thought Meihua's voice sounds shaking, but maybe he misheard it.  
Ximen sit on the chair right across the desk.  
"I was just reading your company's P/L and wow... the forecast is all red... what happened?" she asked.  
Ximen realized what this is about. She has found out he has cut off customers and suppliers last month.  
"Why are you looking at my company's P/L? It's not your job...I'm the CEO of this company, I handle my own P/L"  
"A subsidiary of Tianfu... remember that,"  
"But I don't report to you... I report to dad,"  
"Ximen, your father trusted me with a lot of things including management of the subsidiaries... I have rights to check on your P/L, now tell me what is going on...?"  
"I'm sure you have heard everything from Lu Jin, do you really want to hear a repeat?"  
"Yes, I'd like to hear from you..." she removed her glasses and put it on the desk.  
"I cut off several customers and suppliers last month, thus the red forecast..."  
"Is that all?"  
"One of them is Yu Enterprise, I had to refund their sponsor money for the tea festival," he rubbed his eyebrow.  
"And you did all this... because?"  
"Because I realized I did not deserve business partnerships with them,"  
She wrinkled her foreheads, "Why?"  
"The customers and suppliers I cut were all business I got through... personal contacts..."  
"Personal contacts? You mean...?"  
"I know the ladies related to these companies... personally..." he cleared his throat.  
"You mean you slept with them?"  
Ximen looked down. He didn't answer.  
"You got some business deals that way... So? You have done it for a while since college, what changed your mind?"  
"I can't... I can't stay in touch with them anymore... I have to cut off ties with them..."  
"Because?"  
"Because I have Xiaoyou now,"  
"That girl again!" Meihua threw down her pen to the floor, "Does that girl have made you lose your mind!?" she raised her voice, angry.  
Ximen was a bit surprised with the sudden action and raising voice.  
"I had to do it! I need to make sacrifices! I'm committing to a relationship with her!" Ximen raised his voice too.  
Meihua stood from her chair, "God, you don't know anything about relationship! What you did was childish, Yan'er! You sacrificed crucial business partnership for your first puppy love?"  
"Look, I know what I am doing! I have made profit and loss calculations. I can handle this. We are now gaining new customers. The tea festival went well too. We got a new sponsor through Meizuo. It is all under control, trust me!" he stood up and walked closer to her.  
Meihua sighed, her left hand gripped her right elbow, she rubbed her forehead, "Tianfu stock value suffered a significant decrease after articles about you and that girl were released... you caused enough damage already... I can't trust this company to you anymore,"  
"What do you mean...?"  
"You are demoted to Assistant Director. I will call someone else to be CEO here to fix the problems with this company's P/L,"  
"What!? You can't do that, I founded this company two years ago. It was my idea to start this business. Who will you appoint as CEO here?"  
"Your cousin Kaikai, I will transfer Kaikai here to be CEO..."  
"Kaikai is still studying at Harvard,"  
"He graduated six months ago and he will return home next month,"  
"You can't do this, you don't have the authority to do this," Ximen stepped backwards.  
"I can easily make your father sign the personnel change order... he trusts me with these matters,"  
"I'm in charge here... I'm the one who knows all the business here... I--"  
She interrupted him, "You need to reflect on your mistakes!! You caused great damage to Tianfu's goodwill and reputation! It's final. You are demoted, Yan'er!"  
Ximen heavily sighed in frustration, "I've been doing this business for two years. How could you do this to me?"  
Meihua returned to her seat, "Look, you will still be working on your business as always, Kaikai will help you gain more business deals and profits. He will just be CEO here till your P/L is black again, okay? You will just lose decision-making rights temporarily. Stop acting like a baby,"  
"Fine... for your information, I got it all under control even without you meddling, but fine... if you say so..." Ximen threw himself onto the chair. Upset and pouting.  
"Yan'er... you really think that girl can endure hardships in our family conflicts?"  
"Her name is Xiaoyou..." Ximen glared at his mother.  
"I saw Xiao-You... she was fearful... intimidated... weak..."  
"Stop talking bad about her!"  
"I'm sure she is all nice, sweet and cute... but that type of girl will not be able to withstand heavy storm... you know that, right?"  
"She is stronger than you think, trust me, she will be able to handle you, she just need time to adjust..."  
"Yan'er... our family is not just you, me and your father... we are a huge family with troublesome conflicts, think of when Xiaoyou has to be involved in that,"  
"I'm not hearing this anymore... I'm done," Ximen stood up and left the room.  
"Yan'er!!"

It was already 8 o'clock at night when his mother called him to her office. He decided to call Xiaoyou.  
"Xiaoyou? Are you in Ah Si's place now?"  
"Yes, we are having dinner now, the three of us, what's the matter?" she said with her mouth sounds full.  
"I just had a fight with my mother, I don't wanna be in the house tonight... so I'll go stay over there with you,"  
"Oh you're coming? What happened with your mother?"  
"She demoted me Xiaoyou! Can you believe that?? Urgh got so upset just thinking about it! I just want to see your face right now to calm myself down..." he opened the door to his car.  
"Okay okay, I'll be waiting for you Ximen,"  
"Can you pass your phone to Ah Si or Shan Cai?"  
He heard Shancai's voice, "Yeah hello? Ximen?"  
"Shancai... please let me stay over at your place tonight... so sorry for the short notice..."  
"Sure no problem! Would you like some dinner? We can have more ready for you,"  
"Yeah I could use some dinner... haven't eaten much since lunch,"  
"Okay then, see ya!"

~*~

_That was our last phone call before..._

~*~

"Excuse me... what?" Ximen thought he misheard.  
Shancai folded her arms at the room's door, "I'm sleeping with Xiaoyou tonight, you can use the other guest room available, or if you prefer to sleep with Ah Si, please go ahead..."  
Xiaoyou is standing behind Shancai, making a "sorry" face.  
"Shancai, I told you I'm staying over here tonight,"  
"Yes, and you are very welcomed, please use all the other available bedrooms..."  
"This room is kinda my number one preference to stay in,"  
"Do you want me and Xiaoyou to move to another room?"  
"No... no, I want the room and Xiaoyou in it, the whole package, and without you, please,"  
Shancai shook her head, "I'm sorry Ximen, that is not possible, I'm sleeping with Xiaoyou tonight,"  
"What happened with you and Ah Si, really? Why are you not sleeping together with him?"  
"That is none of your business. Good night, Ximen," Shancai gave him an insincere smile and closed the door.  
"Noooo... okay you can have the room, please just give me back my Xiaoyou..." Ximen knocked the door and then rest his forehead on the door, "Xiaoyou..."

Suddenly the door is opened, Xiaoyou came out, "Ximen..."  
"Xiaoyou! Is your evil step mother finally letting you sleep with me tonight?" he hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.  
Xiaoyou giggled, "Ow, you're hurting me, not so tight, Ximen,"  
"Come on... let's find another room," he put his arm around her shoulder and pushed her to walk with him, but she is not moving.  
"No, Ximen, I can't,"  
"Xiaoyou, don't you want to sleep with me tonight?"  
"I really want to... but... Shancai is upset, things are not going well with Daoming Si right now... have you heard about it?"  
"Is this about ... uhh, they have not had the ... sex yet?"  
Xiaoyou nod, "So you heard... I gave her every advice I can to her, Ximen... but it seems like Daoming Si need to make an effort too, can you give him some advice, please? If they are able to make up tonight, then they might want to sleep together,"  
"Great idea, okay, I'll go bother Ah Si now,"  
Xiaoyou smiled and nod, "Um! You do that!"  
Ximen kissed her lips gently, "Okay, wait for me,"

Ximen stormed into Ah Si's bedroom, "Ah Si you go patch things up with Shancai right now, or I sleep here with you!"  
"Huh? What? Hey!!" Ah Si sit up to see Ximen.  
Ximen got onto the bed with his shoes on and pulled the blanket.  
"Stop it!! Get your shoes off! What's wrong with you, man!?"  
"What's wrong with YOU!? How could you not have sex yet with your wife after two months marriage!?"  
"She kept rejecting me!"  
"Then there must be something wrong with you!"  
"Me!? No way!!"  
Ximen sighed, "You're not even admitting your own mistake... good luck waiting for another couple of years, man!" he pat him on the back.  
Ah Si frowned, unhappy.  
"Have you done it with Xiaoyou...?"  
"Of course!"  
"Many times?"  
"Once..."  
Ah Si rolled his eyes, "That's great,"  
"Heyy, things might happen again between Xiaoyou and me, if only your lovely wife is not in our way, you better fix things tonight,"  
"How did you... get her permission to touch her?"  
"She asked me... she said she's ready,"  
"You made her beg for it?? How did you do that!? Damn, Ximen, you ARE good!"  
"Ah Si, you need to be more gentle with her..."  
"I did... I kindly asked her when she is ready!"  
"Bringing up the topic like you really need it urgently is a bad idea... you need to lure her in to want it,"  
"How??"  
"I don't know... you know Shancai best... you should know how, she is different than Xiaoyou,"  
"Everytime Shancai and I are in a good and perfect mood, I always thought she was ready, but she always run away when I start touching her,"  
"Maybe you need to do something outside the bedroom. Do something for her that makes her feel like she is ready to enter a new phase of relationship with you,"  
"Awww man... that sounds gonna take a lot of time... I'm in a hurry... is there any express way for her to want it before I move to London next week?"  
"Is that why you're in a hurry?"  
"Yeah, I told her, I'm moving to London, so we'll rarely meet... we'll lose chance to do it, so let's do it now as much as we can this week before I go,"  
Ximen laughed, "Seriously! Good luck waiting for another few years, if that's how you handle things with your wife, Ah Si,"  
"Not exactly that, but that was pretty much the gist..."  
"It's actually a miracle Shancai accepted your marriage proposal,"  
"I'm hitting dead end now, Ximen... help me..."  
Ximen turned to him with a serious look, "First of all, apologize to her and get her back to the bedroom... assure her you're not gonna attack her anymore physically and verbally. Then, start planning how to move her heart in your own way, in a way that Shancai would appreciate it. I cannot help you much with details, cos it should be something that means a lot for you both... think of something,"  
Ah Si give it a thought for a minute, then he turned to him.  
"Okay, I think I get what you mean... thanks,"

They both went to Shancai and Xiaoyou's room. Ah Si started knocking the door, twice, three times.  
Shancai opened the door.  
"Ximen, I'm really not---" Shancai paused when she saw Ah Si at the door.  
Ximen is leaning his back on the wall next to the door. Xiaoyou stood a meter away behind Shancai.  
Shancai is immediately closing the door back, but Ah Si held the door open, "Shancai please! I just want to apologize!"  
"It's okay, I don't need to hear your apology. I'm good," Shancai tried to close the door by force.  
"Shancai please! I'm moving to London next week, do you really want us to stay like this for the whole week?? Please just listen to me!"  
Shancai stopped pushing the door. She let the door wide opened. She looked down, pouting.  
"I'm so so sorry, okay? It was my fault. My bad..."  
"Okay, apology accepted, good night," Shancai is closing the door again, Ah Si held it open.  
"Shancai, please... I'm willing to wait for you forever, whenever you're ready, so I promise I will not pressure you anymore, I will not touch you, I promise, please just come back to our bedroom tonight..."  
Shancai stopped pushing.  
"I'm missing you..." Ah Si rest his head on the wall, "I miss having you in my arms... please come back to me tonight..."  
Shancai felt touched to hear that. Her eyes become more gentle.  
She looked down, pouting, "I miss you too..."  
Ah Si smiled, happy to hear what she said.  
Ximen and Xiaoyou are quietly smiling too, from where they are standing.  
"I promise I will not do anything to you... just let me hold you tight tonight?" he caressed her cheek.  
Shancai looked up to him, "We'll just be cuddling all night long, okay?"  
Ah Si nod and smiled, "We'll just be cuddling all night long," he embraced her and she let her head rest on his chest.  
"Okay then..."  
Ximen quietly slipped through the gap between the door and the hugging couple to enter the room and lightly pushed them away outside the door.  
"Okayyy... you two... have fun cuddling tonight..." Ximen grabbed the door knob, ready to close it.  
Shancai turned to Ximen, "You must be so happy now!"  
"Heyy... it's mutual benefit for all of us... you two will be happily cuddling tonight... Xiaoyou and me have our own business too, okay? Good night, sweet dreams!" he closed the door.  
"Good night, Shancai!" Xiaoyou waved from behind Ximen.  
He turned around and see Xiaoyou giggling happily covering her mouth.  
Ximen raised a fist, "Mission accomplished!"  
Xiaoyou hit her fist to his, "How did you do that!?"  
Ximen put his arms around her waist, "Leave it to the love master!" he kissed her nose. She can't stop giggling.  
"I can finally have you all for myself," Ximen is not wasting time and immediately sucked her lips.  
"Ximen... slow down..." Xiaoyou said, giggling, between the kisses.  
Ximen went down kissing her neck and slipped his hands under her shirt, caressing her back skin.  
"Can I touch you tonight?"  
"You already are..."  
"I won't go on without your permission,"  
"I don't think I can stop you at this rate, Ximen, so yes please go all the way down..." Xiaoyou giggled.  
Ximen chuckled, "I can't stop because you're so tempting with this shorts revealing your beautiful legs...." he caressed her thigh. He lie her down on the bed.  
"Wait, wait, Ximen... don't you want to take a shower? I took mine..."  
"Do I need one?"  
"If you clean up yourself, I promise I will provide full pleasure for you tonight, Mr. Xi..."  
He is a bit surprised and feel amused, he raised one of his eyebrows, "What do you have in mind?"  
"Let's just say that I browsed the internet a bit and your student here have learned a few techniques ready to be practiced,"  
"My god, Xiaoyou, you little devil!"  
"I'm just a beginner though... please keep your expectation low..."  
"I will make the evaluation and let you know your grade result after you show me how you do it, Miss Jiang"  
"Yes, sir!"  
He continued kissing her neck and his hands roam around under her shirt.  
"Waitt!" she let go of him "Take your shower first, Mr. Xi..."  
He groaned, "Urgh... okay," he let her go, "I'll be quick," he took off his shirt while walking toward the bathroom.  
Xiaoyou giggled. 

She feel like her chest is exploding with happiness. However she cannot help but to feel a tinge of worry at the back of her mind.

(to be continued)


	6. A Father's Thoughts

The moonlight penetrated through the curtains giving a slight brightness to the dark room. Xiaoyou is facing the window with her back against Ximen's bare chest. His arm around her waist.   
"Are you asleep?" she asked.  
"Almost... why? Are you cold? Do you want me to turn on the heater?" he turned around to get the aircon remote control.  
"No no... no need... I was just gonna ask you something," she turned around facing him.  
"What?"  
She looked away, shy.  
"How did I do? Am I getting a good grade?"  
Ximen chuckled. He pinched her red cheeks.  
"I give you A+... Miss Jiang,"   
She widened in surprise, "Really!? I thought I did poorly,"  
"I'm impressed with your great instinct,"  
She shook her head "You don't have to flatter me, tell me the truth, what did I do wrong? I want to improve,"  
"There is no right or wrong in this... more like, its about the person whom we do it with... in all honesty you're the best one I ever had, Xiaoyou," he caressed her hair.  
"Are you serious? I don't believe you! You're such a smooth talker," she laughed.  
"I'm not lying! It's the truth! It's so much more fun doing it with you," he sweetly smiled.  
"Compared to the other girls you've been with?"  
"Yesss, believe me..."  
"Okay I believe you..." she moved forward and pressed her lips onto his.   
She pulled away after kissing him a few seconds, "I feel like my chest is exploding with happiness, Ximen. I'm so happy with you... I have never felt this before.." she whispered.  
"Me too. I never felt it before... this is new to me... being completely in love with someone..." he caressed her back.  
"But..." Xiaoyou paused.  
"No but, no buts, Xiaoyou... we're in love and happy together, period. Stop there," he embraced her with his arms tightly.  
"Ximen... to be honest, your mother make me worry,"  
He sighed, "I knew you would say that," he turned away from her and let his back lie straight.  
"Aren't you worried?"  
"I'm more concerned than you are, actually..."  
"You are? Did she say anything about me today?"  
Ximen didn't want to make her worry any further, so he decided not to tell her what his mother said.  
"Look, she just doesn't know you. Once she know you I'm sure she will like you. I'll arrange a dinner for the three of us so she will get to know you better,"  
"Okay... that sounds good... I hope she'll change her mind about me," she smiled.  
Ximen glanced at her, "Where do you wanna go on our next date? Let me make it up to you for last time,"  
"Oh, when is it?"  
"How about tomorrow or Sunday... do you have shift?"  
"Aw yeah, I have shift both days this weekend,"  
"We can arrange the time later... where do you wanna go?"  
"How about Nanxun?"  
"What?? Nanxun again? We were just there last Saturday," Ximen chuckled.  
"I have such happy memories there with you, I feel like I wanna go there again. And we didn't get to tour around the town much since we arrived there sunset..."  
He nod, "Okay then let's go there again,"  
Ximen put his arms around her, holding her tight.

~*~

_It was a world of the two of us... until it was not..._

~*~

The following day, Ling Meihua successfully negotiated with the big tabloid, Wen Chun. Meihua promised them exclusive interview with Tianfu Group's President, who is Ximen's father. Wen Chun was quite pleased with the offer so they agreed to let go Ximen and Xiaoyou's scoop.

Xiaoyou can finally go back home. On Sunday night, after her night shift until 10pm, Ximen picked her up and helped her get her stuff and bags at Daoming Si's place. Then, he gave her a ride to her home. Xiaoyou's stepfather and mother were at home. They served him drink and snack and talked a bit. Ximen made an apology.

"Bofu(uncle), bomu(auntie). I deeply apologize for what have happened. I caused you lots of troubles." Ximen lowered his head with the look of regret.  
"Oh, we're fine, we're fine, I was able to start going to work on Tuesday, thanks to you for bringing Xiaoyou to a safe place, only one or two reporters left here after Xiaoyou went to Shan Cai's place," Xiaoyou's father, Jiang Zemin, said.  
"We have taken care of the matter. I can assure you that the three of you can live your normal daily life back. No one will come here to bother you again," Ximen said with confidence.  
Xiaoyou's mother smiled in relief, "Glad to hear that!"  
"As expected from Tianfu's heir, you can eliminate problems in no time hahaha!" Jiang Zemin laughed while patting Ximen's back.  
Xiaoyou come out of the room, "What are you laughing about? Stop saying weird things, Pa!"  
"I didn't say anything! I'm just amazed with Ximen, he is able to take care of problems so quickly,"   
Xiaoyou took a seat next to Ximen.  
"Not really quick. I'd also like to apologize about that. The matter dragged to one week. I'm really very sorry about that,"  
"Please stop saying sorry, Ximen, we're all fine now," Xiaoyou's mother widely smiled.  
"As an apology, this is not much, but I really hope you will accept my gift for your family..." Ximen pulled out a small box and placed it on the table.  
All three of them were surprised.   
"What is this?" Xiaoyou asked.  
Ximen opened the box for all of them to see. It looks like a car key.  
"It's the latest series of BMW. It is very easy to operate and navigate and very suitable for long distance. I will have it delivered here by tomorrow. Bofu, it must be very tiring for you to travel by train. You can arrange your time more freely if you drive this,"  
"A BMW...? Wait a minute... this is... you are giving us a car?" Xiaoyou's stepfather's jaw dropped.  
"Ximen, are you serious?" Xiaoyou's eyes widened.  
"I'm very serious. I hope you all can accept this. I feel really bad for causing you trouble,"  
"Uhhh... Ximen... we are very happy about this gift, but we cannot accept such an expensive gift like this," Xiaoyou's mother pushed the box further.  
"Please bofu, bomu. I don't know how to make it up to you for the terrible experience you had to go through..." Ximen insisted.  
Mr. and Mrs. Jiang turned to each other.  
"Ximen, you really don't have to do this..." Xiaoyou looked confused.  
"Xiaoyou... this is purely a gift from me for your family... please accept... or at least think about it?" Ximen turned to her parents.  
Jiang Zemin smiled widely and firmly nod, "Okay, we will think about it," he accepted the box, "I'm not gonna lie. I'm actually very happy thinking I can drive a BMW to the factory hahahah I can boast to my employees!" he laughed.   
"That's great, bofu! You will definitely look really cool driving it!" Ximen feel relieved.  
"Pa!" Xiaoyou feel embarrassed with his stepfather's attitude.  
"Xiaoyou... let your father here look cool once in awhile, I've never drive a BMW before, I'd like to try hahaha!" he scratched his head.   
"Thank you for accepting, bofu!" Ximen smiled.  
"I said I will think about it, Ximen, I will let you know my decision later,"   
"Okay, okay, please take your time... uhh, it's late, I will let your family rest, I will take my leave. Please immediately let me know if there is anyone suspicious around your house again," Ximen stood up. Xiaoyou took his hand and lead him outside.  
"Thank you for coming, Ximen!" Xiaoyou's parents saw him off at the entrance.   
"I'll see him off outside," Xiaoyou said.

As soon as they are outside the house, Ximen noticed Xiaoyou's upset face, although she is holding his hand.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"No..."  
"Then, why are you pouting?"  
"I'm not... I'm just... Why didn't you tell me first?"  
"Because I knew you would disagree to it,"  
"Of course I would disagree! We can't accept such an expensive gift from you!"  
"Why not? I sincerely want to give it as a present for your family,"  
"I feel like I'm gonna be that girl who only date you for money if we accept this present... I don't want to be that girl,"   
"I'm the one who give it to your family, it's not like you are begging me for it, don't think too much,"  
Ximen put his arms around her waist.  
"Isn't it normal for a boyfriend to give his girlfriend and her family presents?"  
"Yes it's normal, but please buy us something we can afford, so it won't make us look like parasites," Xiaoyou is still pouting and looking away.  
"Xiaoyou you are making me sad..."  
She turned around, confused, "Why?"  
"You are rejecting my present... how do you think I feel?"  
"I'm not rejecting your present! I'm---" she sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry..."  
Ximen embraced her tight and let her rest her head on his chest.  
"I feel like I'm in an awkward position... we are from such two different worlds... and..."  
"Ssshhh.... we can get through this," he whispered to her hair.  
"Things are so complicated between us... why can't it be just simple?" she sighed and buried her face deeper in his chest.  
He pulled away from her to look at her face, "Let's make it simple, then? Just accept my gift and be happy about it? Don't think too much,"  
She gave in, "Okay... thank you for your gift," she looked down.  
"Give me a smile?"  
She looked up and put on a forced wide smile.  
"That's my girl!" he pinched both her cheeks.  
"Owww!" she giggled.  
He laughed, "Do I get a good night kiss?" he shaped his lips asking for a kiss.  
Xiaoyou giggled and turned away, "I don't know if I wanna kiss you, you've just forced me to smile,"  
"Pleaaaassee??" Ximen aggressively trying to kiss her lips and she tried to get away.   
They were giggling and Ximen is chasing after her and tried to kiss her, when they heard someone clearing his throat.   
"Pa! What are you doing here?"   
They immediately stood straight and feel embarrassed to know Xiaoyou's father saw what they were doing.  
Ximen lowered his head to him, "Bofu(uncle)..."  
"So nice to be young," he grinned widely, "Xiaoyou, may I have a word with Ximen?"  
"What? What for?"  
"Aiyoh, please let me act like a real father once in a while, let me have a talk with my future son-in-law,"  
"Pa, we're not getting married,"  
"Whatever, just get inside, your mom need you, hurry!" he pulled her and pushed her toward the apartment building entrance.   
"Oh... okay, Ximen, bye, good night," she waved at him.  
"Good night," he waved back.

Jiang Zemin and Ximen Yan were left alone.  
"Bofu..." Ximen smiled to him.  
Zemin put his both hands behind him and stepped closer to Ximen.  
"Ximen... I hope you don't mind me taking your time a bit," he smiled.  
"Of course not... what is it, bofu?"  
"Errr... when we were chased by the press at Din Tai Fung, Xiaoyou fell and her knee was wounded,"  
"Yes, I'm very, very sorry that happened..."  
"Oh, gladly she is fine now, she's just fine. But... we can't help but to imagine what if something worse happens? To be honest, my wife and I are quite shocked of the impact of Xiaoyou dating you and what kind of things may bring her in the future... as Xiaoyou's parents, we have talked about this and imagined several possibilities..."  
"Possibilities?" Ximen started to feel worried of where this topic will lead to.   
"Ximen... you are a very nice boy, very well-mannered and very reliable, Xiaoyou is very lucky to have met you. But your family and background might be too big for Xiaoyou to handle... we are worried about that... you are the heir to Tianfu, you have a very big responsibility on your shoulders and other big things that comes with it..."  
He cringed, "Bofu... are you saying... you do not approve our relationship?"  
"No, no, of course not... we are not the one to decide that... it will be Xiaoyou and your decision to be together or not... but my wife and me, just want to remind you the big burden that Xiaoyou will have to carry when she is dating you... we hope that this relationship is leading somewhere and Xiaoyou is not wasting her time and energy going through all the pain for nothing... as her parents, we are just worried about that... if there is no certainty in your relationship with Xiaoyou, I hope you can understand our feelings that we'd really prefer Xiaoyou to be free from all troubles that comes as the consequences from having a relationship with you, as soon as possible..."  
Jiang Zemin is talking in a roundabout way but it's not hard for Ximen to understand what he means. Ximen looked down, deep in thoughts. He don't know how to answer him.  
"As much as I'm very happy about the BMW gift... I have to return this to you, Ximen... thank you very much, but please give this as a present to us later, when we become a family... you understand what I mean, right?" he placed the small box onto Ximen's hand, "Okay that is all I'd like to say... please drive safely back home, Ximen, good night," he turned around.  
"Bofu!" he called him, "Thank you for being honest to me, I will give it a serious thought,"  
"Thank you, thank you, Ximen, you are such a good boy, I trust you will make a good decision for all of us," Jiang Zemin nod and smiled widely.

~*~

_The tall and huge wall we are facing has becoming more and more visible..._

~*~

Meizuo tapped his shoulder, "Hey, don't drink too much! What happened?" he was surprised to see two empty bottles in front of Ximen.  
Ximen called Meizuo and asked him if he is interested to drink with him in the bar they frequently go to.   
"Nothing... I just feel like drinking..."  
"No way! Something must have happened, you've not been going to a bar since you become happily ever after with Xiaoyou," Meizuo chuckled and took a seat next to him, "The usual please," he asked the bartender.  
Meizuo turned and see Ximen rubbing his forehead.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"You called me here to tell me about it, right?"  
"Who say so?"  
"Well... okay, then I'm just gonna tell you about this woman I met last night..."   
"They rejected my BMW gift..." he said.  
Meizuo wrinkled his forehead, "Who did?"  
"Xiaoyou's dad... stepdad..."  
"You gave him a BMW? For what?"  
"I felt bad about causing them trouble... so I decided to give them BMW as a present..."  
"Whew what an expensive apology," Meizuo's drink is served and he drank it.  
"Is that wrong?"  
"Well, you kind of jumped straight into things... you haven't even asked for their daughter's hand in marriage, and you already giving them a BMW?" he chuckled.  
"He did say something like that..."  
"Like what?"  
Ximen finished his glass and poured more to his glass.  
"Stop it, you've finished two bottles, you're drunk," Meizuo pulled away the glass from him.  
Ximen sighed, "He said, Xiaoyou has to face troubles if she is dating me because of my family background... he wants me to make a decision... he does not want Xiaoyou to go all the troubles for nothing..."  
"So he wants you to marry her?"  
"I guess so... if there is no certainty, then he prefer for Xiaoyou to be free from all the troubles..."  
"In other words, he just want you to break up with her?"  
"He didn't say that... he said it's our decision... I mean, if I can say I'm marrying her..."  
"What kind of relationship free of troubles, Ximen? Xiaoyou's parents are telling you to break up with her in a very polite way..."  
Ximen turned to Meizuo, froze for a second and dropped his head onto the table, "Shucks!"  
"I guess the press chaos really got them bad huh?"  
"This means neither sides are supportive about our relationship..." Ximen said weakly.  
"I guess Xiaoyou's parents just wants her to lead a peaceful life... she can't have that if she's with you... I guess it's a normal reaction from parents..."  
Ximen got up, "He is right though... Xiaoyou can't go through pain for nothing..."  
"Yup, he is right... so what are you gonna do?"  
He turned to Meizuo, and grabbed his arm, "What should I do?"  
"Sheesh, you're the love master," he chuckled.  
"I'm a love master, but I'm a baby in this commitment thing, I don't know squad about it, Meizuo! Help me!"  
"You're asking me? Maybe you can ask our married friend?"  
"Sheesh, that guy who has not even have sex yet with his wife... I don't think he know any better than me..."   
Meizuo laughed.  
"Ximen, it's your call... you should know what is best for you and Xiaoyou," he raised his glass and finished his drink.

(to be continued)


	7. Catastrophe - Part 1

Ximen couldn't sleep thinking about what Xiaoyou's step father told him. He is a very nice and humble man. Xiaoyou's mother is very nice and understanding too. He did not expect they would indirectly disapprove his relationship with Xiaoyou because of their worries and concerns of his background. He need to find a solution quickly. He decided to arrange a dinner with Xiaoyou and his mother to talk things out. Once Ling Meihua accept Xiaoyou, it will be easier to convince Xiaoyou's parents. 

The following day, Ximen visited Tianfu's head office in Shanghai because Ling Meihua is not replying his texts about the dinner nor return his calls. 

As he arrived at the floor where her mother's office located, he saw his mother walking, coming his way with her assistant, Fudao. They seems to be in a hurry.

"How is that possible!?" Ling Meihua asked her assistant.   
"I'm still waiting information from an insider but it was most likely a story leak from Yu Enterprise..."  
"Yu??" Ling Meihua noticed her son by the elevator area, "Yan'er, great, you're here. We have urgent matter involving you, I need some answers, come with me," she said passing him by and continue walking ahead.  
"What happened?" Ximen followed her.  
"Fudao," she glanced at her assistant.  
"Uhh... Wen Chun is releasing a scoop about you,"  
"Me? About me and Xiaoyou?"  
"No... about your bad habit with the ladies and how you get business with them by uhh... your personal connection with them in the past..."  
"What? How did Wen Chun get this story?"  
"That is what I'd like to know!" Ling Meihua entered her office followed by the other two men.  
"I was just informed the source was most probably someone from the Yu enterprise..."  
"Yu--!!?" Ximen realized something, his expression froze, "...enterprise?"  
Meihua turned around, "That's right, one of the customers you cut off... rings a bell?"  
Ximen looked down and sighed, "It's Selina Yu... she might be the one who sold the story,"  
"The girl you dated?"  
Ximen didn't answer.  
Meihua turned to Fudao, "How bad is the story?"  
Fudao showed the sample of the article on his phone screen to her, "It's pretty bad. They make it sound like he has no business skills and capabilities as a heir, and only knows how to play around with women,"  
Meihua threw herself onto her chair. She heavily sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration.  
"We can't let this article gets out there, the damage will be big..."  
"It's just gossip... it's not even entirely true," Ximen said while reading the sample.  
"True or not, it will largely affect the goodwill of our business, Yan'er, you're the future of Tianfu, most people believe whatever is written on media, we can't afford to lose your reputation now... especially with the tea ceremony faction ready to bring us down anytime right now," she glared at him.  
"Then what do you suggest?" Ximen asked.  
"We need to offer them a bigger story to make them remove your article from their release... Fudao, do we have any story to share with Wen Chun?"  
Fudao took time to think for a few seconds, "I told you about Yiming's tax evasion rumor during the niche business meeting, remember? Do you think we can use that?"   
"Yiming's tax evasion?" she wrinkled her forehead.  
Yiming. The name sounds familiar to Ximen. He knows its a black tea manufacturer.   
"I know they have a shell company but I don't know how illegal their activities are, I need time to dig more informations about that," Fudao explained further.  
"How long do you need time?"  
"A few hours maybe?"  
"Work on it, I'll visit Wen Chun and stall Yan'er's article release,"  
Ximen just remembered Yiming is where Xiaoyou's step father works.  
He turned to Fudao who was about to exit the office, "No, Fudao, stop! Wait!" he turned to his mother, "We can't sell Yiming's story,"  
"Why?"  
"Xiaoyou's father works there, he is the head of a factory in Suzhou,"  
"And?"  
"And!? What do you mean 'and'!?" He is Xiaoyou's father! We cannot cause trouble to the company he is working for!"  
Meihua sighed, "We don't have a choice,"  
"There must be another way, I'll talk to Selina,"  
"All eyes are on you right now. You talk to Selina Yu, then Wen Chun will get proof for their story,"  
"We can just give them money!"  
"We tried that for your story with Xiaoyou last time, remember? But Wen Chun is a big tabloid, they have enough money and power,"  
"Wait, please give me time to think, there must be another way,"  
"There is no time, Yan'er! Fudao, go get the story, now!"  
Fudao immediately walked out of the office.  
Ximen sighed in frustration, "Mom, you can't do this, why would you want to take down Yiming? They only have 2% market share,"  
"Aside from the fact that we have no choice, for your information, they're winning over us in the niche market, we are looking for an opportunity to bring them down, this is a good chance,"  
"That is not fair! Why don't we bring them down by coming up with better strategy in niche?"  
"You are trying to lecture me about fairness now? Would you even care if Xiaoyou's father does not work in Yiming?"  
"Okay, fine, you're right! I only care because Xiaoyou's father work there, so this needs to be stopped! Let them release my article, I don't care! It's just gossip!"  
"Yan'er! Stop acting like a kid! You know we need to make quick decisions in business! Cool your head off! I don't have time for this, I have to stop Wen Chun from releasing your article," Ling Meihua grabbed her bag and rushed over to exit.

Ximen quickly start thinking of how he should handle this problem. But he really does not know the scale of Yiming's tax evasion story. It can be just a rumor and has no impact. It can be the truth and has a huge impact. He need to make sure of that first. 

He walked out of the office and started looking for Fudao. He can't find him so he called him. A few times but Fudao's line is busy. Ximen knows Fudao is now in line with his informant. He is restless. He can't stay still and yet he is not sure of what to do. Then, somehow he called Meizuo for no reason. But he didn't pick up either. After half an hour, Fudao called him back.

"Ximen, you called me?"  
"Yes, did you manage to get the Yiming story? Is it true?"  
"It looks like it could be true, but my source need to get further information, at this point we really don't know if we can sell this story to Wen Chun or not, there is too little information,"  
"Okay, I see..."  
"Ximen, I really didn't know Xiaoyou's father works at Yiming, I'm so sorry..."  
"It's okay, ...thank you Fudao, please inform me any further development,"  
"Okay, I will..."  
They hung up.

Ximen sent a message to F4 group chat: SOS. It's their code to initiate a video group call when one of them is in urgent situation. He waited. Lei is the first one to reply, 'I'm ready any time.' Ten minutes later, Meizuo replied 'My meeting is just over. I'm free now.' Five minutes later, Ah Si replied 'Sorry! Give me five more minutes! I'll start the video call when I'm ready!' Ximen replied, 'Thanks guys'

After awhile, Ximen received a video call connected to all three of them. Ximen told them what happened from the beginning.  
Ah Si responded, "Oh gee... such a bad coincidence... why must Yiming came up?"  
"I tried to stop it, I really did. I told her I'll talk to Selina Yu, the root of the problem, but my mom said at this point, it'll give proof to my story."  
"Your mom's right." Lei made a comment.  
"Okay then, what should I do? I really prefer to let Wen Chun release my story."  
Meizuo speak up, "Ximen, I have to agree with your mom. You're Tianfu's successor. Eliminating bad press about you is the right thing to do or else clients will lose trust in Tianfu. We don't know yet how this Yiming story will turn out. Let's just wait."  
"Don't you think it's too late if I just wait then it cause a huge damage for Xiaoyou's dad?" Ximen wondered.  
Ah Si agreed, "Yeah, I think you need to do something quickly. What if you tell Xiaoyou's dad what is about to happen? So maybe he can inform the higher ups about this and they can prevent a big scandal from happening."  
Meizuo shook his head, "No, no! That's a bad idea, it'll just jeopardize Ximen's relationship with Xiaoyou even faster. Xiaoyou's dad will think bad of Ximen's mother and all. And what if the impact of the story is not that bad? It will just unnecessarily cause problem between Ximen and Xiaoyou."  
Ximen threw his back onto the back of the chair, sighed, "Then, you guys are saying, I should just wait and see and do nothing about this?"  
"Ximen, I don't think the tax evasion will cause direct impact to Xiaoyou's father. He is just the head of a factory, right?" Ah Si said.  
Lei responded, "It depends. If the loss is big then they might get bankrupt and there is a possibility that Xiaoyou's dad lose his job."  
"Okay, then I need to find a way to make Wen Chun remove both stories from their release."  
Meizuo shook his head again, "Ximen, that is impossible. You cannot do anything too reckless. You just need to wait."   
Ah Si made a suggestion, "Look, worst comes worst, Xiaoyou's dad will lose his job. Then you help him get a job maybe at one of your factories?"  
"That is a good idea, Ah Si! I agree with that," Meizuo nod.  
"Ugh... guys, but I'm the one who will be causing him losing his job. How could I just go offer him another job like nothing happens?"  
"Well... At least you show him good intention..." Meizuo said in a small voice.  
"This is so messed up..." Ximen tousled his own hair in frustration.  
Everyone paused. Silence.  
Suddenly, Lei speak up, "I'm thinking... didn't one of the tabloids write about Xiaoyou's family last week? Did the tabloid write that Xiaoyou's father works at a Yiming factory?"  
"What if they did?" Ximen weakly asked.  
Lei stared into space, in deep thoughts, "If the higher ups in Yiming find out one of their factory head's daughter is related to Tianfu..."  
"What if they know?" Ximen asked again.  
"I don't know... maybe I'm thinking too much. I guess there are a lot of possibilities."   
"Lei, tell me anything possible!"  
Lei moved closer to his screen, "IF Xiaoyou's dad know something about the tax evasion, IF they know Tianfu leaked the story, IF the higher ups find out about Xiaoyou's dad related to Tianfu... then Xiaoyou's dad is in a very bad position, but there are a lot of IFs here... so let's hope none of them gonna happen."  
Ximen understood what Lei is getting at. Xiaoyou's dad will be suspected as a traitor in Yiming as someone who leaked the tax evasion story to Tianfu.   
Ximen weakly nod, "You're right. It's a possibility..."   
"Don't think things too much, Ximen, we don't know how things will turn out yet," Meizuo tried to calm him down.  
"Okay, you guys are right, I'll just wait and see and think of the next step from there..."   
"Keep us informed with the latest update!" Meizuo said.  
"I will. Thanks a lot for your time, guys..." Ximen ended the video call.

Ximen is frustrated. He can only hope the Yiming story is not worth for Wen Chun but possibility is small. All the way he is driving back to his office, he kept thinking over how to fix the problem. But he hit a dead end. Then, he started thinking how much he bring troubles to Xiaoyou and her family. Not only he cannot protect her, he is the cause of all the troubles she is going through. He started thinking if what his mother is saying is right. That Xiaoyou is not strong enough to handle the storm. He started thinking if what Xiaoyou's step father is saying is right. His family background is too much for Xiaoyou to handle. Her angelic smile, her small back, her small hands came onto his mind. How can he make her small, fragile back carry such a burden? 

A few hours later, he received a call from Fudao.  
"Ximen..."  
"Tell me..."  
"We got the full story. The tax evasion is true. Wen Chun agreed to trade your story with Yiming's... we had them completely deleted your story. Yiming's scandal will be released tomorrow morning..."  
"I see..."  
"I'm sorry, Ximen, I really am..."  
"It's okay, it's nobody's fault...thank you for informing me, Fudao" he hung up.

He received a WeChat message from Xiaoyou. She sent a photo of her with an egg cake. She is happily and beautifully smiling.

"DING! I made mini egg cakes! I'll save some for you. I can't wait for you to taste it. -Love always, Your Xiaoyou."

Suddenly his vision become blurry. Before he know it, a drop of tear fell on his phone screen.

~*~

_I'm losing myself..._

~*~

(to be continued)


	8. Catastrophe - Part 2

_"What did I tell you about me and sweets?"_  
_"Aw, Ximen! C'mon, it's egg cake! Taste it!"_  
_Xiaoyou put the egg cake into his mouth._  
_"What do you think?" she smiled widely._  
_He looked surprised, he turned to Xiaoyou, "I actually like it!"_  
_"You do!? See, you like sweets too!"_  
_"Only ones made by you..." he moved closer to her face._  
_She giggled, "Really?"_  
_Ximen put two egg cakes to her mouth._  
_"That's too much,"_  
_Xiaoyou is having difficulties in chewing them since her mouth is too full._  
_Ximen laughed. She slapped his arm._

Xiaoyou woke up smiling widely. She just dreamed eating the egg cakes with Ximen. She opened her eyes feeling so happy. Then, she wondered why she dreamed that. Is she that excited about Ximen tasting her egg cake? Such a weird dream, she thought. She sit up. The dream reminded her that Ximen did not reply her message yet yesterday. She checked her phone. Still no reply. But status is read. So he read it already. Maybe he was busy with work last night, she thought. She decided to send him another message.  
"Morning! Did you work late again yesterday? Please take care, don't work too hard. I can't wait to see you tonight. (kisses3x) -Your Xiaoyou" 

It's Tuesday. Xiaoyou has night shift at the tea shop. Ximen always picks her up to take her home. Sometimes they stop by to get late dinner or anything else. They both has very busy schedule so they would take the chance to meet any time possible even if it's just for one or two hours. 

Xiaoyou has tea ceremony class today at the campus. She majors tea history because that is her strong interest. She is also excited about the modern tea and tea business industry classes. But she is weak at tea ceremony lessons. It feels too traditional and unflexible for her. But it is a required class that every student has to take to pass the term. Today, they are learning about different methods of tea brewing and Xiaoyou was frustrated. The differences of the methods are too small and detailed for her to remember. She cannot wait to complain to Ximen about this tonight. Ximen would probably comfort her and promise to teach her easier ways to memorize all those brewing methods. Thinking about Ximen always raise her happy mood. She can't help but to smile when she is thinking of him. Suddenly she remembered she sent him a message this morning. She checked her phone. Still no reply and this time, the status is unread. Xiaoyou pondered. It's unlike Ximen to not reply this long. Did he lose his phone somewhere? Did something happen at work? Did something happen with his mom? But she decided to wait until tonight.

After class, she spent hours in the library to work on her tea history report. She has to make individual presentation on Thursday. But then Ximen kept coming up into her mind. She checked her phone a couple of times in between working on her report. Still no reply from Ximen. Should she call him? But she doesn't want to disturb him if he is really busy at work. She decided to send him another message. "Ximen, are you busy? Will you be able to come pick me up tonight? It's okay if you can't. Just let me know. (heart)"  
Around 4pm, she left her campus to go to the Talent's Tea Shop. There is a big rain outside. Fortunately, she always have her umbrella inside her bag.

Shan Cai has quit the tea shop. She decided to focus on her chef part time job. Xiaoyou is really missing the days she talk about everything with Shan Cai at the tea shop. About Shan Cai's romance troubles with Daoming Si. About her own romance troubles with Ximen. But they can only talk on WeChat now or arrange meetups if they want to meet. Her staff in the tea shop today is a new girl. She has to teach her everything from the beginning so she has to come earlier than usual. The new girl is a very pretty girl with a long hair. She is 16 years old, a high school student. One of the customers that day was a high school boy in uniform and he talked to the new girl a bit. He calls her "Cutie tea girl" Xiaoyou can't hold back her big smile seeing and hearing them from afar. It reminds her of her first met with Ximen. Even after the boy left, he continued smiling reminiscing the days Ximen called her "Cute milk tea girl." 

Then she remember about Ximen is not replying her today. She pulled out her phone to check once again. Still no reply. Maybe he is not coming today afterall. She looked outside. It is still raining. She can hear thunderstorms. She sighed. She is still hoping Ximen would come tonight. The shop is closing at 10pm, the high school girl staff left Xiaoyou alone. Xiaoyou has to stay to sort out inventory. She look outside. No signs of Ximen yet. 

Suddenly she can hear her phone ringtone. She immediately picked it up in a hurry. She thought it's Ximen. She is disappointed to see it's her mom on the screen. Then she is surprised that it's not her mom's voice but her stepdad.  
"Xiaoyou? Where are you?"  
"Pa? I'm still at the tea shop. Why are you with Ma? Are you home?"  
"Yes"  
"Why are you back home on Tuesday?"  
"Something big and weird happened.... Xiaoyou, I am dismissed from the factory,"  
Xiaoyou widened her eyes, "What? You mean, you got fired? Oh my god, Pa, why? How did it happen?"  
"Not only that... Look, hurry come home and we'll talk,"  
"I don't know if I can go back home fast, it is still heavily raining and it's a bit flooding outside, probably around my ankle, it might take awhile..."  
"Your mom is asking if you are with Ximen? She said he usually pick you up and take you home on Tuesdays?"  
"No, Pa... I don't think he is coming tonight. He has not been replying my messages since yesterday..."  
"He has not been replying you? No wonder..."  
"What do you mean 'no wonder'?"  
"Xiaoyou, my dismissal might have something to do with Ximen..."  
"What? What do you mean? How is that even possible?"  
"I don't know, everything was so weird today. I'm also not sure... but..."  
"Pa, just tell me now from the beginning. I can't get home soon,"  
Jiang Zemin sighed, a lot of things happened today at the factory, he tried to remember from the beginning.  
"This morning... we found out that Wen Chun-- you know the big tabloid? They released an article about Yiming Group's tax evasion scandal. The whole factory was in panic the whole day. We received inquiries from other media. I had to make contacts with the higher ups in the head office to confirm the truth. The head office would not tell me anything, they were very reluctant to give any response to my calls. I had to make decisions whether to stop the production line or not, without any confirmation from the head office. It was such a tough day since morning for me. Then suddenly, the head office asked me to come there. I was very surprised. Why am I called? Then I came back here to go to the head office around 3pm. I was called to a room with the Vice President, the HR director and a few others interrogating me. First of all, they mentioned that they found out the source of the tax evasion story was the Tianfu Group. Then, they had another information from Wen Chun, the tabloid. That it was me who leaked the scandal to Tianfu. Because my daughter, you, Xiaoyou is dating the heir of Tianfu. I told them, I did not even know anything about the tax evasion. I asked them where they got this lie from, they said Wen Chun informed them it was Ximen Yan himself who told them that he got information from me..."  
"What!? No! That's impossible! Ximen would not do that, Pa!"  
Xiaoyou is so confused. She felt like a bomb has just been dropped on her.  
"I know... I know Ximen would not do that, that's why I thought it was weird..."  
"Then, what happened?"  
"They asked me to wait for a few hours, then the HR director called me to his room, they issued dismissal letter for me,"  
"Without any proof!? This is ridiculous!"  
"I'm still really confused with the situation too, Xiaoyou... I need to clear my name... so I need to ask Ximen about this matter,"  
"Okay, I will call him, Pa---" Xiaoyou noticed something. She thought she saw Ximen outside, "Wait Pa, I think I saw Ximen, I'll call you back,"  
"Wait, Xiaoyo---"  
Xiaoyou hung up. She took her red umbrella and opened the door. The big wind blew the rain inside the shop. She saw Ximen standing by the window.  
She widened her eyes, "Ximen!?"  
He is just standing there without any umbrella, all wet.  
"Ximen, why are you just standing there! Come in!" Xiaoyou shared her umbrella with him and pulled his arm to take him inside.  
As soon as they got in, Xiaoyou told him, "I'll get towel from inside, please wait,"  
Xiaoyou looked for towel inside the storage room, but there are only table wipe towels, not big enough. So she grabbed a few of them. She went back to the shop floor and find Ximen is still standing by the door, staring into space.  
"Ximen, take a seat. Here." she pulled a chair. Ximen is not responding and stand still.  
Xiaoyou wrinkled her forehead. She decided to pull his arm and drag him to make him sit. He didn't resist and let himself sit on the chair. Xiaoyou start drying his hair with the towel, "You'll catch cold like this, Ximen, what are you thinking?" suddenly she felt him grabbing her arm tightly. Then he took away the towel from her hand.  
"Xiaoyou, sit down, we need to talk..."  
Xiaoyou has the feeling that this is related to her step father.  
"Yes, Ximen... my dad just called, he told me what happened..." she took a seat across the table.  
He looked up at him with a tensed face, "So you know already?"  
"Know what?"  
"I caused your father's dismissal..."  
Xiaoyou is confused.  
"Ximen, please tell me everything from the beginning... what has happened? I have only heard dad's side of the story,"  
"One of the women I slept with, Selina Yu, the heiress of Yu Enterprise, which I cut off from my business last time, leaked story to Wen Chun, about my bad habit with women... they were ready to release a story about me being an incapable heir to Tianfu and that all I do was to play around with women and that I was getting every business by sleeping with women..."  
Xiaoyou felt something is different with Ximen tonight. She cannot feel any warmth in the way he speak, in the way he look at her, the warmth she had always seen from Ximen, is invisible tonight. He feels so distant.  
He continued, "My mom was frustrated, she decided to sell a bigger story to Wen Chun, in trade of my story's elimination... we cannot afford any bad press about me at this point, so we had to choose this way... the story we traded for, was Yiming's tax evasion..."  
Xiaoyou is stunned to hear this, "You traded your story with my father's workplace's scandal?"  
Ximen nod.  
"Why?"  
"Because we have no choice, Xiaoyou..."  
"Did you immediately agree to this...?"  
"Yes..."  
"No... that can't be..."  
"Xiaoyou... that is how the business world works... we have to make quick decisions every second..."  
"But... why... is my father is dismissed?"  
"I lied to Wen Chun... I told them I got the information from your father..."  
Xiaoyou heard a loud thunder. She was not sure if it was really the thunder outside or just in her mind.  
"Ximen... why are you saying a lie? Why are you not yourself today?"  
"I'm sorry, Xiaoyou, that is the truth..."  
"My father did not even know anything about the tax evasion! Why would you lie to them you got the information from my dad!? I cannot believe this, Ximen!" her eyes are glistening with tears.  
"We have to protect our source, so I decided to make use of our relationship.... a few tabloids have released information about your father working in Yiming last week... it'll be easier for people to believe your father is the one who leaked the story..."  
"I don't believe any of this, Ximen... why are you acting like this?" streaks of tears running down swiftly on her face.  
"Xiaoyou... now you know the real me... let's end everything... let's put a stop to everything..."  
".... end what? Stop what...?"  
"Us... I'm here to tell you, that I will not see you anymore...."  
Xiaoyou shook her head weakly while sobbing, "I don't need this now... Ximen, my father is in trouble, I need your help! I need your support!! Are you running away from me again!?"  
"Yes! I'm running away! Didn't you know that already? I'm a coward, Xiaoyou! I told you since day one!"  
"Why.... why... why are you giving up on us......."  
"You can see that all I do is bringing you and your family troubles, Xiaoyou.... we have to stop this, I have to stop this... I don't deserve... you..."  
Xiaoyou stood up in frustration, "No, no, no.... this is not just about you!!! Why are you always seeing things from your own point of view! This relationship is two ways, Ximen! It's not just about you!"  
"What do you mean? This is for your own sake! I am setting you free from all troubles, Xiaoyou.... all I can give you is pain...."  
"This can't just be it..." she is sobbing hard, looking into his eyes.  
"Your dad told me the other day, Xiaoyou, he talked about it with your mother, they have concerns about our relationship, they prefer for us to end things, cos it's a big burden for you and them, to have me close to you.... they are right..." Ximen slowly get up and stood closer to her, "Xiaoyou, please find another man who can make you happy ... I'm not the one for you..."  
Xiaoyou put her arms around Ximen's waist. She is hugging him tightly.  
"You can't do this to me... please don't leave me... please, Ximen, I beg you.... we can solve this problem together...."  
Tears falling down on Ximen's face the second he felt her arms on his waist.  
"Even like this... I feel like my whole body is full of thorns that are hurting you, Xiaoyou..." he bitterly smiled.  
"I don't care, I don't care..... I just want you...."  
"I'm a very, very bad man, Xiaoyou... you deserve a better person in your life... please... just forget about me..." he let go of her and made his exit, walking into the heavy rain and shallow flood outside.  
Xiaoyou stood there and sobbed for a few seconds. Then, she grabbed her umbrella and ran outside. She opened it and caught up Ximen. She stretched out her umbrella, "Use this!"  
Ximen ignored her but she forced him to take the umbrella.  
"Don't be ridiculous! You need this, Xiaoyou!"  
Xiaoyou shook her head and insisted for Ximen to take her umbrella. She made him hold it.  
Suddenly, someone stretched out an opened umbrella to Xiaoyou, covering her from the rain.  
It's Jiang Zemin.  
Ximen's eyes widened.  
"Pa!"  
"You'll get sick like this, Xiaoyou... let's go home..." he pulled her further away from Ximen.  
"Bofu... I deeply apologize that things have come to this..." he lowered his head.  
"I have many questions to ask you, Ximen... but let's talk properly later... I will bring Xiaoyou home, you better quickly go home too..." he suggested.  
"Bofu... I have told Xiaoyou that we should not see each other anymore... I will not bother Xiaoyou and your family anymore from now on... I promise,"  
Jiang Zemin bitterly smiled, "Do not promise something you cannot keep,"  
Ximen is taken aback, "But I'm--"  
"Good night, Ximen," he turned to his daughter, "Come on, Xiaoyou," he brought her back to the shop.  
As they entered the shop, Zemin said to her, "Get your stuff and let's go home, before flood is getting higher, come on..."  
Xiaoyou didn't listen to her father. Instead, she watched Ximen from the window. She saw him turning around and walked further, further away from her. With her red umbrella on his hand. 

~*~

_My whole world falls apart..._

~*~

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very painful chapter to write T_T I wrote this while listening to Love Exist T_T (+rain sound effects lol)


	9. 39 degrees Fever

Xiaoyou lost track of time and she doesn't know for how long has she stared at the ceiling. She is lying on her bed. She is still feeling headache. Hard to breath because of her runny nose and terrible cough. She caught high fever as soon as she got home on that rainy night. 39 degrees fever. Her mother brought her to see a doctor the following day. Doctor said it's just cold and that Xiaoyou was too tired. He said she should rest at home for 3 days.

Shancai talked to Xiaoyou through WeChat. She heard from Daoming Si about what Ximen told him in F4 group chat. So she asked her if everything is okay. Shancai was shocked to hear the outcome from Xiaoyou. She promised she'd visit Xiaoyou at her home. 

Fever is gone today but she is still feeling weak and terrible cough is still torturing her. Her mind wandered to that rainy night again. She can't stop thinking of how different Ximen was that time. But she has seen him before. It was the same Ximen she saw when she confessed her feelings for him. The same Ximen she saw when she continued to pursue him. The Ximen who is locking his heart tightly. The icy Ximen. She never thought she'd see him again. Not to mention, this time, he admitted he did something very bad. Xiaoyou cannot believe he would sell her father off in trade of his own reputation as Tianfu's heir. But if it's true, Xiaoyou wondered if the real Ximen is nothing like she thought. Nothing like the Ximen in her heart? What if the real Ximen is really the heartless Ximen? Her heart keep breaking into pieces over and over everytime she think of this, since that night. Xiaoyou does not have the courage to send Ximen any text ever since. She knows Ximen will just ignore her texts and break her heart again. She is waiting for him to send her a text. Apology for being so heartless that night. Apology for lying to her. But of course, it was all just in her mind. Ximen never send any text either. She is feeling really miserable. She is just mentally and physically down right now.

She was surprised to hear a noise of her room's door suddenly opened wide without a knock.   
"Xiaoyou!!!" it's Shancai.  
"Shancai!" Xiaoyou saw Daoming Si behind her and he stood by the door.  
Shancai came rushing and hugged her on the bed.  
"I'm so sorry to hear what happened! oh my god, Xiaoyou, it must be so hard on you! Your father got fired, Ximen is breaking up with you and now you caught a high fever." Shancai hugged him even tighter.  
"Shancai... thank you for coming, but err... you're hurting me now..."  
Shancai let her go, "God, so sorry, I'm so sorry, Xiaoyou, are you okay? How are you feeling now? Is there anything I can help? Just let me know!"  
"Its okay, Shancai... just with you here, I'm very happy already, thank you," she gave her a weak smile.  
"Urgh, I'm really gonna beat up Ximen to death for you! How dare he caused your dad lose his job and broke your heart on top of that!" Shancai said in anger.  
Daoming Si asked, "Did he really say he was the one who made your father lose his job, Xiaoyou?"  
She nod, "Yes... that's what he said..."  
"What did he exactly say? Can you tell me from the beginning?" he asked further.  
"The beginning... ? Uhh... let me remember..." Xiaoyou tried to remember what he said that night, it is always heartbreaking to remember again, but she shared her memory to Daoming Si, anyway.  
"He said about trading a bad gossip article about him with my dad's company's scandal... he said he had no choice and he immediately agreed to it... then he said about having to protect his source so he had to tell Wen Chun that it was my dad who leaked the information... Daoming Si, is this all true?" Xiaoyou's eyes got teary.  
Shancai hugged her head, "It's okay, Xiaoyou, it's okay, you don't have to remember it again..."  
"Xiaoyou... Parts of it are lies... he did have no choice because it was his mother's decision but when he called us for a group chat, he desperately tried to stop everything and asked our opinions. He said he preferred for his article to be released rather than your dad's company's scandal..." Daoming Si told her the truth.  
Xiaoyou widened her eyes, "Really? So he did lie..." Xiaoyou felt a bit relieved, "Then what happened?" he turned to him again.  
Daoming Si took a seat on Xiaoyou's study desk chair, "Last time he texted us in group chat was that he got a call from his mother's assistant that the tax evasion story is true and that he was gonna go visit Wen Chun to stop both stories from getting released. He said he got a big amount of money ready to offer them."   
Shancai impatiently asked, "Then how did Xiaoyou's dad get fired!?"  
He shrugged, "I have no idea... that was the last time he texted us in our group chat. I don't know what happened after that. Maybe Meizuo knows..."  
"I see..." Xiaoyou looked down.  
"I'm so sorry, Xiaoyou," Shancai caressed her hair.  
Xiaoyou shook her head, "It's okay... at least now I know half of what really happened. I'm glad. Thank you, Daoming Si," she smiled.

~*~

_You locked yourself again and left me outside in the cold..._

~*~

Ling Meihua pulled the thermometer out of Ximen's mouth.  
"38.5 degrees...hmm... at least better than yesterday..." she said.   
"Mom, I need to go to the office today,"  
She shook her head, "You're not allowed anywhere out of this room, Yan'er... I'll have Ludan guard you 24 hours,"  
"Why are you still here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be back in Beijing already?" he complained.  
"Yes, my business is done here. So I am now here as your mother, til your fever is gone,"  
Ximen is suddenly reminded of his childhood. No matter how busy she was and how strict she was in educating him, she was always a loving and caring mother for him. Ximen is a bit surprised of his own realization that his mother has not changed despite the terrible things happening in the last few days that made him very upset of her.  
"Mom... I ended things with Xiaoyou..." he looked down.  
"Oh... ? Too bad..."  
"I thought you'll be happy about this,"  
"I'm indifferent about this... I neither like her nor hate her..." she shrugged.  
"You are right, mom... my background is too complicated... I think I prefer not to get married ever..." Ximen said.   
Ling Meihua chuckled, "Safe that for when you get older, you're still too young... anyway, your friend is here visiting you..."  
"Friend?"  
She opened the door and gestured someone to enter. It's Meizuo.  
Ximen rolled his eyes in disappointment.  
"Of course it's me. Did you expect Xiaoyou to show up?" Meizuo rolled his eyes too.  
Ximen didn't answer and just blow his runny nose with a tissue.  
"Make yourself at home, Meizuo... I'll have Ting Hu bring some drink and snack for you two," she smiled.  
"Thank you, bomu(auntie)... please no trouble,"  
She shook her head, "No trouble at all," she closed the door.  
Meizuo turned to Ximen and heavily sighed.  
"Xi Men Yan, I am very disappointed in you," Meizuo shook his head and took a seat on a chair near the bed.  
"Don't call me with full name like I'm a criminal," he lied down and turned around hugging his pillow with his back facing his best friend.  
"You ARE a criminal! None of us suggested you to break Xiaoyou's heart like that!"   
"It's for her sake! For her good, she is better off without me. I only bring bad luck for her..."  
"Sheesh, Ximen think! Her father is in trouble! She needed both mental and physical support from you... but you just ditched him heartlessly in the midst of all her troubles, do you realize how much you've hurt her!?"   
Ximen felt his headache is getting worse hearing Meizuo's shouting at him.  
He turned around, upset, "Why do you care so much about her? Then maybe you are confident enough that you can protect her better than me? Go ahead!"  
"Oh wow... no logic can get through your head right now, I see..." Meizuo sighed.  
Ximen turned around and sit up, "Look! I'm doing my best to fix things now. Fudao is still helping me to negotiate with Yiming to withdraw their dismissal order for her dad, okay? But also... it is best for her if I sever any ties with her, before it complicates things,"  
"It's too late for that, Ximen, can't you see that?? Media and public already see Xiaoyou as someone related to you! Ending things with her will not reverse that fact!"  
"How can you not see that I'm doing this for her sake!?"  
"Because I see you are doing this for your own sake! You cannot stand seeing her getting hurt, because it hurts you too... you cannot stand sharing the pain... so you ran away!"  
"How could you say that!? Look, I made my decision, Meizuo! I'm sure she will be much happier without me. She will find another man, much better than me. She has not been texting me at all these few days, I'm sure she is now out there living her life happily without me..."  
Meizuo smirked, "So you're disappointed she is not texting you these few days?"  
"I'm not!"  
"She had 39 degrees fever just like you, Ximen..."  
Ximen paused and surprised to hear this.  
"What..."  
Someone knocked. Ting Hu opened the door.  
"I'm bringing tea and snack for you two..."  
"Oh please come in. Thank you, Ting Hu, so sorry for the trouble," Meizuo widely smiled.  
The middle aged lady placed the tray on the table near the chair Meizuo's sitting.  
"Not at all, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation," she left.  
Meizuo sipped his tea and continued, "She is home-resting just like you... Ah Si just texted he and Shancai just visited Xiaoyou at her home,"  
Ximen stared into space, "Is she... I mean... is she..."  
"Yes, she's okay, her fever gone down, she is still coughing but she is getting better, said Shancai,"  
Ximen sighed in relief.  
"You should thank Ah Si later, he did a huge effort to hold down Shancai from trying to come here and kill you,"  
Ximen does not seem to be listening and in deep thoughts, looking worried.  
"Are you dying to text her now? Dying to jump out the window and run to her house now?" Meizuo teased her.  
Ximen looked away and pouted.  
"Don't worry... I'll send her food and flowers and I'll visit her too,"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Do you prefer for me not to?"  
"No, go ahead, I don't care,"  
"Look... Ximen, I can't stay too long, but I'll talk to Fudao and take care of things... you focus on getting better and healthy, okay? I'm leaving now..." Meizuo got up and head for exit.  
"Hey, Meizuo..."  
Meizuo stopped and turned to him.  
He looked away, "Thanks..."  
Meizuo smirked, "No problem, get well soon!" he stepped outside and closed the door.

~*~

_I'm torn apart just thinking of you..._

~*~

Xiaoyou received WeChat texts from Meizuo not long after Daoming Si and Shancai visited her. He said he need to talk to her but he will wait until she get better and healthy. The following day, Meizuo sent her foods and flowers. Xiaoyou wished it was from Ximen, at the back of her mind, but she kept thinking she should brush away that thought. Things might really be over with Ximen. Meizuo texted her again that he wants to meet her when she is feeling better. Xiaoyou said she will go to campus the next day, so they can meet up after her class. Meizuo said he will pick her up at her campus. 

The following day, she was in a library when she got a call from her step father, "Xiaoyou?"  
"Pa? What is it?"  
"Xiaoyou, I got called back to work in Yiming again! They want me back as the head of the factory!"  
"Really!? Pa, that is so great! I'm so happy to hear that!" Xiaoyou tried her best to lower her voice as much as she can. She is slowly walking toward the exit to step outside.  
"However... due to the tax evasion case, we have to close the factory in Suzhou. So I will be in charge of a factory near Beijing. Xiaoyou... we are moving to Beijing,"  
"Ah!? Beijing?" she almost dropped her phone.

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow suddenly I imagined manga Mimasaka Akira when I wrote Ximen-Meizuo scene hahaha.... sorry if he got OOC from Kankan's Meizuo XD


	10. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meizuo has a long talk with Xiaoyou. He tell her about when F4 met for the first time when they were children. Ximen sees them together and misunderstand.

Xiaoyou received a WeChat message from Meizuo as soon as her class is over.  
"I'm here. Waiting at your campus lobby."  
When Xiaoyou arrived at the lobby, she saw Meizuo surrounded by a few girls and he is talking to them with a smiley face. She feel that it's a familiar scene. Ximen is also always surrounded by girls whenever he is waiting for her in this lobby. Lately, just thinking of him always makes her feel a sharp knife stabbing her inside her chest.  
Meizuo saw Xiaoyou, smiled widely and waved to her.  
He turned to the girls, "Xiaoyou is here. See you girls again. It was fun talking to you! bye!"  
He approached Xiaoyou, "Hey!"  
"Sorry to make you wait, Meizuo," she smiled.  
"Not at all,"  
"I see you made friends there," she glanced at the girls who are still looking at Meizuo and now looking at Xiaoyou with jealous looks.  
"Oh, one of them was my junior in high school. I know her and then she introduced her friends to me. They are familiar with my exhibitions so I got excited talking with them," he chuckled.  
"How nice," she smiled.  
"You ready?"  
"Of course," she nod.  
"I'll treat you dinner, come on!"  
"Really?" she followed him.  
"How are you feeling? Still sick?"  
"Fever is gone. But my nose is still runny and still coughing,"  
"But you are feeling better right?"  
"Yes, absolutely," she nod.  
"Glad to hear that,"  
They reached his car and he opened the door for her. She got in and sit on the passenger's seat. Meizuo got on the driver's seat and started the engine.  
"Thank you for the foods and flowers you sent me, you really didn't have to,"  
"Were you disappointed those were not from Ximen?" he smiled.  
Xiaoyou bitterly smiled, "A bit... but I'm just more surprised... why did you send me those?"  
"I just want you to know that you still have friends who care about you... please don't take it the wrong way," he chuckled.  
She nod, "I see. I did figure it was some kind of that intention,"  
"You were Ximen's girlfriend, someone he truly love, somehow that automatically makes me feel you're my little sister... I dunno if this makes sense for you, but..." he said sincerely while staring at the road.  
Xiaoyou glanced at Meizuo and smiled, "I'm very happy you feel that way about me..."  
Meizuo turned to her and smiled too.  
"It was just my instinct, feeling like I gotta take care of you when Ximen can't be there for you..."  
Before Xiaoyou could say anything back, Meizuo stopped and started parking the car.  
"We're here,"  
"Oh, so close?" Xiaoyou glanced at the signboard, "Dadong? We're gonna be eating Peking duck?" she feel amused.  
"Yup!!"  
They got out of the car together and head toward the entrance.  
"You know Ximen was born in Beijing, right?"  
She nod.  
"Dadong is Ximen's family's favorite place, he told me his parents often took him to this restaurant, the one in Beijing, when he was a child,"  
Xiaoyou is taken aback. Why are they having dinner in Ximen's family's favorite place? she thought.  
Meizuo talked to the waiter, "I have reservation for two. My name is Feng Meizuo,"  
The waiter lead them to their table.  
As they are seating and getting comfortable, she asked him, "Meizuo... why are you bringing me here...?"  
He smiled, "You have guessed our topic tonight is Ximen, right? Tonight's theme is all-Ximen, so I might as well bring you somewhere related to him..."  
"I see..."  
Meizuo made orders to the waiter. When the waiter left, he turned to Xiaoyou.  
"Ximen moved to Shanghai with his mother when he was 6. It was when his parents had problems for the first time... then Ximen was left alone here when he entered junior high school,"  
"Left alone? And his mother?"  
"Back to Beijing, for work,"  
"I see... Ximen's mother is such a hard working lady... I can see that..."  
"She is a very capable businesswoman, Xiaoyou... I don't know if all of her decisions are always correct, but she really knows what she is doing,"  
"Including selling Yiming's story to a tabloid?" she frowned.  
He gave her a bitter smile, "Maybe, maybe not,"  
"What really happened, Meizuo? Daoming Si told me Ximen made an effort to stop both articles from being released,"  
"The plan backfired on him. It was a reckless move. I told him not to do it. He made contact with Wenchun but his mind was clouded with extreme emotions. He accidentally told Wenchun about his relation with your father. Wenchun took this as a chance to put him on a spot and did exactly what Ximen feared the most. They told Yiming the source was your father..."  
"Why would Wenchun do that? Did Ximen ever do anything wrong to them?"  
"Not Ximen... it was Tianfu... Wenchun once released Tianfu's big scandal story. It was even brought to legal court and thanks to Tianfu's clever legal advisor, Tianfu won the case and Wenchun had to pay an enormous amount of compensation. Wenchun still hold grudge against Tianfu..."  
Xiaoyou widened her eyes, "So that is why they always target on Ximen!?"  
"Yes... they are very eager to reveal anything bad about Ximen, the future of Tianfu..."  
Xiaoyou heavily sighed, "Why does things have to be this complicated...?"  
"Xiaoyou... Ximen also asked his mother's assistant to negotiate with Yiming and he made a trade with them so your dad can get his job back... did he..."  
Xiaoyou was surprised, "Oh! is that why? Yeah, my dad just called today, he said Yiming want him back,"  
"Oh glad things worked out the best!" Meizuo said in relief.  
"But... he has to move to Beijing now because the factory in Suzhou is closing..."  
"Oh... I see... but its still a good thing, right?"  
"Yes... but..."  
"But?"  
"But... I just don't understand him... if he know he could make things work out... why did he end things with me... is he-- is he falling out of love with me..." she looked down.  
"He still love you, Xiaoyou... he love you very much... I know that much..." Meizuo said with full of confidence.  
"Then, why..." tears welling up on her eyes.  
Their orders came. Xiaoyou looked away and stared through the window so the waiters won't see her tears.  
Meizuo smiled to the waiters, "Thank you"  
As they left, Meizuo said to her, "Xiaoyou! Lets eat!! These are really delicious stuff!" he cheerfully said.  
Xiaoyou wiped her tears and forced a smile. She nod. She started slicing the roasted duck when Meizuo asked her, "Has he ever told you how F4 met?"  
She shook her head, "No..."  
"We were 1st grade elementary school. I was in the same class as Ximen. I met him for the first time during a lunch break. Everyone was eating their lunchboxes in the canteen. I ate really slow that time. The bell rang and it was time for all of us to return to class. But I hadn't finish my lunch yet. The teacher said I could finish my lunch first and come to class later. I thought I was left alone but then I realized there was a boy sitting across me and just stared at me. He said "Take your time. I'll wait for you. Let's go to class together," I was really touched. I thought, wow this boy is so cool and handsome! That was the first time I met Ximen,"  
Suddenly Xiaoyou laughed, "So you fell in love with him that time?"  
Meizuo laughed, "I will not deny it. I did fall in love with him for a bit that time,"  
Xiaoyou giggled.  
"I often hung out with Ximen during breaks ever since. Then, one day, after school, Ximen said he wanted to introduce me with his other friends from other classes. I was surprised when he introduced me to Ah Si and Lei. Those two were well known in school as ones of the kids that everyone did not want to be friends with. Ah Si because he was a very rude and violent boy. Lei because he was autistic and had weird attitude. So... miraculously, since then we all became brothers... I was surprised Ah Si and Lei were not as bad as they were rumored. I got along with them pretty quickly..."  
Xiaoyou is fascinated with F4 first meet story. She keep smiling listening to Meizuo.  
"How did Ximen get to know Daoming Si and Huaze Lei?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure but Ximen is the type who just can't leave someone alone. He cares too much about people and their feelings. He is too kind-hearted. I guess he could not stand seeing us left alone..."  
"This is the first time I heard this story..." she smiled.  
"Xiaoyou... that is why... he tend to run away when things get hard with you... because he is very delicate and he cannot stand to see you get hurt even for a bit...he always worry and think about things too much..."  
Somehow, deep down Xiaoyou already knew that. But Meizuo made her realize once again.  
"He loves you but he is just not capable of making hard efforts to make commitments... he felt he had done so much and enough last time... and when things got even harder, he felt that its his limit already so he backed away,"  
Xiaoyou does not know how to respond. She paused but then she looked up at him, "So... do I always have to be the one who make the efforts?"  
Meizuo sighed, "I know its not fair... I will leave the decision to you..."  
She shook her head slowly, "Its not about fairness... I just wonder if its the best thing to do to continue making big efforts to keep him close to me..." she mumbled.  
"Xiaoyou, Ximen has changed a lot since he met you..."  
"How did he change?"  
"He act more like human now. He openly shows his emotions. Before, it was like he was wearing a mask. Never let himself out of control. His family has a very complicated situation. So masking himself and being icy was like his defense system. You made him human, Xiaoyou..."  
"I did?"  
"Yes... you did... he need you,"  
"Really? Isn't he doing well right now... without me...?"  
"He's a mess... not to mention, he has a problem now with his employees..."  
"What happened?"  
"With everything that has been happening... the tea festival, customers cut down, losses, then the tabloid chasing after him, the employees are now on low morale state... they are losing trust in Ximen as their CEO, a few of his employees are quitting..." he sighed.  
"Oh no..." Xiaoyou said, worried.  
"Don't worry, he just need to deal with it. He'll be fine," Meizuo brushed it off.  
Silence. A few minutes later, Xiaoyou made up her mind.  
"Meizuo... I decided that I will give up on Ximen but will you help me with something?"  
Meizuo was surprised to hear her decision.

//////^^^^^///////^^^^^//////

When Ximen got better on Friday, he decided to check on Xiaoyou. He has been thinking of her everyday and he cannot help it anymore. He needed to see her. Even if it's just to gaze at her from afar. 

He had been waiting for a message from Xiaoyou but it never came. Then he realized how stupid he was for waiting for her message. What can she say to him? He was the one who ended things with her.

He waited outside her home early in the morning then surprised to see her coming outside. So she got better now, he thought. He followed her to the station and found out she was heading her campus. So Ximen went back to his car and drove to her campus, waiting her all day. Around 6pm he saw Meizuo's car parking. He tried to hide himself and make sure Meizuo will not recognize his car. About 30 minutes later, Ximen saw Xiaoyou entering Meizuo's car, Ximen was so shocked. He decided to follow their car quietly.

_Why are they together? Where is he bringing her? Did Meizuo ask for this meetup? Or was it Xiaoyou? But why? Does Meizuo like her and they are on a date? No, it can't be. Xiaoyou and me just broke up. There is no way Meizuo immediately pursue her even if he likes her at all. And why did he never tell me he like her? Maybe they are gonna talk about me? But about what? What is there to talk about? Maybe about the truth behind the troubles with Wenchun? Ok... I guess that is it. Then, maybe they will just find a Burger King or McDonald to talk it out... No, wait, why are they stopping here? This is Dadong! A very famous expensive, exclusive restaurant, from Beijing! Why are they eating in such an exclusive place where couples go to?? Is my biggest fear coming true? Is this really a date!? No... it can't be... why... Meizuo is my brother... there is no way... Why am I thinking like this!? Shouldn't I be happy for Xiaoyou she is meeting another man, a good man? But this is too fast... Then what if it is too fast? No wait... maybe they are just really talking about me..._

Ximen is lost in his own thoughts. He parked the car on a spot where he could see Xiaoyou clearly from outside. Meizuo and Xiaoyou were sitting next to the window. He is observing her from the dark.

Then he saw Xiaoyou laughed. She looks happy chatting with Meizuo and somehow this deeply hurt Ximen.

_So she's happy with him. She is laughing. I wonder what Meizuo said. She is all smiley. Why am I feeling like Wolverine's claws just stabbed into my chest and twisted it around? So what if Xiaoyou is happy with Meizuo, Ximen? You made a decision to let her go already. You have no rights to be upset about this. Yes, I have no rights. Someone else is making her happy. And its not just anyone, the man is my own brother. I should be relieved. I should be... I can't take this anymore... I'm so low... I really don't deserve her.... I should just leave..._

Ximen did not realize a drop of tear fell from his left eye. 

~*~

_I still can't let you go..._

~*~

The following day, Meizuo and Ximen had a business meeting to sort out things left from the Shanghai tea festival. Meizuo noticed Ximen kept punching on his keyboard hard, typing something he does not know since he is sitting across him. No one type on a keyboard that hard. Everyone in the meeting room can feel Ximen is upset about something. 

"Okay I think that is all. This will be our last meeting. Ximen, do you have anything to say?" Lu Jin asked.  
"Huh? No, I think everything went well... Meizuo maybe you have something to say?" Ximen glanced at him.  
"Nope, we just need to file things then we can say goodbye to each other, I guess," Meizuo chuckled.  
Ximen raised one of his eyebrows, "You're not meeting me anymore?"  
"Goodbye to this project Ximen," Meizuo smiled.  
"Okay great job everyone! Thank you! Meeting is over," Lu Jin dismissed everyone.  
Meizuo and Ximen were the only ones left in the meeting room. Ximen kept glancing at Meizuo sharply while punching on his keyboard, still hard. Meizuo noticed the sharp gazes.  
"Ximen, is there anything you want to say to me? You've been looking at me like that since I arrived in your office." Meizuo finally asked.  
"Huh? No, what look? Not at all. What makes you say that?" Ximen chuckled.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah," he shrugged.  
"Okay" Meizuo placed his laptop in his bag and getting ready to leave.  
"Maybe YOU have something to say to me?" Ximen folded his arms in front of his chest and rest his back on the back of the chair.  
Meizuo paused and turned around. He sighed, "About what?"  
"I dunno... maybe yesterday? Last night, specifically?"  
"What about last night?"  
"I dunno... where were you last night?"  
"Its none of your business," Meizuo shook his head.  
Ximen widened his eyes, "Oh wow! Getting all secretive now huh,"  
"Is this going somewhere?"  
"No if you think its none of my business, I guess not..." Ximen shrugged.  
"Okay," Meizuo once again is leaving.  
"I saw you on a date with Xiaoyou last night..." Ximen said.  
"What?" Meizuo stopped, turned around and wrinkled his forehead, "You saw us?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Were you stalking us?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Then how did you know where we were?"  
"I just happen to pass by... It was a coincidence..." Ximen lied.  
Meizuo shrugged, "Okay then" he was about to leave when Ximen said, stuttered, "Are you--are you, you're not... are you not going to tell me what was it about?"  
Meizuo stopped, sighed then decided to take a seat, "The reason why I met Xiaoyou is personal. I don't feel like sharing with you," he shook his head.  
"Even with me, your bestfriend!?"  
"Yes, even with you, Ximen..."  
"Ok fine. Fair enough,"  
"Okay, may I leave?" Meizuo asked.  
Ximen didn't answer and continue punching harder on his keyboard.  
Meizuo decided to walk away.  
"JUST.SO.YOU.KNOW....." Ximen said loudly.  
Meizuo rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Here we go..." he returned to his seat and sighed.  
"Xiaoyou and me just broke up. She is in great pain and heartbroken now. You shouldn't really just swoop in and take advantage of the situation, Meizuo," Ximen shook his head slowly.  
"Ximen, just say it, you're jealous..."  
"What, why, why would I be jealous?"  
"Uhh... I dunno maybe because of the fact that you are?"  
"That does not make sense. I was the one who ended things with her. I want her to meet another man. And now she met you. I shouldn't be jealous, right? It doesn't make sense if I'm jealous, pfft..."  
"Okay good. Glad you know that it doesn't make sense to be jealous of me,"  
"Okay... glad we made that clear..."  
Meizuo shrugged, "O--kay..." he stood up and started walking away.  
Ximen suddenly hit the table with his two hands so hard that it made a loud noise and said, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" he stood up.  
"There you go!" Meizuo said and turned around again.  
"Meizuo, you're my best friend! How can you just pursue her when I just broke up with her for three goddamn days!!??"  
"How long should I wait then?" Meizuo asked with a poker face.  
"You mean, you really do like Xiaoyou and you ARE pursuing her!?" Ximen frowned.  
"I'm not admitting anything. I'm just asking a question,"  
"Meizuo... please... just tell me... just tell me, what did you meet her for last night?" Ximen's voice got softer and desperate.  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you..."  
"WHY!?"  
"Ximen, if its killing you to think that there might be something going on between Xiaoyou and me, imagine if its another guy. This means you're not ready to let her go," Meizuo shook his head in disappointment.  
Ximen froze. Meizuo just hit bull's eye. He does not know how to respond.  
"Cool your head off, Ximen. Sort out your feelings and thoughts. Don't confuse her with your mixed emotions. I really have to go now, see ya" he pushed away the exit door and left.

~*~

_Do I want her out of my life? Or back in my life? Its not hard to figure this out but..._

~*~

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning for Ximen torture fiesta, lol


	11. The Rise of Miss Tea Master

As soon as Meizuo reached his car, parked in the basement, he made a call to Xiaoyou.  
"Xiaoyou? It's green light. You can go on with it,"  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure and he did see us yesterday,"  
"So he did follow me around from my home?"  
Meizuo chuckled, "Yeah, you have great sixth sense, I couldn't tell we were being followed,"  
"I was not sure either... just a hunch..."  
"I'll do my part, don't worry... just do yours,"  
"Um, Meizuo... there is something else..."  
"What is it?"  
"I want to help him solve his problems with his employees, can you give me more details about that?"  
"Xiaoyou, it's his work problems... what can you do?"  
"If its about his tea business of course I don't know anything about it, but if its a problem with the employees... I feel that I can do something about it if you can give me some details..."  
"Sheesh... my best friend is one lucky bastard to find a girl who care about him so much..."  
"I just..." she didn't continue.  
"Okay... just what I know, okay?"  
"Thank you, Meizuo!"

~*~

_You were still thinking about me... I was so happy to know that..._

~*~

On Monday, Ximen goes to office in the morning, as always. He has a few meeting schedule today, inside and outside office. His mother will be going back to Beijing tonight so he will have final meeting with her as she is a representative of the Beijing head office, concerning his business activities, profit and loss. Ximen was just waiting for his mother right before lunch break, when Lu Jin opened the door to his office, "Ximen, I think you need to step outside,"

Mr. Wei, a middle-aged man, the head of the Human Resources division, is standing right outside his office with about ten employees standing behind him.

"Mr. Wei, what is the matter?" Ximen asked. He glanced at the employees standing behind him, wondering what this is about.  
"Boss..." Mr. Wei said with a very serious face, "Three employees have quit in the span of one month. With everything happening around our company, the atmosphere of the office really does not feel good for us. Your employees need explanation on why we have to work harder to find customers. We need to know the exact reasons why you cut off customers and suppliers right before the Shanghai tea festival. If you continue to keep this to yourself, we don't know how to continue. The pressure is high for your staff..."  
Ximen interrupted, "I understand, let's postpone this matter, I'll hold a meeting for this..."  
"To be honest, boss, you have been trying to get away from this matter many times, we cannot wait anymore..."  
Ximen is really not good with HR matters. He is not sure what to do now. _Do they want a salary raise? What do they want?_  
"Look, Mr. Wei, if this is about salary raise, we can arrange this later,"  
"This is not about salary raise... we cannot always settle everything with a raise.. please give this a thought--"

Suddenly he was interrupted with a girl's voice, "Excuse me! I'm very sorry I'm late!"  
Ximen saw Xiaoyou and another girl coming from the entrance direction. They are bringing several plastic bags. Ximen's eyes are widened in shock.  
Xiaoyou smiled widely and said to the employees, "I'm from the Talent's Tea Shop. Mr. Xi Men Yan ordered milk tea for everyone in the office. We also bring egg cakes for everyone. We are very sorry we are late!"  
Xiaoyou passed through Ximen.  
"Xiaoyou, I didn't---"  
Xiaoyou made a gesture with her hand that she will talk to him later.  
Xiaoyou talked to Mr. Wei, "Are you Mr. Wei? Mr. Xi told me a lot about you. He said you helped him a lot with HR matters," Xiaoyou sweetly smiled.  
"Oh really?" Mr. Wei awkwardly smiled.  
"Can we just place the milk tea and egg cakes on the employees' desk?" Xiaoyou asked.  
"Oh yes, please, go ahead,"  
Xiaoyou instructed her staff to start handing over the milk tea and egg cakes.  
Ximen is in awe pondering what Xiaoyou is trying to do. He never ordered any milk tea and egg cakes for his employees and he did not know at all that Xiaoyou would be coming to his office today. He is confused on what this is all about.  
Xiaoyou turned to Mr. Wei again, "I heard your eldest son entered Mingde University? Congratulations! Your son must be so smart!"  
"Ohhh how do you know?? Yes, yes, thank you very much," Mr. Wei looked happy.  
Ximen is impressed to see Xiaoyou immediately get along with someone she just met for the first time. She also talked with a few of the ten employees who were standing behind Mr. Wei, casually chat with them.  
After Xiaoyou and Xiaoyou's staff done handing over milk tea, Mr. Wei turned to Ximen, "Thank you very much, boss, we didn't expect this, we can postpone that matter since it is lunch break already, thank you, thank you," Mr. Wei happily smiled to Ximen.  
Xiaoyou asked her staff to wait for her.  
"Mr. Xi, can we talk about payment in your office?" she said loudly and smiley.  
Ximen nod and let her entered his office.  
As soon as he closed the door, he turned to her.  
"Xiaoyou, thank you... but what are you doing here?" he said in a low voice.  
"You're welcome... I heard from Meizuo about your problems with your employees... so I came up with this..."  
"This?"  
"Ximen... they are people... you need to appreciate them as people and communicate enough with them so they understand what is going in your head. Its okay if you have to keep a few things a secret but you need to communicate with them daily so they know their works are appreciated... treat them food and drinks, care about their family, these simple things can boost up their morale, and make them feel glad they are working with you... its not always about money," she shook her head.  
Ximen is amazed, "Wow... I had HR classes in Mingde, but none of the book theories taught me this..."  
Xiaoyou smiled, "It does not take textbooks to come up with a solution like this... I guess I just understand people..."  
"Thank you, Xiaoyou, really, thanks so much... you just saved me out there... I will pay for the whole thing,"  
Xiaoyou shook her head, "No need... our store have enough stock to give away for free and the egg cakes were the ones I made for you before that... night. I just made more of them. Here... for you..." she placed a plastic bag with milk tea and egg cakes inside, on his desk.  
"I'm sorry I came... I know you ended things with me... and you do not want to see me anymore..."  
"No.. that's..." Ximen was about to move forward, hug her and say 'No that's not true, I missed you so much!' but he held back thinking it will conflict with the decision he made before.  
"I'll go now... sorry to bother you at work... goodbye, Ximen,"  
"Wait, Xiaoyou---!  
She rushed outside and closed the door.

Ximen is confused. His brain is still trying to process what just happened in the last 30 minutes. Xiaoyou just suddenly came to his office saving him from HR troubles like a savior angel. Then she taught him how to deal with his employees. 

Ximen slowly took out the egg cake from the paper bag. He remember when she sent him a picture of this before she know about anything. He took a bite. It's not too sweet just how he likes it. She really knows his taste preference, he thought. Somehow he feel moved.

She also basically treated his whole office milk tea and egg cakes. She did all these after he caused her father losing his job and after he ended things with her and broke her heart last week? 

_Xi Men Yan, what have you done!?_

He rushed, opened the door and intended to chase after her but held back and surprised to see Xiaoyou was still in front of his office. Facing his mother.

"Xiaoyou! Mom?" Ximen is confused.

"What for?" Xiaoyou asked her.  
"I'd like to have a talk with you," Ling Meihua smiled to Xiaoyou.  
"Wait, what? Mom?"  
"Come with me," Meihua placed her hand on Xiaoyou's shoulder and made her walk together with her.  
"Wait, wait .... where are you taking her?" Ximen asked.  
"It is none of your concern... I'd just like to have a chat with Xiaoyou," she smirked.  
Xiaoyou glanced at Ximen with a worried face. Ximen felt like she is begging for his protection.  
"Of course it is my concern! Look, Mom, I told you before, didn't I?? It's over between us. There is nothing between Xiaoyou and me anymore..." Ximen said while keeping his voice low so his employees won't hear.  
They are waiting for the elevator.  
"Which is exactly why she is none of your concern anymore..." Meihua smirked again while glancing at her son.  
"I thought we're gonna have a business meeting here?"  
"Canceled," she said.  
The elevator is opened and Ling Meihua lead Xiaoyou to enter.  
"Don't follow us and don't worry, I'll be nice to her," she smiled.  
"No, Mom!!" Ximen's last words before the elevator closed.  
Ling Meihua brought her to lobby to wait for her car. Xiaoyou is feeling very nervous. She did not expect Ximen's mother would be taking her away today.  
When her car came, Ling Meihua let Xiaoyou entered the car first. She got in after her and her driver started driving the car out of the building.  
"Where are you taking me?" Xiaoyou asked.  
"I told you. To the head office," Meihua answered.  
"Why are you taking me to head office?"  
"I'd like to have a chat with you and show you something,"  
Xiaoyou is 100% sure it's not just gonna be a casual chat.  
Ling Meihua's driver looked into the rear view mirror, "Ma'am, he's following us,"  
She chuckled, "Yan'er, that silly kid, let him,"  
Xiaoyou is surprised to hear that and turned around. She find Ximen's car with him on the driver's seat, following right behind Ling Meihua's car. Xiaoyou's eyes met his sharp gaze at her. Xiaoyou immediately looked away and turned around again.  
"He seems to be really attached to you, Xiaoyou..." Ling Meihua smirked at her.  
"He is not... He broke up with me..." Xiaoyou looked down, sad.  
"And so I heard... but it is obvious he is still not letting you go, just yet... What kind of witchcraft did you use to bind him?" she glanced at her sharply, smiling.  
Xiaoyou turned to her, in disbelief, "Witchcraft??"  
She laughed, "I'm just kidding, Xiaoyou, just kidding... my son is just completely crazy about you... but I heard you also made a praiseworthy effort to get his love and attention?"  
Xiaoyou didn't respond and made a question mark face.  
"Meizuo told me about how Yan'er and you got together," she smiled.  
"Oh... I see..." Xiaoyou looked down.  
"I'm grateful that you love my son that much, Xiaoyou, has your feelings for him, changed?"  
Xiaoyou immediately shook her head, "Not even a bit... My feelings for Ximen is still the same,"  
Ling Meihua nod, "Good" she seems satisfied with her answer.  
Xiaoyou is still nervous. Ling Meihua's attitude is very intimidating. She is not sure if what is going on right now, means good or bad. She absolutely cannot tell.  
They arrived at the head office lobby when Xiaoyou still lost in thoughts.  
Xiaoyou saw several staff lining up at the entrance welcoming Ling Meihua and followed her from behind like a mini procession. Xiaoyou was walking next to her, feeling very awkward.  
Ling Meihua stopped at the center of the lobby where they can see the big logo of  Tianfu carved on the wall clearly.  
"That is our company's logo. It means heaven and bless. It symbolizes how our company stays at the top of the industry and will always be blessed with fortune. We were established in 1937. My husband is the 4th generation. Yan'er will be the 5th generation of successor." she said while gazing at the logo and turned to Xiaoyou, smiling, "This way," she lead the way.  
They went up to the 17th floor, the highest floor in the building. The staff stopped following Ling Meihua as soon as they entered the elevator. When they reached the 17th floor, a man is waiting right in front of the elevator.  
"Fudao, please lead Miss Xiaoyou the way to the tea room," she instructed, "Xiaoyou, please follow Fudao, I will be there in a minute," she smiled and walked away to another direction. But then, she paused and turned to Fudao again, "By the way, instruct the people downstairs not to let Yan'er get into the elevator, hold him down in the lobby, tell them that it is my instruction,"  
The man who is called Fudao look a bit surprised and was about to say something, "But Ma'am, he's..."  
"Do as I say," she walked away.  
Fudao cleared his throat and gestured his hand to a direction, "This way, Miss,"  
Xiaoyou is not sure what to feel about Ling Meihua instructing her staff to hold down her own son, not to enter the 17th floor. What is so important from this talk with her that she does not want Ximen to come and interrupt? she thought.  
Fudao opened the door to a room and Xiaoyou entered.  
"Please wait for a moment," he smiled.

It is a very fancy, traditional and antique-looking tea ceremony room. There are glass racks displaying various kind of teacup sets. Xiaoyou's nervous feeling is somehow gone and she become excited seeing all the antique teacup sets. Some of them she has only seen in her textbooks. There is a long table at the center with complete tea brewing equipment. She is not sure if she is allowed to sit or not. Even the chairs looks very antique and expensive.

Someone opened the door. It's Ling Meihua coming in, smiling.  
"I heard from Yan'er that you enrolled in the Tea Culture department in college?"  
Xiaoyou nod.  
"Please take a seat," Ling Meihua took a seat on the tea table and gestured Xiaoyou to sit across her.  
"Lianxi university? It's not bad for tea culture study although it's not the top one,"  
"Yes... I did not manage to get into my first choice, Xuxing, the university with top tea culture studies," she shook her head slowly.  
"I see. What do you learn? How long have you enrolled there?"  
"I'm on my 3rd year. I major tea history. I will start my 4th year this September and start my graduation thesis research," Xiaoyou explained.  
Ling Meihua nod, "That is nice. What do you study other than tea history?"  
"I'm taking modern tea, tea industry and tea ceremony classes as well... and some other elective classes from other departments..."  
Ling Meihua nod, "I see... Let me serve you a tea, Xiaoyou," she start brewing tea and very focused. Xiaoyou dare not to let out a single noise. She studied tea ceremony and she knows she has to be silent when the tea master is brewing and serving tea.  
As expected from the wife of a tea master, she brew the tea skillfully and gracefully. After several minutes, the tea is ready and she served it for Xiaoyou. As she learned from her tea ceremony class, she lightly tapped the teacup with her finger to thank the tea master. Then she drank it.  
Ling Meihua smiled, "What was the origin of that finger tapping custom, Xiaoyou?"  
She immediately answered, "Oh... it originated in the Qing dynasty when the Qianlong Emperor traveled in disguise and his accompanying servants were instructed not to reveal his identity. When the Emperor poured tea to the servant's cups, they tapped the cups with their fingers to express their gratitude to the Emperor,"  
Ling Meihua nod, "Do you know which brewing method I used to brew this tea?"  
This is Xiaoyou's weakest subject. She does not study this in detail. She decided to take a guess, "Is it Pincha?"  
Ling Meihua shook her head, "Do you know what is the tea I served you?"  
"It's Oolong...?" she answered without confidence.  
"Correct. There are not many brewing method for Oolong, Xiaoyou. Take another guess,"  
"Gongfu cha...?"  
She shook her head, "Take another guess,"  
Xiaoyou is getting nervous. She feel like she is pushing her to her limit.  
"I'm sorry, bomu... I really don't know..."  
Ling Meihua sighed, but she did not look disappointed.  
"It's Chaozhou... a method to brew very strong tea,"  
Xiaoyou is familiar with the name but she has not studied this brewing method thoroughly.  
"I'm sorry... I'm a terrible tea culture student," she looked down, disappointed at herself.  
"You did good enough, Xiaoyou, you are just weak at tea ceremony subject, I guess. If you study more, you will be an expert in no time, I can tell you're smart,"  
"Bomu(auntie)... why are you testing my tea knowledge?" she asked straightforwardly.  
Ling Meihua smiled widely, "I'm very impressed of what you did today, Xiaoyou,"  
Xiaoyou is not sure of what Ling Meihua is talking about.  
"What did I do today?" she wrinkled her forehead.  
"Yan'er has very good leadership, he is a capable businessman, and he excels in business strategies. However he is terrible in dealing with people. HR is his weakness," Ling Meihua paused for a moment then continued, "You came into the office today and saved his face in front of his employees, such an amazing feat you did there,"  
She shook her head, "I did not mean to... I mean, I mean... I heard from Meizuo he has problems with his employees... I just wanted to help him..."  
"So you did not calculate things and you just naturally had an idea to help him that way... that is even more impressive, Xiaoyou,"  
"Bomu... what are you trying to say?"  
"I'm saying you are a perfect candidate to be the 5th generation of Tianfu's successor's wife..." Ling Meihua's eyes lit up.  
"What...?" Xiaoyou is surprised.  
"One of a tea master's wife's duty is to make sure his followers are all well and prosperous to make them stay loyal to the tea master, Xiaoyou. Sometimes my husband is too focused on his duties that he does not pay attention to his surroundings. It is my job to support him in that area. You just cleared one of the tea master's wife's duties today," she smiled.  
"Uhh... but I'm... I'm... Ximen and me..." she shook her head slowly.  
"I understand. The situation between Ximen and you is complicated right now. But just in case you two patch things up again in the near future, I need to know you well, I'm leaving soon for Beijing so today is my only chance to get to know you... and I have seen with my own eyes, you have firm knowledge of tea and suitable personality to join our family,"  
Xiaoyou tilted her head, "Join your family... but... err...I'm not... we're not even..."  
Suddenly, Ling Meihua held Xiaoyou's hands tightly, "Xiaoyou, I deeply apologize for causing your father and his company troubles. I assure you that we are currently dealing with this matter and make sure that we will have alliance with Yiming Group with good business prospects,"  
Xiaoyou's eyes widened in surprise, "You... you are having a business deal with my father's company?"  
"Yes, Yan'er made a very long business proposal of a good business deal with Yiming the other day and I have to admit it was a very good proposal... I approved it and we are currently working on it... so don't you worry..."  
"I... I... I don't know what to say... bomu... err... thank you?"  
"No need to thank me, thank Yan'er, he was crazy enough to make that long proposal all night long," she let go her hands, "...in any case, I just want to let you know, you have my full support and I will be rooting for you and Yan'er," she smiled.  
Xiaoyou in confused.  
"Bomu... to be honest... it is too late... Ximen and me..."  
Someone pushed the door open hard.  
"Mother! What are you trying to do!?" Ximen came in, running out of breath.  
"Ugh, I thought I told Fudao to inform the security downstairs to hold you down," Ling Meihua rolled her eyes.  
"You told the security to not let your own son, me, the heir of Xi family, the successor of Tianfu Group, enter the building!? Are you nuts!?"  
"How did you get in?"  
"I took the service elevator from basement!!" Ximen said, sounding very upset.  
Ling Meihua laughed, "Next time, I'll have that one blocked too,"  
Ximen turned his gaze to Xiaoyou and find her gazing at him too.  
He asked her, "Are you okay?"  
Xiaoyou looked away and nod.  
"We only had a talk, Yan'er, don't act like I was going to do something violent on her,"  
"You could be verbally violent to her," Ximen turned to Xiaoyou again, "Did she say anything cruel to you?"  
Xiaoyou shook her head immediately, "Bomu was being very nice to me, we just talked, really,"  
Ling Meihua rest her back on the back of her chair, "I told her that I'm impressed with what she did today because she saved your ugly face. I have also tested her tea knowledge and I told her that her personality is suitable for joining our family. Yan'er, I have assessed that Xiaoyou would be a perfect candidate to be the wife of Tianfu's successor, you..."  
Ximen widened his eyes in surprise, "You wwwwhhh---???" he couldn't continue.  
Ling Meihua smiled mischievously, "I am now rooting for you two to be together... I think you two should just kiss and make up now, you have my approval,"  
Ximen glanced at Xiaoyou and Xiaoyou is looking down with blushing cheeks.  
Ximen shook his head, "We're... I mean, we have..." then he realized something, "Wait a minute... no way... you're just gonna use Xiaoyou as your tool, aren't you? You are not approving her, you're just finding her useful for your plans! I'm not gonna do things as you say,"  
Xiaoyou is a bit surprised to hear what he said. She wonder what he means.  
Ling Meihua sighed, "Xiaoyou, you said you still love him, right? That your feelings has not changed a bit? Don't you want to get back together with him?"  
Xiaoyou's eyes met Ximen's and she looked away, "It depends on how he feels..."  
"Yan'er?"  
Ximen looked down. He think that he should not change his decision to let her go especially because now his mother's move is suspicious to him.  
"I have made a decision that night... it's over between Xiaoyou and me..."  
Xiaoyou stood up, "Bomu, thank you for today, I will take my leave,"  
Ximen grabbed her arm when she walked pass him.  
"Xiaoyou, we need to talk..."  
"I heard you loud and clear. You just said it's over between us. What is there left to talk about?"  
Ximen is surprised to see her teary eyes. He didn't realize he just broke her heart again.  
Xiaoyou let her arm go and left the room in a hurry.  
"Sheesh... you're so bad at relationship, Yan'er..." Meihua shook her head.  
Ximen turned around, "What do you want Mom? Really!? NOW, you approved Xiaoyou to be with me? It's too late! And I know you're just gonna use her, I won't let that happen!"  
"You sure? Okay fine..." Meihua looked up to think, "Hmm... then maybe I will just recruit her to be my assistant..."  
"Mom! Stop it! I will not let Xiaoyou be anywhere near you!"  
She wrinkled her forehead, "Why are you so possessive of her? Let her make a decision of her own life! Have you ever did that? Did you ever let her make a choice? Didn't you always end up make the choices for her?"  
Ling Meihua just hit it. Ximen couldn't respond back.  
"I'm going back to Beijing tonight, take care, do me a favor, don't catch cold again," she tapped his shoulder and left him.

Ximen stared into space and lost in thoughts.

~*~

_I was so obsessed in taking control of your life..._

~*~

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Ximen torture in this chapter, sorry to disappoint. Just a chapter on the Rise of Queen Xiaoyou, haha. She is gaining the higher ground now. 
> 
> Next chapter Ximen will get the next stage torture.
> 
> ===============
> 
> Author's Notes
> 
> I cut out, at least, 3 scenes from this chapter.
> 
> 1) Ling Meihua's test for Xiaoyou goes longer.  
> 2) Ling Meihua and Xiaoyou's convo about why Ximen is bad with people but able to be friends with F4  
> 3) Ximen's struggle with Ling Meihua's security guards
> 
> There is a reason why Ling Meihua had to bring Xiaoyou to the head office. If we talk in Star Wars term, Meihua is like a Jedi master who just find a potential Padawan, lol. Whether or not Xiaoyou is worthy enough to enter training stage to be a tea master's wife, Ling Meihua needed the sacred tea room to test Xiaoyou's skill and knowledge. This test scene should go longer. Meihua asks her more questions on tea history (incl questions on teacup sets on display) and tea ceremony philosophies. But I cut them out because 1) I don't want to bore readers 2) I want to keep one chapter below 5000 words.
> 
> Ximen's struggle with the head office security guards is suppose to be a funny, comic relief scene. Also a scene that shows how Ximen is terrible in dealing with people. I cut this out because it interrupts the scene flow with Meihua/Xiaoyou scene.
> 
> I might or might not publish the uncut version of this chapter. I'm still not sure in what way I can do that. I'll give it a thought. Haha.


	12. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tearjerker chapter 😭 Try reading this chapter with Penny Tai's The Love You Want 😭

"Ah Si is leaving for London in two days..." Shan Cai said, looking sad.  
"Are you okay?" Xiaoyou hold Shancai's hand.  
Shancai nod, "I'm fine... just feeling sad and lonely..."  
"But you can still videochat with him everyday!" she tried to cheer up her best friend.  
"I know... but it's not the same..."  
"Shancai, you will move to London too once you graduate, right?"  
"But, that's still next year..."  
"You still have me here, I will accompany you whenever you feel lonely," she hold her hand tighter.  
Shancai smiled, "Right, I still have you Xiaoyou!" she hugged her, then she moved away, "Eh, you'll come to the farewell party tomorrow night, right?"  
Xiaoyou looked down, not answering.  
"Are you avoiding Ximen?"  
"Not really... it's just..."  
"Just what?"  
"It's just... it hurts everytime I see him..."  
"Xiaoyou..." Shancai hugged her, "I'm sure this is just a hiccup in your relationship with him... you two still love each other, I'm sure you two will get back together again,"  
"I can only hope..."  
Shancai moved away, "And didn't you say his mother is very supportive now!? Nothing more relieving than that! I had my share of troubles with my mother in law, so I think you are very lucky, Xiaoyou!"  
"Shancai... he said in front of his mother that it's over between us... his mother's approval does not really help now in this situation..."   
Shancai frowned and nod.  
"So... are you not coming to Ah Si's farewell party?"  
Xiaoyou shook her head slowly, "I will come... Daoming Si is my good friend too," she forced a smile.   
Shancai smiled, "Thank you, Xiaoyou."

~*~

_I made up my mind..._

~*~

"What's up boss? Calling me to come here in the middle of the night?" Meizuo found Ximen in the dining table in his own house.  
Ximen is opening a bottle of whiskey and drinking it.   
"We haven't finish talking last time..."  
Ximen poured his whiskey to an empty glass and give it to Meizuo.  
"About my date with Xiaoyou?" Meizuo chuckled.   
"Look... if you really like her... I'm giving you all my blessings to pursue her, really... just don't hurt her, ever... please," Ximen said calmly.  
Meizuo wrinkled his forehead, "That's impossible... she will get hurt sooner or later, Ximen, that is the consequences in romance,"  
Ximen finished his glass and poured more to his own glass. He didn't answer.  
"Just so you know, Ximen... even if she break up with you... what if she meet another jerk like her last boyfriend before you? What if she meet an abusive guy? She will still get hurt, maybe even physically,"  
Ximen finished another glass and put down his glass on the table with strength, making a loud noise.  
"Meizuo stop joking around," his voice is shaking.  
"I'm not joking... it's a possibility... no matter what, Xiaoyou will still get hurt... there is no guarantee that she will meet another man who is better than you... It's not like you can choose the best guy for her... it all depends on her choice, in the end,"  
"My family background is too complicated, I'm bad at relationships and I just want the best for her... Meizuo, please help me... how can I make sure she will get the best in her life?" he said staring into space.  
Meizuo sighed, "Okay fine... then I'll continue dating her, I'll pursue Xiaoyou... you're okay with that, right?"  
Ximen paused, then answered, "You're my best friend ... of course... I will support you with her..." he said, unsure.  
"Xiaoyou will be happier with me, I'm sure. My family is not as troublesome as yours. I can make her laugh everyday with my sense of humor..." he glanced at Ximen who is clenching his teeth, then he continued, "Can you imagine Xiaoyou and me having sex, though?" Meizuo chuckled, "Our naked, sweaty bodies pressed against each other---"   
"Aaarrrggh!!!"  
Before he know it, Ximen is tightly grabbing him by his collar and pushed him against the wall very hard. Ximen's face looks really red in anger. Meizuo felt he might get bruises on his back. He fell to the ground but Ximen is still grabbing his collar tight, this time with his two hands. Ximen was breathing fast. But then he realized what he was doing and loosened his grip. His facial expression become softer.  
"Please... please don't take her away from me..." he said, begging him.  
Meizuo sighed, "Ximen... there is nothing between me and her... it's all just in your head..." he slowly removed his hands from his collar.  
Ximen looked up in surprise, "Really? Then what did you talk about with her?"  
"About you... about what really happened after Wen Chun released the story,"  
"Why did you take her to Dadong? Such an expensive restaurant where couple goes!?"  
"Because it was your family's favorite place when you were a child! I was just introducing it to her, " he answered.  
"Meizuo..."   
"But anyway now you know what you want, right?"  
Ximen paused then weakly nod.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want her back in my life..."   
Meizuo nod, "Then, you better get her back fast. She is moving to Beijing with her parents very soon," he straightened his crumpled clothes and stood up.  
Ximen's eyes widened in shock, "What?? No way, how?"  
"Yiming's factory in Suzhou is closed so her father is being transferred to Beijing factory,"  
"No..."  
Meizuo sit down on the dining chair.  
"Get her back... tell her you want her back, before she goes to Beijing... before it's too late,"  
Ximen took a seat next to Meizuo.  
"But... but how am I gonna do that? I was the one who broke up with her... How can I just ask her to..."  
"Sheesh Ximen... then you just need to get down on your knees, beg her... crawl back to her if you have to, I don't know, just be a man..." Meizuo shrugged.  
"Easy for you to say!"  
"Just apologize and tell her you want to get back to her and let her make the choice. Tomorrow is Ah Si's farewell party, it's your chance to meet her and talk to her,"  
Ximen's eyes widened, "Is she coming?"  
"I dunno... but I'm sure Shancai invited her,"  
"Meizuo... I dunno... I still have many worries... I told you on WeChat about how my mother is suspiciously being very supportive of her..."  
"Just!! Just stop thinking too much, Ximen. Stop thinking with your brain. Logic and theories does not go with love and romance, you should know that, right? Just don't go against what your heart says, it will backfire on you," Meizuo suggested.  
"Oh..." Ximen looked down, lost in thoughts.  
"And I thought you're the love master, sheesh..." Meizuo finished his glass of whiskey.  
"I had always use logic and theories for all my dates, before I meet Xiaoyou... there was never any feelings involved back then..."  
"Then, it's time for you to throw away all your knowledge about love and women, and start from zero with Xiaoyou," Meizuo shrugged.  
Ximen turned to Meizuo in awe, "So you are the real love master. Did you get all these from your love experience with Caina-jiejie??"  
Meizuo grinned, "I may be a ladies man like you, but I did not fall in love just once, Ximen... I fell in love a few times before,"  
"That is true. How can I forget..." Ximen nod in agreement.  
"What are you gonna do now?"  
"I'll ask Shancai if she is coming to Ah Si's farewell party tomorrow. If she say yes, then I'll talk to her there. I'll tell her,"  
Meizuo smiled and nod, "Good," suddenly, Meizuo laughed, "You're so messed up,"  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"I'm just very happy to see you so messed up like this just because of a girl," he laughed. Ximen frowned.

~*~

_I'm getting you back..._

~*~

Ximen arrived an hour before Daoming Si's farewell party started. He saw Shancai getting the food and drinks ready together with the house maids. He came close to her, "Hey..."  
Shancai looked up and surprised to see him, "Ximen!? So early?"  
"Where's Ah Si?"  
"He's on his way here," Shancai turned her attention back to arranging dishes on the table, "He got urgent work at the office,"  
"So I'm the first one here?"  
Shancai shook her head, "Nope... Huaze Lei got here 30 minutes ago, he's upstairs,"  
"What is he doing upstairs?"  
"You think?" she raised one of her eyebrows.  
"Sleeping?"  
Shancai nod and laughed. Ximen laughed too.  
He asked her, "Are you okay?"  
She smiled and nod, "I'm gonna be okay. It's just gonna be one year then I will move to London too... I can deal with it,"  
"You know you still have all of us, right?"  
She looked up to Ximen, feeling moved.   
She nod, "Yes, I can only rely on you guys... I apologize in advance if I trouble you guys later..."  
"No worries... let us know if you need anything, anytime..." he nod.  
"Thank you... Oh! Xiaoyou will be here soon,"   
Ximen's heart beat a bit faster hearing her name.  
"Will she? This early?"  
"Yeah we ordered her shop's milk tea so she will be bringing them here,"  
"Okay..."  
"Ximen... what are you planning to do with her?"  
"Look... after tonight, everything's gonna be okay, trust me..."  
"Okay... good, because her train to Beijing is this weekend,"   
Ximen turned to her in surprise, "She is moving to Beijing already?"  
"Her father's job demand them to move there earlier,"  
Ximen sighed, "Okay, I know, I'll fix things tonight..."

Ximen knows what he is going to do tonight. When Xiaoyou comes, he will have a casual chit-chat with her then slowly lure her to go to somewhere quiet, far from the crowd. Then he will apologize to her, admit his mistakes, ask her forgiveness, then he will ask her to get back together with him again. They will hug and kiss, and leave this place feeling happy.   
Xiaoyou moving to Beijing will not get in the way of their relationship. He will have to move back to Beijing eventually, sooner or later, when he suceed Tianfu, anyway. Things will go perfectly for him.   
He planned things as Meizuo suggested him to. Not to think too much and just do things as his heart says.

It was about 15 minutes later when Xiaoyou arrived. Ximen saw Shancai hugging her, "You came!" and took away the huge plastic bag she was holding.  
Ximen's heart beat faster looking her so pretty with styled hair, grey shirt and dark blue mini skirt exposing her beautiful legs.   
He approached her, "Xiaoyou, hi,"  
Xiaoyou turned and looked at him with sad eyes, "Hi,"  
"Okay, I'll leave you two here, I'll place the milk teas on the table,"  
Xiaoyou grabbed Shancai's arm, "I'll go with you,"  
Shancai glanced at Ximen and Xiaoyou in turns, "Uhh... you don't want to talk to Ximen?"   
Xiaoyou shook her head firmly, "No, it's okay,"  
Shancai glanced at Ximen in hesitation, "Ookay..." she let Xiaoyou follow her.

Ximen heavily sighed. _Okay, she doesn't want to talk to me. She is clearly still upset. But, stay calm! I have, like, what? 2-3 hours time here? I still have plenty of chance. I just need to be more persistent in approaching her._

Ximen went closer to Xiaoyou and Shancai who were placing the milk teas on the table. Ximen pulled out the plastic glasses from the bag and said, "I'll help you with these,"  
Shancai glanced at him and he gave her signs with his eyes to leave her alone with Xiaoyou.  
"Ahh! I forgot I was roasting chicken! Let me check on that, I'll leave these to you two, okay?" Shancai smiled and left them alone.  
Ximen noticed Xiaoyou is avoiding eye contact with him.  
"How have you been? I heard you caught a high fever few days ago? Are you okay now?" he asked her.   
She forced a smile and still avoiding eye contact, "As you see... I'm good now... I heard you caught high fever too. Are you well now?"  
"Yeah... I'm good..."  
They finished placing milk teas on the table. She looked at him, "Thank you, Ximen,"  
"Xiaoyou, about the other day at my office..."  
"Heyy guys! I'm bringing wine and champagne bottles!!"   
They heard Meizuo's voice.   
Xiaoyou smiled and rushed over to the entrance. Ximen sighed. He turned around and saw Xiaoyou taking one of the bags from Meizuo's hands.   
"Oh Xiaoyou! You're so early!" Meizuo greeted her.  
"I'm here with the milk teas, just hand me all of these, I'll take care of it," she smiled.  
"Thanks,"  
Ximen approached Meizuo as soon as Xiaoyou left.   
"Hey, did you talk to her?" Meizuo asked.  
"I was in the middle of making an effort, when you came so loud, thank you very much," Ximen answered.  
"Ouch, sorry. Well, you have hours of time here, good luck!" 

After awhile, Xiaozi, Qinghe and Lizhen came as well and then Daoming Si finally reached home. It's a small farewell party with just the 9 of them. After everyone came, it was getting more difficult for Ximen to talk to Xiaoyou because she is happily talking with the others. Ximen decided to stay back for awhile.

"Shall we start?"   
"Okay, I'll wake up Huaze Lei!" Shancai said.  
Daoming Si grabbed her wrist, "It's okay, let him sleep, he will come down sooner or later,"  
"Okay, if you say so,"  
"I'm gonna make a speech now!" Daoming Si raise his glass, "The last two years had been such eventful years for me. I graduated Mingde, I met Shancai and now we're married after so many obstacles. My mother now retired and I have to take over Daoming Group. I cannot avoid moving to London anymore. Things are happening so fast, I almost feel like I can't handle it,"  
"You can do it!!" Ximen shouted.  
"Yeah... but I'm confident enough I can do this! I'm just worried about leaving my beautiful wife alone... Can you guys please take care of her for me?" he grabbed Shancai's shoulder tightly and kissed her head. Shanchai shyly smiled.   
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her," Meizuo smiled.  
"She is safe with me, Daoming Si," Xiaoyou said, smiling.  
"Thank you guys, you're the only people I can really trust! Please enjoy the foods and drinks after this!"  
"To Ah Si's bright future as the President of Daoming Group!" Ximen said loudly while raising his glass.  
"Cheers!!" they clink each other's glasses and drink them. 

As they started digging in the foods and drinks, Ximen approached Xiaoyou again and get the plate and chopsticks for her.  
"Here you go,"  
Xiaoyou looked a bit taken aback to see him getting them for her.  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
"Xiaoyou, thanks a lot for what you did for me, the other day in the office..." he started a topic.  
"It was nothing..." she forced a smile.  
"The employees were happy and I made better communication with them now... it's all good now... you really rescued me..." he said sincerely.  
She turned to him upon hearing the outcome of her effort, and smiled in relief, "I'm glad to hear that..."  
Xiaoyou find a place to sit and Ximen followed her. Xiaoyou looks uneasy to have Ximen sitting so close next to her. Their arms touching each other.   
Everyone else in the room knows they are trying to talk things out so no one dare to come close to them.  
"What did my mother talk to you about that day?" he asked.  
"She was testing my knowledge on tea... she asked me questions on tea history and all..."  
"Tsk... what does she want from you... I can't seem to figure it out..." Ximen said while eating food on his plate.  
"She was very nice to me... I just felt it was wrong timing. As you said, it's over between us..."   
Ximen can feel great sorrow in her voice.  
"Look, Xiaoyou, about that... can we---"  
"Xiaoyou! Daoming Si wants to see you in his work room!" suddenly Xiaozi came and interrupted them.  
Xiaoyou is surprised, "What?? Me?"  
"He is calling us one by one to have farewell talk with him in his work room, you're next!"  
"Oh... okay..." she glanced at Ximen, "I'll go then," she placed her plate on the table.  
"Sure!" he said.  
"I'll watch out Ximen for you!" she giggled.

Xiaoyou knocked and entered Daoming Si's work room.  
"Hey Xiaoyou come in!"   
She saw him sitting on the couch. He gestured her to sit across him.  
Xiaoyou smiled to Daoming Si, "It feels weird... we never really talk together alone like this... you were always with Shanchai whenever I talk to you,"  
"I know... first time, isn't it?" he smiled widely, "Xiaoyou, you're someone very important to Shancai. I think you're more important for her than me..."  
She shook her head, "No such thing,"  
"I'm going to London leaving Shancai alone now... I feel like we have to talk sooner or later..."  
She nod, "You're right. I will take care of Shancai, don't worry, I'll make sure she is alright everyday,"  
"Thank you Xiaoyou... please let me know if anything happens, even if it's the smallest thing, just let me know... I don't know how often I can come back to Shanghai... there is a possibility I can't at all, since there are so many matters and problems in my company that I gotta take care of,"  
She nod, "Please focus on Daoming Group... I'll make sure Shancai never feel lonely after you leave,"  
"Thank you, thank you, that means a lot to me... And yourself?"  
"Myself?"  
"How is it going with you and Ximen?"  
"I'm doing what you suggested me..." she looks down.  
"Really? Good. Xiaoyou, you're also my bestfriend's most important person ... believe it or not, I'm really concern about Ximen and you... the three of us can see he needs you..."  
"I know but..." she shook her head slowly.  
"It's okay... just take your time... take it slowly... things will fall back into place if you do as your heart tells you,"  
She nod.

As soon as he saw Xiaoyou back to the party area, Ximen was coming closer to her again but it was obvious that Xiaoyou was avoiding him and went away to talk to Qinghe and Lizhen. Ximen waited around for a chance for him to slip in and talk to Xiaoyou again. After awhile he decided to join them for a group conversation. Xiaoyou looked uneasy again when Ximen joined them.   
Ximen asked her, "Xiaoyou, do you need drink or anything? I'll get it for you,"  
"Ximen... please stop being nice to me..." she said softly.  
Ximen was taken aback. Qinghe and Lizhen are feeling a bit awkward.  
"Uhh Lizhen do you wanna come with me and get the roast chicken?" Qinghe asked.  
"Sure lets go!"  
Qinghe and Lizhen left them.  
Xiaoyou sighed, "Why are you following me around?"  
He grabbed her hand tightly, "Xiaoyou, I need to tell you something in private, let's go to the balcony upstairs,"  
He gazed into her eyes deeply and intense. It makes Xiaoyou's heart beat faster.  
"Ximen, Ah Si wants you in his work room," Meizuo pat him on the shoulder.  
"What??? Now? Can't you see what I'm about to do now?? Tell him to wait!!" Ximen sighed in frustration.   
Meizuo glanced at their holding hands and chuckled. Xiaoyou let go of her hand off of his grip.   
"Don't let him wait, just go. I'll wait for you at the balcony, I need to tell you something too," she said.  
Ximen's eyes widened in surprise hearing Xiaoyou has something to tell him too.   
"Okay, I'll make it quick. I'll go to balcony as soon as I'm done with Ah Si,"  
He left her with Meizuo.  
Ximen entered Daoming Si's work room in a hurry.  
"Ah Si, let's make this quick! Xiaoyou is waiting for me at the balcony!"  
"Whoa, whoa! Your bestfriend is leaving Shanghai for good, aren't you feeling sad, at least, a bit!?" Daoming Si looks hurt.  
"No... we still have WeChat and other technology to keep in touch, I have no worries separating with you..." Ximen shrugged.  
"Sheesh... Ximen, the four of us are inseparable for 17 years! At least drop a tear for me!"  
Ximen grinned, "Okay... okay... let's talk. Your biggest concern is Shancai, right?"  
"Yes..." he nod.  
"What do you need?"  
"Can you please check on her once in awhile? I'm just worried.... she is really not used with this lifestyle yet... I'm sure she's gonna hate it living in this big house alone... so I dunno... when you guys gather and meet up, please invite her too?" Daoming Si expressed his worries, "I really hate to think she will be alone... her parents are not in Shanghai anymore too..."  
"I know... I get it... don't worry... she's like a sister to me... Lei will definitely take a better care of her for you than the rest of us though,"  
Daoming Si frowned, "Lei is my biggest concern... I have to make sure he is not trying to steal her away from me when I'm gone,"  
Ximen chuckled, "You're still jealous of him?"  
"Of course I am... and things would be so much easier if you're still together with Xiaoyou... I can just find out things from Xiaoyou through you... make up your mind already, are you gonna stay break up with her or are you gonna get back together again?"  
"Believe me!! I'm working on that now!! Now if you would please let me leave..."  
"Fine, fine, you can leave! Farewell, Ximen!"  
"Okay Ah Si bye!" Ximen stood up and head for exit.  
Suddenly, Daoming Si stood up as well and held him.  
"Hey is everything okay on your side?" he pat on Ximen's shoulder.  
He turned around, "My side?"  
"Your family? Everything's good?"  
"In the meantime... it's good... I don't know when things gonna blow up... but I'll protect my mother with all might when the time comes..."  
Daoming Si nod, "Okay... I mean, I know your soulmate is Meizuo, but I'm..."  
"Hey hey... just because I'm most often talk and hang out with Meizuo, does not make us any less brothers... we just have different kind of bonds with each other, right?"  
"Right!! So if anything happens, talk to me, okay? Even if I'm faraway in London, let me know if you need anything, never hesitate to talk me. Okay brother?" he gripped his shoulder.  
Ximen nod, "Yes brother..." he hugged Daoming Si, "Take good care over there, you know you can count on me any time too, right?"  
"Yes I'm gonna trouble you from time to time.... cos I'm leaving half of my soul in Shanghai, sorry about that,"  
Ximen moved away and wrinkled his forehead, "Half of your soul?? Since when you become so poetic like me??"   
Daoming Si grinned, "I learned a thing or two from you,"  
Ximen laughed, "Right before you leave,"

Ximen went straight upstairs as soon as he is out of Daoming Si's work room. Getting further away from the crowd, he saw Xiaoyou from afar. She is leaning on the balcony railing enjoying the night view. Her back looks so petite. He always have the urge to protect her everytime he realized how small her back is. Ximen went ahead to the end of the hallway and stepped out to the balcony. He came closer and stood right next to her. He leaned on the railing as well. 

He turned to the side to face her, "Sorry to make you wait," he widened his eyes in surprise when he saw tears running down her face.  
"Xiaoyou, are you crying?" he naturally caressed her left arm and held her hand.  
She shook her head, "No... the wind hurt my eyes," she removed her hand from his.  
Something felt like piercing into his chest, quickly and painfully.   
He grabbed her hand again, "Look Xiaoyou, what I'm about to tell you..."   
Xiaoyou pushed him away lightly and let go of her hand off of his, "Before you say anything, please let me go first,"  
"Okay... please go ahead..."  
"Ximen... to be honest... I'm confused. I found out about you following me around from home when I met Meizuo the other day. Your mother told me you made an effort to work on a business proposal for cooperation with my dad's company. I was happy to see signs that shows you still care about me. But in the end... you still want us to end..."  
Ximen shook his head, "No Xiaoyou, listen to me..."  
"You are very kind to me tonight. But I have this great fear you're gonna tell me that we need to end things in a good way or say something like let's stay friends, in the end..." she shook her head slowly, "Your gentleness have really become a cruel thing to me, Ximen..." her eyes become teary once again, "I don't need this right now, please stop it... Your gentleness and warmth are not what I need right now..."  
Ximen froze in shock. He doesn't know what to say now that she does not need him anymore.  
Silence before Xiaoyou continue.  
"Please stop being kind to me. I need to figure out a way on how to be free from you. Isn't that what you want in the first place...?"  
Ximen is frustrated in himself. Everything she said is true. He is confusing her and he is so angry of himself. He can't answer her.  
"That's all from me. What were you going to tell me?" she asked.  
Ximen does not have the energy left to tell her what he wanted to tell her anymore. Everything she said felt like huge hammers slammed onto his face.  
"I have nothing left to say... you have said it all Xiaoyou..." he looked down.  
"Goodbye, Ximen," Xiaoyou left him in a hurry.  
Ximen felt like Xiaoyou took everything inside him away with her.  
He is feeling so emotional right now but he does not know how to let it out. His eyes feel hot. He wants to cry but can't.  
"Ximen..." suddenly he heard Lei's sleepy voice, he took a peek into his face, "What is that face? You're in tears but you look so angry?"   
Ximen is somehow running out of breath trying to hold in all his emotions. But he cannot hold back his tears anymore.   
"Should I lend my shoulder for you?" Lei asked nonchalantly. He grabbed Ximen's shoulder.  
"Back off!!" Ximen pushed away Lei's arm hard.  
"Then, just tell me what you are feeling right now... let it all out..." Lei softly said.  
"I'm so angry at myself Lei!! I'm so angry I made her emotionally confused! I'm so angry I made her life hard! I'm so angry I messed up our relationship!" tears running down his face swiftly, "I initiated the breakup so she could get her freedom. But in the end, I'm still putting her inside a cage. I just can't let her go. I'm so mad at myself for wanting to control her life. Everything she said just now makes sense, but when she said she doesn't need me anymore in her life, I felt like everything inside me were ripped apart and broken into pieces!! I'm such a pathetic human being, Lei..."  
Ximen fell down to the ground, on his knee.  
Lei bent over and pat him on his back.  
"Is that all?"  
Ximen nod.  
Lei came closer and put his arms around him letting Ximen's head rest on his shoulder. Ximen pushed him away, "People will take it the wrong way,"  
"It's okay... we're brothers... Just use my shoulder for one minute or more..." Lei said while letting Ximen's forehead rest on his shoulder. Lei grabbed the back of Ximen's shirt and tried to give his best friend comfort.

~*~

_Pieces of me were all over the places as soon as you left me..._

~*~

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am biased but I think Ximen and Lei's scene is the best scene I ever written in this story 😭
> 
> 😂😂😂


	13. The Red Umbrella

Ximen woke up that day with a hangover. Not as terrible as the days before. It has been three days since Xiaoyou said goodbye to him and he has been doing too much of drinking since then. Last night was not as bad as the previous days before because he was drinking with Meizuo and he held him back from drinking too much. 

He checked his phone. He received WeChat messages from Shan Cai, Daoming Si and Mei Zuo.

Shan Cai: "Xiaoyou's train to Beijing is today at 20.40. FYI"

Daoming Si: "Hey Ximen! My flight to London is tonight. But you don't have to come to see me off, okay? We did a lot of talking already the other day. See ya!"

Mei Zuo: "Think it over carefully. You still remember what we talked about right?"

Ximen know Daoming Si's flight is 21.20 today. It was suppose to be two days ago but pushed back to tonight due to his work matters in Shanghai. Ximen can only choose to go and see off one of them. But he has made a decision to see off his best friend. 

He had been thinking it over and discussed it with Meizuo over and over, but it seems like there is no best option to be with Xiaoyou. In the end, he just need to take a risk to be together with Xiaoyou. He just need the courage to go forward but he still cannot find that courage. Whatever he choose to do he will end up hurting Xiaoyou. He does not have the courage to face that reality now. So he decided to go to the airport and see off Daoming Si.

It's 12 o'clock. Sunday. He doesn't have to go to office. He took a shower and had lunch served by Ting Hu, then went back to his room. He spent the rest of the day working on a business proposal and reports. When he finished and checked out the time it was already 8pm. He is starting to get dressed to go to the airport and see off Daoming Si.

While he was getting dressed, he accidentally saw Xiaoyou's red umbrella at the corner of his room. It reminds him of what happened on that rainy night when he broke her heart.

_"I don't need this now... Ximen, my father is in trouble, I need your help! I need your support!! Are you running away from me again!?"_

_That was what she said that night. I made a bad decision. I immediately assumed everything would be back to normal for her as long as I sever ties with her._

_"It's too late for that, Ximen, can't you see that?? Media and public already see Xiaoyou as someone related to you! Ending things with her will not reverse that fact!"_

_Meizuo was right. Ending things with her was not the solution._

_"No, no, no.... this is not just about you!!! Why are you always seeing things from your own point of view! This relationship is two ways, Ximen! It's not just about you!"_

_Xiaoyou said this many times already. But I'm still not getting it. I always end up making decisions without thinking from her point of view._

_"Why are you so possessive of her? Let her make a decision of her own life! Have you ever did that? Did you ever let her make a choice? Didn't you always end up make the choices for her?"_

_What Mom asked me, was what Xiaoyou was always trying to say..._

_Then how do I make things right? How to let her make choices? Letting her go to Beijing without saying anything? Will that give her a chance to make choices?_

_"Stop thinking with your brain. Logic and theories does not go with love and romance," "It's time for you to throw away all your knowledge about love and women, and start from zero with Xiaoyou,"_

_To go forward without logic means I have to take the risk. Does it worth the risk? If I keep aggressively attacking her with my way, will I lose her? Will I lose her forever if I tell her how I feel and what I want now before she goes to Beijing?_

_"Your gentleness have really become a cruel thing to me, Ximen... I don't need this right now, please stop it..."_

_I'm already losing her. There is really nothing to lose if I tell her how I feel now..._

_Dammit Ximen! You're a huge coward! Take the damn risk!! You take high risks in business everyday, but why are you so afraid of love!!??_

He took a look at his watch. 20:05. It takes 20 minutes by car to the Beijing South station. Her train depart to Beijing 20:40. 

_Will I be able to make it? Should I just tell her through text message after she arrive in Beijing? Is that an option? No then it will be too late. Xi Men Yan, this is your once in a lifetime chance! Just go!_

Without giving it a thought any further, Ximen grabbed the red umbrella and rushed to the basement of his house to get to his parked car then he drive his car to the station in full speed. 

He called Daoming Si on the way, "Wei? Ah Si?"  
"Heyy, where are you, man?" Ah Si answered.  
"So sorry! I can't go and see you off! Really sorry!"  
Ah Si laughed, "Change of heart?"  
"Yeah, I need to do this,"  
"Don't worry, you're doing the right thing, we're all here cheering for you,"  
"Look, brothers forever ok? Call us once you get there!"  
"Yup of course! Careful on the way, brother!"  
"See you again, Ah Si!"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm gonna hang up now. I don't want you to hit anything," Ah Si hung up.  
Ximen threw his phone onto the passenger seat next to him and focus on the road.

He reached the station at 20:30. He only has ten minutes left. He rushed inside the station after he parked the car. He looked for the 20:40 train on the information board. It says Platform No. 5. He rushed to the ticket gate and realized he need a ticket to get in. He searched for the ticket machines and find there are queues. He sighed in frustration. From afar, he coincidentally saw Xiaoyou and her parents entering the ticket gate carrying big suitcases in a hurry. He called her "Xiaoyou!!!!" which made everyone turned their gaze toward him. He is the 3rd in his queue, he decided not to go after her and rush the lady in front of him instead. She is counting the change so slowly.  
"Excuse me? Please step aside. I'm in a hurry," Ximen hurried her.  
The lady shot him a glare, "Be patient,"  
"I'm sorry I really need the machine," Ximen stepped forward ignoring her angry glare.  
He bought any ticket he could immediately find and ran to the ticket gate.  
He went straight to Platform No.5. He heard announcement that the train will be departing soon. He ran through the platform and searched Xiaoyou and her parents through the seat windows. He is desperate and so he just shouted out her name a few times in the hope she will show up in front of him. Everyone on the platform were looking at him with strange looks. He does not care.

20.40. The train is starting to move. He is losing hope but still running with the moving train while shouting her name, "Xiaoyou!!" Everyone inside the train also looking at him weirdly. He ran and ran until the end of the platform. The train completely left the station without him getting a chance to talk to her. He bend over to catch his breath.

"Xiaoyou..."

Frustration. Despair. Disappointment. He is feeling them inside all at once. He was still catching his breath when he suddenly hear a familiar voice.

"Ximen...?"

He turned around and see Xiaoyou.

"Xiaoyou? Xiaoyou!!" he widened his eyes in surprise. He rushed toward her and hugged her, "Did you jump out of the train for me!??" he happily asked.  
"What?" she looks confused, "What do you mean?"  
"Weren't you suppose to be on that train?"  
"No, not me... my parents," she shook her head.  
"What? Then why are you here?"  
"They let me enter with special entrance permission to help my parents carry their suitcases,"  
"And you? When will you depart to Beijing?"  
"Me?" she shook her head, "I'm not moving to Beijing... I have to graduate college first,"  
Ximen just hit the reality that his friends has been fooling him. He heavily sighed.  
"They told me you are moving to Beijing,"  
"Who?"   
"Shancai, Meizuo, Ah Si! They fooled me!"  
"Oh is that why... is that why... you were shouting for my name?"  
His cheeks flushed. He feel so embarrassed now.  
"Why did you go all the way here to chase after me?" she asked again.  
"I need to...um.." he looked down.  
He is feeling idiotic now. He can't say anything now he know he was being fooled and looked really stupid at the moment.  
"I need to return you this umbrella..." he stretched out her red umbrella.  
Xiaoyou looked at her own umbrella. Ximen saw slight disappointment in her eyes but thought maybe he was just imagining it.  
She looked confused again, "You ran that hard just to give me back this umbrella?"  
"Um yeah..."  
Xiaoyou nod, "Okay..." she took the umbrella from him, "Thank you for returning it,"   
Silence.  
"So then, I'm gonna go home now," she said.  
"I'll give you a ride home,"  
"No need I can go home by myself,"  
"Please! Xiaoyou! Let me take you home,"  
He sharply gazed at her.  
"Um.. okay... if you insist..."  
Ximen's expression brightened.  
"Okay, let's go,"  
They didn't say a word until they reach his car.  
"Are you okay? You're sweating a lot..." she said.  
"I rushed here..."  
She nod.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
"Um... not really..."  
"Are you sure? I'll treat you Xianlaoman noodles,"  
Ximen know Xiaoyou can't say no to Xianlaoman.  
Her eyes widened a bit, then looked away, "Um well... if you insist,"  
Ximen smirked. He started the engine and drive to the nearest Xianlaoman branch.  
They reached Xianlaoman ten minutes later, found seats and ordered. Ximen's heart beat faster. He is trying to find a good timing to tell her what he really wanted to say in the train station.  
"Isn't today Daoming Si's departure day to London?" she asked.  
He nod, "Yeah..."  
"Are you not seeing him off?"  
"I chose to go after you..." he said avoiding eye contact with her.  
"To return my umbrella?"  
Ximen is not sure if she is purely dense or just teasing him. Maybe the latter.   
He turned to her, "Yes, to return your umbrella,"  
She tilted her head, "I mean you could just keep it... I can get another one..."  
"Xiaoyou," he raised his tone, "You know I still have strong feelings for you..."  
She looked at him and paused before she responded, "Yes... so? I still have feelings for you too..."   
"So?? What do you mean... 'So?'"  
"So... does it matter? Our issue is not about feelings fading away..."  
He sighed, "Okay fair enough. What do you think our issue is?"  
"I thought you know it better than me. You were the one who broke up with me," she said in a small voice.  
"Xiaoyou--"  
"Here you go! Your drinks!" the waitress interrupted them.   
They paused for awhile. After the waitress left, Ximen continued, "Xiaoyou... I was chasing after you all the way to train station because--"  
"Here are your noodles!" another waitress interrupted him.  
Ximen rolled his eyes. They went silent as the waitress placed the bowls on the table.  
When she left, Xiaoyou said, "Let's just eat and let's not talk about us... How's your work?"  
Ximen was about to object but then he realized he shouldn't be telling her all his serious feelings while eating so he dropped the subject and followed Xiaoyou's lead to talk about other topics. He decided to tell her in the car on the way to her home or when they arrive at her home. See for a good timing.

In the car in the way to her home, Ximen rubbed his forehead a few times. He is getting nervous for no reason. 

"Ximen, really, are you okay? You look... restless..." Xiaoyou asked.  
"Well... guess who is making me like this..."  
She frowned, "What are you saying?"  
"Xiaoyou, just let me talk to you after we arrive at your home okay?"  
She shrugged, "Sure,"  
"Really??"  
She nod and looked away.  
Ximen really can't tell what she think or what she feel although she is right in front of him. Is she happy? Is she upset? Indifferent? He wonder.

They reached Xiaoyou's home around 22.30. It's cloudy and they could suddenly hear thunderstorms. It will be raining soon. Ximen walked her to the entrance.   
Xiaoyou turned around and looked down.  
"Thank you... for treating me Xianlaoman and giving me a ride home... maybe it's better if we don't..."  
"Xiaoyou!" he interrupted her and grabbed her arm softly, "Please let me talk..."  
She looked up at him and looked away. Not answering.  
"I made a bad decision that night. I thought everything would revert back to normal for you if we sever ties but I was wrong... I shouldn't have left you alone when you needed me the most..." Ximen's voice is shaking.  
"Yes, it was a bad decision..." she nod.  
"I'm so sorry, I deserve a punishment..."  
"Yes you do," she nod again.  
"And then you came to my office saving my face in front of all of my employees... but then I hurt you again because I was still on the wrong mindset..."  
"Yes you did... your hurt me twice..." she nod, her eyes glistening with tears.  
"My mother made me realize that all I've been trying to do is to control your life... I always made the choices for you and never let you choose..."  
She looked up at him slowly.  
"That was what I've been trying to tell you since a long time ago..." she looked down.  
"Xiaoyou... I'm so sorry... so sorry... I never realized that..." he held both of her hands, "I want to let you make the choice now... Meizuo made me realize that I really want you back in my life... I realized my mistake... I love you so much. I shouldn't have let you go... I need you, so Xiaoyou... please be my girlfriend again?" the thunderstorms were loud at the same time as Ximen said the last words.  
"What? I can't hear you!"  
"I know I'm a huge jerk! Breaking up with you and now I'm asking you to get back together with me... but I'm seriously asking you to be my girlfriend again. I love you, Xiaoyou!!" he kneel down, still holding her hands "I'm begging you..."  
Raindrops falling down bit by bit. Xiaoyou let go of her hands and opened the umbrella Ximen just returned to her earlier. She kneel down in front of him too while holding the umbrella to cover them both from the rain.  
"Do you think I will say yes immediately?" she asked.  
He shook his head, "No! I deserve a punishment and I will wait for your answer. If we are getting back together again, I want it to be purely your choice. Feel free to reject me, if that is what you want, Xiaoyou..."  
"You think it's gonna be as easy as acceptance or rejection?" she asked again.  
Her voice sounds calm and confident.   
Ximen looked up to her. Taken aback.  
"First of all... I will give you your punishment for the bad decision you made and for hurting me twice..." she said.  
"I'm ready. What do you want me to do?"  
She carressed his cheek softly. She kiss his lips gently. He was surprised. _This is my punishment!?_ He widened his eyes for a moment but then sinking into the kiss. Xiaoyou is kissing him deeper and deeper, begging him to open his mouth. He got excited and held her back and waist tightly. Xiaoyou dropped the umbrella and put her both arms around his neck and caressing his hair. The rain are making them wet but they don't care. Their tongues starting entangling each other. Ximen is in cloud nine. He never dreamed Xiaoyou would kiss him so passionately like this tonight. Suddenly he felt her biting his lower lip, he was just about to enjoy it when she seriously give out all her strength and bite his lower lip so hard til it cuts and bleed.   
Ximen moved away in pain, "Aargh!! Ow! Xiaoyou that hurts!!!"  
"It's your punishment... no one will kiss your ugly lip other than me now..."  
"What?"  
She smiled mischievously.  
"Second of all, I'll give you the answer later... I'll think about it..." she picked up the dropped umbrella and gave it back to Ximen.

She entered her house and Ximen was left bewildered.

~*~

_I see a different side of you I've never seen before..._

~*~

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rise of the Little Evil Queen Xiaoyou hohohoo


	14. Expectations

"I can't believe you guys tricked me into believing that Xiaoyou is moving to Beijing!!"  
"We didn't think you could easily be fooled either!" Meizuo laughed out loud.  
"I was running after the train like an idiot! I swear I'm gonna make you guys pay for this!" Ximen shouted to his phone.  
"Even if Xiaoyou is in that train, who would chase after a train in real life?" Meizuo still laughing, "I wish I was there and record the historical moment,"  
"I can't believe this... are you really my bestfriend!?"  
"But sooo... you got to talk to Xiaoyou after that, right? How was it? Did you guys kiss and make up?"  
"Well yeah... we did get to the kiss part... but I'm not sure about the make up part..."  
"Whoaa... congratulations!! You kissed her or she kissed you?"  
"She kissed me out of the blue,"  
"That's great! So she is back in your arms!"  
"I don't know... I'm not sure... she bit my lip in the end..."  
"Ooh wow... she must have been very hungry," Meizuo laughed.  
"No... I mean like she actually bit my lip so hard that it bleed..."  
"What? She actually did that?"  
"It left a very visible scar on my lip... Everyone in the office asking me about my lip and I just told them I fell and hit my lip on a sharp object..."  
"Sharp object, indeed. You fell on Xiaoyou's teeth" Meizuo laughed.  
"She said it's my punishment for hurting her..."  
"Okay fair enough"  
"Then she left me saying she'll give me the answer later,"  
"Ohhh... so you're totally at her mercy now..."  
"I guess so..."  
"What are you gonna do now?"  
"Just the usual.... sending her love texts, flowers, gifts, asking her out on dates... I guess...?"  
"That's the spirit!"  
"Do you have any other suggestion?"  
"Nope I don't think there is anything else you can do other than the ones you are already planning on doing... the ball is in her court now..."  
"Yeah exactly..."  
"Jiayou!!"

////----////----////

 **Day 1**  
19.40. Xiaoyou just arrived home from her campus. She was about to cook dinner when she heard the doorbell. She checked through the intercom monitor and saw a man who looks like a delivery guy. "Yes?" she answered. "Miss Jiang Xiaoyou?" "Yes, that's me," "Delivery from Mr. Xi Men Yan, Miss," "Okay, wait a second,"

She received roses and daisies. She feel so happy to receive the beautiful flowers. She was arranging the flowers on a vase when she heard her phone vibrated. It's WeChat message from Ximen.

"Do you like them?"  
"I love them! Thank you. Why daisies?"  
"Daisies symbolizes beauty, innocence and purity. It's you!"  
Xiaoyou giggled.  
"Really? Am I innocent and pure?"  
"At least, that is one side of you,"  
"How about roses?"  
"It symbolizes my love for you, of course,"  
"A confession?"  
"Yeah you can say that,"  
"I've heard your confession so many times, try to be more original next time!"

Ximen chuckled reading her WeChat message. He feel relieved her response seems to be very positive and she is not trying to avoid him anymore.

 **Day 2**  
"What are you doing?" Ximen texted.  
"Working on report about brewing tea,"  
"Do you need help?"  
"I will contact you when I'm stuck,"  
"Okay... Then, ask me back..."  
"Ask you what?"  
"Ask me what am I doing,"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Thinking of you..."  
Xiaoyou rolled her eyes.  
"You wish me to believe that?"  
"No, really! I can't stop thinking about you today. I could not concentrate much on work..."  
"Then, stop thinking about me,"  
"Tell me how,"  
"With the self control ability you learned from your tea lessons,"  
"Oh... you're good..."  
"Are you sending me flowers again today?"  
"Of course!"  
"But I will not be home until 10,"  
"I know, I'm sending them to your tea shop,"  
"My shift today will be at the main shop, not my branch though..."  
"Shoot! Let me call the delivery guy!"  
Xiaoyou giggled reading his text.

 **Day 3**  
Xiaoyou checked her phone. A text from Ximen.  
"I'm thinking about you again today..."  
"What else is new?"  
"I'm serious! I miss you... Can we meet tonight? I'm free after 9."  
"Sure. Will you pick me up at my tea shop after 10?"  
"Okay! (heart3x)"

Ximen arrived at the tea shop 22.03. He saw Xiaoyou standing in front of the cashier and ready to go in her private clothes.

"Hi... cute Ms. Milk Tea..." he placed his elbows on the counter and stared at Xiaoyou with heart eyes, "You're getting cuter each day..."  
Xiaoyou didn't answer and just smiled shyly.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
She nod.  
She came closer to Ximen. To her surprise, Ximen put his left arm around her waist and continue walking. She looked up at Ximen who stare ahead. He would usually hold her hand when they walk together. This is the first time he hold her waist. She wonder why.

They had so much fun having dinner and drinks together. They tease and flirt with each other. Ximen feel that everything is going so well with her. He feel relieved and happy. After dinner, they were talking about how Ximen chased after her in the train station while walking toward his parked car.

"It's so funny everytime I remember you were running after the train!" Xiaoyou laughed.  
"I was so desperate! I really thought I still had time to find you!"  
"You were shouting my name too and everyone around looking at you like you're a psycho," she's still laughing.  
"I know I totally looked like an idiot! I didn't care! Sheesh... you really made me do crazy things,"  
"So it's my fault?" she giggled and covered her mouth.  
"No! It's Meizuo, Shancai and Ah Si's fault!" 

Xiaoyou laughed. Ximen turned to Xiaoyou and laughed too. They stopped and just stared at each other as they reached his car. Xiaoyou slowly came closer and her fingers reached for his lip scar.  
She caressed it softly, "I'm sorry"  
He removed her fingers from his lip, "Don't be..."  
He is kissing her hand while staring at her intently. She is staring at him back deeply, lovingly.  
Suddenly he embraced her whole body tightly.  
"I missed you. I missed this. Us, laughing together. Kissing. Hugging..." he said. He kissed her hair.  
"Me too..." she whispered.

 **Day 5**  
"Are you thinking of me today?" she texted.  
"There has never been a single day that I'm not thinking about you,"  
"Good,"  
"How about you? You never say you're thinking about me,"  
"I will leave that to your imagination,"  
"Xiaoyou, do not torment me like this,"  
"Are you free tonight? I need your help,"  
"Sure!"

Ximen arrived 21.30 at the tea shop.  
"Hey, beautiful lady..." he said while leaning on the counter.  
"Hi..." Xiaoyou smiled.  
The young girl staff behind the counter asked with a wide smile, "Miss Jiang! So this is your boyfriend!"  
"No... he is not my boyfriend..." Xiaoyou smiled.  
Ximen was taken aback with Xiaoyou's answer.  
"Oh he is not??"  
"Nope, he's just a friend," she turned to him, "Thank you for coming Ximen! I can't do this without you," she showed him the boxes of milk tea, "I need to bring these home for experiments,"  
"Three boxes? Piece of cake," he carried all of them.  
"Okay, I'm leaving first, please don't forget to switch off all electricity and lock up!" she said to the other girl.  
"No worries Miss Jiang!" the girl smiled.

The boxes contains various flavors of tea. Each has 1 kg weight. Xiaoyou need to come up with new flavors so she will need a lot of tea bags. She could call a taxi but she decided to ask Ximen's help instead. 

She opened the door to her house for him. He carried all the three boxes inside.  
"Where should I put these?"  
"In the kitchen please...Thanks so much, Ximen!"  
He did as she say.  
"Please stay for a while. I'll make you tea. Or coffee?" she asked.  
"Coffee please?"  
"Okay!" she rushed to the kitchen.  
Ximen looked around. He noticed there are less stuff now.  
"Wow, so you really live alone in this house now,"  
"Yup... I feel like a grown-up now..."  
"You do? You're happy living alone?"  
"More freedom..."  
"I guess so. But so, are you moving to Beijing next year after you graduate?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. I might not want to leave my tea shop manager job here. I don't know. I haven't thought of it..." she came sit on the couch next to him with two cups of hot coffee. He received the cup and sipped it.  
"So tell me... why did you tell your colleague I'm not your boyfriend?" he turned to her.  
"Because of the fact that you're not?"  
"Why am I not your boyfriend yet?"  
"We're just going out on dates, right?"  
He nod, "Of course..."  
"Are you upset?"  
"No..." he turned away.  
She shrugged, "Good..."  
"I mean... I really want to be your boyfriend again, you know that right?" he turned to her again.  
She nod, "Yes... and I told you to wait for my answer..."  
"Okay glad we made that clear..." he placed his cup on the table.  
"How's the scar? Let me see," she asked while placing her cup on the table too.  
"It's healing... why? Do you wanna try to kiss it?" he said in a playful tone.  
She smiled, "Maybe..."  
She came closer to his face and touched his lip scar. It feels rough. It has really distorted his plushy, soft textured lips. But its healing, as he said.  
"I regret it... it messed up your perfectly shaped lips... I'm so sorry..." she said while caressing the scar.  
"I don't... I'm glad you bit it... you marked it as your property only..." he got closer to her face.  
"Really?" she giggled.  
He closed their distance and started kissing her. After a few seconds he pulled away, "How does it feel? Did my scar hurt you? Feel weird?"  
She shook her head, "Not at all... it feels right..." she pulled his neck forward and kissed him.  
Their lips chewed each other intensely. Ximen felt an opening and entered his tongue inside her mouth. He gently caressed her tongue with his. Xiaoyou let out a small moan. They felt things are heating up as Ximen slipped his hands under her shirt and touched her bare skin.  
Xiaoyou pulled away a bit, "Um... Ximen, you can stay over tonight if you want..."  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stop this?" he started kissing her neck.  
"No, please don't..." she shook her head.  
"Great... cos I really can't stop at this point..."  
"No need to stop..."  
They started breathing heavily.  
"Shall we move to your bedroom?"  
"Yeah okay. But my bed is not king size like yours, its single size,"  
"It's sounds very challenging, Xiaoyou," he carried her to her room. She giggled.

 **Day 6**  
In the morning, as he woke up, he cannot find both Xiaoyou and his white shirt he usually wear to work. He came out of the bedroom half naked. He saw Xiaoyou in the kitchen cooking something, humming a song, wearing his white shirt that looks big on her, without any pants or skirt. He can't seem to hold himself back from hugging her from behind and kiss her neck. She let out a small scream. She didn't hear him coming from behind her.  
"Naughty girl, you stole my shirt!"  
"Ximen! Don't scare me like that! I'm cooking!"  
"How come you are wearing my shirt?"  
"I didn't realize it was yours... I just picked up any clothes I could find from the floor..."  
"Where is your clothes?"  
"I don't know, maybe you threw them out of the window,"  
They laughed together.  
"What are you cooking?" he asked.  
"Breakfast for you,"  
"Wow I feel honored!"  
"See? I can cook you breakfast if you stay over at my place... in your place, Ting Hu would always serve the breakfast on the table already when we wake up,"  
"Are you saying you want me to stay over at your place more often from now on?"  
"You're delusional, Mr. Xi..." she giggled.  
"Only when it comes to you, Miss Jiang," he kissed her cheek.

 **Day 8**  
Ximen arrived 20.40 at the tea shop. Quite early than usual. He saw an unpleasant view as soon as he arrived. The sight of Xiaoyou smiling and flirting with a handsome customer. She was alone in the shop. The other staff most likely have gone home.  
"I never knew there is such a cute and pretty milk tea girl here. I would have come here everyday if I knew," he leaned on the counter with his face coming closer to Xiaoyou's.  
She smiled, "Do you work nearby?"  
"Yeah, my office is just right across this building, I can easily come here a few times a day" he smirked.  
Ximen stood next to him.  
"I'm sorry. This lady is taken,"  
The customer guy turned to Ximen with a confused look and turned back to Xiaoyou, "Is he your boyfriend?"  
Xiaoyou shook her head and smiled, "No, he's a friend,"  
The guy smiled happily, "That's great. So I'll have a chance with you," he winked.  
"No, I believe you don't have a chance with her, sir, tough competition," Ximen stepped forward.  
"Why don't we let her choose then?"  
"Look I don't know what is your problem but I suggest you to leave once you got your milk tea there," Ximen shot him a glare.  
"Oh am I the one with a problem!? sheesh..." he turned to Xiaoyou, "I'll come by again, pretty girl, I'll get your number tomorrow!" he winked at her again.  
"Thank you for coming!" Xiaoyou smiled and then turned to Ximen, "Don't scare our customers like that!"  
"Xiaoyou! Do you always flirt with your customers like that?" he said, unhappy.  
"It's not flirting, it's being nice, hospitality to our customers," she turned away to clean up all the used cups.  
"I cannot believe it... and when will I get to be your boyfriend!?"  
"What?"  
"Why am I still a friend?? We are going out on dates, we are touching each other, kissing each other, I stayed over at your place, we slept together!"  
"Ximen... are you claiming yourself as my boyfriend because we slept together the other night?"  
It hit him like a thunder in Ximen's head. It sounds something like what he would say to hundreds of girls he has slept together with.

////----////----////

"That is awesome! You get to date her and sleep with her without any strings attached!" Meizuo said while picking up his coffee on the counter.  
"You don't understand! I want all of our strings attached to each other!" Ximen already has his coffee with him and found a table for them. They meet up at a Starbucks nearby Meizuo's office.  
"What? Hey, hang on a second, where is my old, playboy friend Xi Men Yan?" Meizuo pretend to knock on his head, "Hello? Are you in there?"  
"He's gone,"  
"Since when?"  
"Since Xiaoyou happened, OK?"  
Meizuo laughed, "She really messed you up,"  
"Meizuo, I really thought everything was going well, we teased each other, we flirt, we went on dates, we slept together and then BAM! I'm not her boyfriend!"  
Meizuo laughed, "The taste of love!"  
"Can you believe she was actually flirting with this guy right in front of my freaking eyes!? Right after we had sex the night before? Ok, two nights before!"  
"Sheesh you talk like a seventeen year-old girl. I'm sure Xiaoyou was just being nice to a customer... she did not flirt back right?" Meizuo put sugar and milk in his coffee.  
"She was smiling and making eye contacts!"  
Meizuo rolled his eyes, "So Xiaoyou is flirting with ALL of her customers?"  
"No, no, it was different!"  
"Ximen, don't exaggerate things... at least, she was only talking to them... it's not like she is sleeping with every handsome customer,"  
Ximen sighed in frustration.  
"What is your problem?" Meizuo asked.  
"I want certainty... I want relationship status, I really can't stand it everytime she said I'm just a friend and not his boyfriend,"  
"You just gotta be patient... the ball is in her court now, let her have fun playing around with the ball," he sipped his coffee.  
"I know... I know..."  
"Ximen... you realized the way you feel now is how those girls you slept with before, were feeling?"  
"Yeah... maybe... wait, you make girls feel like this too!! Don't act innocent!"  
"I know, I know... I quit already..."  
"You quit what?"  
"I decided to quit to play around with women... I just want to find Miss Right now,"  
"What, really? Since when?" Ximen gasped, "You found Miss Right!?"  
"Nope, nope, not yet... just start thinking lately..."  
"Who is it!?"  
"Never mind me, let's get back to the main topic!" Meizuo said, "So what did you say after she said that?"  
"I couldn't say a thing... then she told me about she wants to enjoy the beginning of relationship, when things are still fun and nothing serious..."  
"Well... there you go!"  
"Fun is great... but I need the serious part too with her!"  
"Sheesh... just marry her then..."  
"What? I can't... marry her..."  
"Huh? Say what?"  
"We need to settle things first... I mean, like, my family..."  
"Your family card again?"  
"Hey c'mon you know how troublesome my family is! It's a legit reason!"  
"Whatever, it sounds like just an excuse to me, make up your mind... if you really want to be serious with her, your family shouldn't be in the way," he finished his coffee, "I need to go back to office now, see ya later!"  
"Okay, thanks, man!"  
Ximen is in deep thoughts as soon as Meizuo left.

(to be continued)


	15. Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5060 words! >_< I promised myself not to exceed 5000 words for every chapter, but since this is a crucial climax chapter, I let it be, oh well... Enjoy Ximen's cheesiness!

"What will happen now that our government has voted to abolish 'tea master' from its registry of state-certified professions?" Xiaoyou asked while pouring the Chongqing hotpot's broth to Ximen's bowl.  
He sighed, "Well... my certificate will not be valid anymore soon..."  
"After all the hard work you did to get that high level certificate!?" she frowned.  
He received his hotpot bowl from Xiaoyou.  
"I know right?? It's really frustrating. I wish there is a way to bring it back..."  
"Bring back tea master as an accredited job?" she poured the hotpot to her own bowl.  
"Yeah, I need to find a way,"  
"Why do you think accreditation is so important to tea masters?"  
Ximen shook his head, "Not for the tea masters, but for the culture itself... in my opinion, national level accreditation places the culture itself on a pedestal as national treasure. I am worried without accreditation now, Chinese tea ceremony culture will fade away slowly and completely gone in the next 50 years,"  
"Really??"  
"I don't know... but I think accreditation is one of the important elements to sustain the culture, makes it hard to fade away,"  
"But I thought it's much better for the tea culture industry for the accreditation to be abolished? There were many training schools operating in blind pursuit of money and devaluing the tea master qualification itself," she said.  
"Yeah, but why do you think that happens?"  
"Mm..." Xiaoyou tilted her head, not finding an answer.  
"It happens because there is no unification or standardization in tea education. Tea schools across our country has various methods of instruction and standards, it lacks unification and leadership, leading them to be in blind pursuit of money,"  
"So?"  
"So we need to fix the tea education in China... standardize the education system..."  
"How can that be done?"  
"In Japan, tea ceremony schools has standardized education system and it is mainly divided only to three schools with different methods. I think China should learn from their tea education standardization. Tea culture originated from our country, but the culture is much more developed and established in Japan, we should be ashamed,"  
"That sounds a really good idea! But is that feasible?"  
"It's gonna be a very tough, long way to make it possible, but it is one of my long-term missions once I suceed the whole business,"  
"You will propose education unification and tea master accreditation to the government?"  
"Yes, my father is also the Chairman of Tea Ceremony Association, I will most likely replace him in that position too, once he retires, it will be easy to build connection with the government once I take that position,"  
"I will help you, then!" Xiaoyou said excitedly.  
Ximen feel amused. He raised one of his eyebrows, "How?"  
"I'm not sure yet but contribution to our country's culture is one of my goals in life too! Your mission sounds exciting, so I will help!"  
Ximen came closer to her face, "You know what... it will be easier to help me with my mission, if you were my girlfriend," he said with a seducing voice.  
Xiaoyou shyly smiled and pushed his shoulder away, "Why can't I help you without being your girlfriend?? I can take the Vice Chairman position of that association or something,"  
"Yesss... but it's much easier for you to arrange and organize stuff helping me if you're my girlfriend," he chuckled, coming closer to her again, teasing her.   
Xiaoyou sighed and looked away, "Ximen, why are you like this?"  
"Why am I like what?"  
"Like... you really want us to be committed to each other,"  
"Is it a bad thing?"  
"No, of course not. I just didn't think you're this kind of man,"  
"The kind who wants to be committed to someone?"  
"Yes, Ximen, you were hitting girls left and right, when I first knew you,"  
"Well, now I have met you, I am a changed man," he gazed at her intently.  
She sighed again, "We can get back together again, but then you'll run away from me again..." she avoid eye contact with him.  
"Is that your fear?"  
"Won't you?" she turned to him and looked into his eyes.  
"Are you doubting me?"  
She shook her head, "No, no, I'm sorry, I'm not doubting you... but we don't know what will happen next... you tend to run away from me when things gets hard..."  
"Yes, I do... you're right, I don't know what will happen next either, but I'm really serious about you, Xiaoyou... if we don't take the risk then nothing will ever happen between us..." he held both of her hands tightly.   
"I know... you're right, I'm sorry, I guess I'm a coward too," she let go of her hands from his.  
Silence. They're in deep thoughts. They don't know what to say anymore.   
Ximen took Xiaoyou's bowl, which is almost empty, and start pouring more hotpot for her.   
"Oh guess what!" he said in a cheerful tone, trying to change the mood, "I'm taking leave this Friday!"  
"Why?"  
"You told me you're free on Friday, right?"  
"Did I?"  
"Yeah, you said you have no class and no work shift on Friday!"  
"Ohh righttt..."  
"You haven't make any plans right?"  
She shook her head, "I totally forgot I will be free on Friday, so nope..."  
"Great! Then give all your time on Friday to spend with me!"  
"Is it okay for you to suddenly take leave on Friday?" she wrinkled her forehead.  
"Absolutely! No meetings and I can take care of things til Thursday. Where do you wanna go?"  
"So we will have the whole day for ourselves?" her eyes lit up in excitement, "Let's go to Nanxun!"  
"I knew you would mention that place," Ximen smiled widely.  
She nod repeatedly, "We promised before,"  
"Yup,"  
"It's a big town, it will take one whole day to go around it, I want to go around as far as I can, to every corner of it!"  
"Sure, and I'll contact Gan Hou, maybe we can meet him again,"  
"Yes, of course!"

~*~

_I see a small light at the end of the tunnel..._

~*~

Xiaoyou heard the doorbell and she checked herself on the mirror once again. She nod to herself. She grabbed her purse and stepped outside of her room to click on the intercom. She saw Ximen on the monitor.   
"Yes?"  
"Your Prince Charming is here!" she could see him winking on the monitor.  
Xiaoyou smiled, "Coming!"  
She opened the door and Ximen stretched out a bouquet of peony flowers.   
Xiaoyou gasped, "Oh my god, peonies! I love them!"  
"I knew you'd love them!"  
"They're so beautiful! Thank you, Ximen," she's smiling happily.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah, let's go!" she's closing the door while holding the peony bouquet.  
"Oh, you're bringing them?"  
"Yeah, I want to take pictures with it later, it's okay,"  
Ximen checked out her black striped mini skirt. It looks really good on her but Ximen is not really happy about it.  
"Umm... Xiaoyou... isn't it gonna be too cold for you to wear that?"  
Xiaoyou followed the direction of his stare.  
"What.. this?" she pointed at her own skirt, "Ximen, it's April, it's warm enough," she smiled.  
"Yeah, but we are going to a public place..."  
"What? So?" Xiaoyou laughed, "Come on, let's not waste time!" she hold Ximen's hand and drag him outside the apartment building.

Xiaoyou got inside the car and sit on the passenger seat. She was going to put the peonies on the back seat when she saw a pair of umbrella, one of them is her red umbrella.  
"Oh you brought my umbrella,"  
Ximen put on his seat belt and looked to the back, "Yeah, forecast says it might be raining today,"  
"Oh, okay..."  
"Ready?" he smiled.  
Xiaoyou nod. He started the engine.  
"You know where will we be going there?"  
She clapped her hands together, "Yesss... I made a full list! We'll ride the boat first, then look around Baijianlou (ancient residential buildings), then around 2 o'clock there will be wedding performance on the water," she said excitedly.  
"Yes, Ma'am!"

They arrived Nanxun at 11 o'clock after 2 hours drive from Shanghai. They went through things according to the order of Xiaoyou's list. They rode the boat through the canal for about 40 minutes and took a lot of pictures together. After the boat ride, they continued to walk around the ancient buildings complex while enjoying some snacks they bought from a food stall. 

Ximen checked out the boat pictures while walking around and said, "You know... we really look like a cute couple, in these pictures... might as well make it official..." he glanced at Xiaoyou who is just giggling hearing what he is saying.  
He suddenly grabbed Xiaoyou's waist which surprised her, "Ximen, what are you doing?"  
"Come on, Xiaoyou, say it! 'Ximen... you're my boyfriend!' Say it!"  
Xiaoyou think he's so funny and couldn't stop giggling, "Ximen, stop it," she is struggling her way out of his arm.  
He used his other arm and now his both arms locking her waist, not letting her go, "Say it and I'll let you go! Come on, repeat after me! 'Ximen, you are my boyfriend'"  
They were in a quiet area of Baijianlou which only 2-3 people passing them by, some ignored them and some were watching them while passing by the street. Ximen and Xiaoyou are in their own little world and didn't notice those people's stares.   
Xiaoyou tried to push him away while giggling but then she stopped and looked at him, "Ximen... you're my bb... best friend..."   
Ximen hung his head low and she took this chance to let herself go from his arms.   
She turned around and find Ximen still looking like he is in a bad mood.  
"Ximen, come on!"  
He is walking slowly with a frowning face. Xiaoyou came closer to him, grabbed his arm and stood on her toes to reach his face. She kissed his cheek and smiled widely to him, "Cheer up!!" she held his hand and walked straight ahead. Ximen smiled and followed her.

They had lunch in a local restaurant and went to watch the wedding performance on water. Around 3 o'clock, they decided to visit Gan Hou's house which is quite far from the tourism area. It took them 20 minutes walk to reach his house.  
"Gan Hou said he will be home around 4 though," he said.  
"Yeah, but her daughter and granddaughter are visiting him right now, right? I want to meet them too!" Xiaoyou said.  
"Yeah, I guess so,"  
They knocked on the door as soon as they reach his house.  
A young lady opened the door, "Yes?"  
"Is Mr. Gan Hou home? We are Ximen and Xiaoyou..." Ximen introduced themselves.  
"Oh! My father told me about you two, please come in, I think he will come home very soon! He went out to get some roof tiles," the young lady smiled, "My name is Gan Hui,"  
"Roof tiles?"   
The young lady chuckled and pointed at the ceiling, "The roof is leaking again he said. He always have to fix it in this rainy season,"  
"Mommy! I'm hungry!" a little girl ran toward her and hugged Gan Hui's legs.  
"You had your lunch hours ago..."  
"I'm hungry again!"  
"Come on, greet gege(big brother) and jiejie(big sister) here," Gan Hui told her.  
Xiaoyou smiled and bend over to meet the little girl's eyes on the same level.   
"Hi, my name is Xiaoyou, what's yours?"  
"My name is Shu er..."  
Gan Hui said, "Her name is Gan Shu,"  
"But you call me Shu er, mommy!"  
"Yes, but your full name is Gan Shu," her mother smiled to her.  
"Can I call you Xiao(little) Shu, then?" Xiaoyou asked.  
The little girl nod.   
"How old are you?"  
"Six..."  
Ximen bend over and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Ximen,"  
Gan Shu smiled then hide her face behind her mother's legs. Her mother laughed, "Why are you suddenly so shy?"  
"Your daughter is so cute!" Xiaoyou stood up.   
"Please have a seat, I'll make you two some tea," Gan Hui pulled out chairs for them, "Shu er, go play with your dolls," she said to her daughter.  
After awhile, Gan Hui is back with two cups of tea.  
"Are you going to move in here to live together with your father?" Ximen asked.  
Gan Hui placed the cups on the table right in front of them. She shook her head, "Uhh... no... Shu er will..."  
"And you?"  
"I accepted a job offer in Chengdu, as a textile factory worker, I will have to work until late at night, everyday, so I have to ask my father to take care of her for awhile, but I will be sending money for all of her needs, especially for her school, it's my dream to let her go to school..."  
Xiaoyou felt so sad to hear that, "So you will be separated from her for a long time?"  
Gan Hui looked down, "I have no choice," she bitterly smiled, "It's really difficult for me to find work since I previously worked in the red light district... I don't really have much work experience, although I'm already 25..."   
"Why did you decide to work in the red light district before?" Ximen asked in a careful tone. Xiaoyou was worried if the sensitive question would offend her.  
"My parents were divorced when I was still a baby. My mother suffered heavy illness when I was 15 and I was offered a job in the red light district. I needed the money to pay my mother's medicine, so I accepted it... actually, Shu er is... my child with a customer... she doesn't have a father," she bitterly smiled.  
Xiaoyou didn't realize she is holding Ximen's hand tightly hearing Gan Hui's life story. Ximen felt her gripping his hand tighter.  
"You are a very strong woman, Miss Gan... how did you meet your father?" Ximen said.   
"My father decided to look for me one time, and he miraculously found me... we were very happy when we meet each other again... my mother passed away when I was 16, then 3 years later when I was pregnant with Shu er, he found me, it was a miracle..." she sincerely smiled.  
"Heaven must have blessed you and your daughter, Miss Gan," Xiaoyou said.  
"Yes, I believe so... but... I'm still worried about Shu er's school, I really hope my salary will be enough to let her go to school... public schools these days are getting more expensive..."  
Xiaoyou was about to respond to what she say when suddenly Gan Shu came closer saying, "Mommy! When are we going to the lotus garden!? You promised me!"  
"Shu er, not today, your grandpa will take you there tomorrow, okay?"  
"Xiaoshu... I know where the garden is, would you like to go together with Xiaoyou-jiejie?" Xiaoyou smiled to her.   
The little girl's eyes widened in excitement, "Really? Jiejie, will you take me there??"  
Xiaoyou firmly nod and smiled to her.   
"Mommy, can I go with Xiaoyou-jiejie now, please??"  
"Is it really okay? I'm so sorry to trouble you," Gan Hui said to Xiaoyou.  
She shook her head, "Not at all!" she turned to Ximen, "Right?"  
"We'll be back here when Mr. Gan is back home," Ximen smiled to Gan Hui.  
"I'm sorry to trouble you, I have to wait for my father here,"  
"Don't worry about it, we'll take care of your daughter carefully, we'll be back here in an hour," Ximen said.   
Xiaoyou held Gan Shu's hand, "Let's go?"  
The little girl nod excitedly.

Ximen, Xiaoyou and Gan Shu walked together around the town, finding their way to the garden. They bought snacks for the little girl on the way and she is very happy eating them. Ximen carried the little girl on his arms once in awhile. Then Gan Shu suddenly asked Xiaoyou, "Xiaoyou-jiejie, why are you so pretty like the fairies in the paintings? Are you a fairy?" Both Ximen and Xiaoyou laughed. Ximen told her, "Xiaoyou-jiejie must have been a fairy coming out a painting!" "So you are a fairy! Wow!" "I am not a fairy!" Xiaoyou giggled. 

They arrived at the lotus garden about 30 minutes later and they played around at the pond a bit. After awhile, Ximen and Xiaoyou decided to sit on the bench and watch over Gan Shu who is trying to catch a butterfly in the garden.  
"I wish there is a way for me to adopt her..." Xiaoyou said while gazing at Gan Shu from afar.  
"You have to graduate college first before you can legally adopt her," Ximen said.  
"Then I'll adopt her next year,"  
"Are you ready to be a single mother?"  
"Why not?"  
"At least, allow me to help you raise her," Ximen nudged her arm.  
She smiled, "I would love you to help me raise her,"  
"Will you acknowledge me already as your boyfriend by next year?" he raised one of his eyebrows.  
"You can just help me raise her as a friend," she is smiling, teasing him.  
"Seriously...? Sheesh..."   
She laughed. Then she gazed at Gan Shu again.  
"Ximen... there are kids like her across our country... the government made effort to eliminate poverty recently but there are still hundreds, thousands of children like her... how can we help? I want to help them... I feel so sad whenever I read news about them... these children deserves all the happiness in life..." Xiaoyou rest her head on Ximen's shoulder.  
"My mother organizes scholarships for these kind of children..."  
She sit straight up to look at him, "Really??"  
"Yes, but my mother is so busy, sometimes she neglect her charity activities..."   
"I want to build a nonprofit foundation for these children... not only for China, but also for children in other countries..."  
"That's a very great mission, Xiaoyou, I'll help you!"  
"Thanks... I will definitely need your help," she smiled to him.

They brought Gan Shu back to Gan Hou's house around 5 o'clock. Gan Hou was already home and welcomed Ximen and Xiaoyou happily, "Thank you for bringing my granddaughter to the lotus garden!"  
Gan Hui told Gan Shu with teary eyes that she will be back tomorrow to pick her up. It is not the truth but it makes it easier for them to say goodbye to each other. Xiaoyou dropped a tear seeing Gan Hui saying goodbye to her daughter. Gan Hui thanked Ximen and Xiaoyou and said her goodbye to her father and left.

Xiaoyou asked Gan Hou in a small voice, "Do you still have the flower lanterns?"   
"Yes, yes, of course!"  
"Let's take them out on sunset, to cheer her up..." she suggested.  
"That's a good idea, thank you, I'll take them out, after I fix the roof tiles before it start raining,"  
"Alright. Is it okay if I play with her around the bridge? I just want to cheer her up..." Xiaoyou said.  
"Yes, of course, thank you very much, Miss Jiang, thank you!" Gan Hou smiled happily.  
"Xiaoshu, let's play at the bridge!" Xiaoyou held the little girl's hand.  
Gan Shu happily nod.   
Xiaoyou turned to Ximen, "Ximen, you...?"  
"I'll stay here," he nod.  
Xiaoyou nod and left the house with Gan Shu.  
"I will help you fix your roof tiles," Ximen said to Gan Hou.  
"Oh, can you help, really??"   
"Yes, of course! It will be much faster with two more hands, right?" he smiled.  
"You are such a reliable young man," he pat him on his back, "This way!"  
They climbed a ladder to get to the attic.   
"Be careful, Ximen!"  
"I'm okay. What should I do?"  
"We need to apply these parts from here up to here, with this waterproof paint before we cover them with new tiles," Gan Hou instructed him.  
"Okay, let's get to it," Ximen smiled. He received the paint brush from Gan Hou.  
They were applying the leaking parts with the waterproof paint for about 20 minutes. Ximen decided to take a break and looked around the view from the attic. He could see the Nanxun town from above and he could even see Xiaoyou and Gan Shu playing around the bridge.   
"It's a beautiful view from here,"  
"It is... sometimes I would go up here just to enjoy the view," he sit on the center roof, "Let's take a break for awhile, Ximen..."  
Ximen sat next to him. Gan Hou saw Xiaoyou and his granddaughter from afar and asked him, "How is everything going with Xiaoyou? Have you proposed to her yet?"   
Ximen shook his head, "No... we still have many concerns... I'm starting to think toward that direction lately... but there is always something that bothers me..."  
"What is it?"  
"My family background... My family has totally different background than hers..."  
"You mean your family has so much more wealth than hers? That status is bothering you?"  
"It makes things complicated... How I wish I'm born in a family without wealth instead... everything will be much more peaceful for me,"  
Gan Hou laughed, "You think having no money will make it easier for you to marry a girl??"  
Ximen turned to Gan Hou, "I guess I'm too naive?"  
"I married my ex wife, Gan Hui's mother, without much money prepared... we were always arguing because of money... we have different opinions and values about money and about life... one of the main reasons why we divorced... there was not even a single marital affair involved,"   
Ximen listened to him carefully.  
"Ximen... No matter poor or rich... every marriage will have its own problems and difficulties.... your family background does not matter, you can have the exact same social status with her, and there is still a possibility of a breakup... on the contrary, I also know a friend who is living a very happy marriage life although his wife comes from a wealthy family and now they are living poorly. But they are a happy couple. Marriage is not just about love, it's about hard work to make it work. Are you ready to work hard for it? Do you consider yourself and Xiaoyou as hard-working people who has the same value to achieve the same goals in life?"  
Ximen didn't answer. He gazed at the cloudy sky. Lost in his deep thoughts. A thunder is heard.  
"Oh no, we better hurry up! It's gonna be raining soon!" Gan Hou said.  
"Okay, let's finish it, just a bit more!"   
They immediately finished up applying the paint and re-arranging the new roof tiles.  
They went down the ladder and it start raining as soon as they reached the ground.  
A while later, Xiaoyou and Gan Shu rushed into the house.  
"I forgot to bring umbrellas!" Xiaoyou turned to Gan Shu, "Xiaoshu, are you wet? Let's change to your dry clothes!"  
"Ahh, her clothes is over there inside the wardrobe in the bedroom,"  
"I'll help her change," Xiaoyou smiled while holding Gan Shu's hand, then she paused and turned to Gan Hou again, "Oh we can't take out the lanterns now,"  
"Are you two in a hurry? I think the rain will stop in 1-2 hours, then we can take them out? I'll serve you dinner here," Gan Hou offered.   
"That sounds great! Ximen?"  
"Yeah, of course!" he smiled.  
Xiaoyou nod and went inside the bedroom to get Gan Shu's clothes and help her change.   
"Do you have them here? The flower lanterns?" Ximen asked.  
"Yes, I have them here!" Gan Hou pointed at a box at the corner of the living room.  
Ximen came closer to the box and opened it. Memories of Xiaoyou's birthday came back. He found the lanterns that says 'Princess Xiaoyou, Happy Birthday.'  
"Can we erase the ink? Or do you have new paper lanterns?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to write something new," Ximen smiled.  
Gan Hou checked the box, "Uhh... yeah, I have new ones, we bought more than needed last time,"  
Gan Shu came out of the room in a dry clothes and immediately ran toward the box, "What are these!?" she asked excitedly.  
"They are lanterns, we'll take these to float on the canal when the rain stop," Gan Hou explained.  
"Really, grandpa!?" she asked in excitement.  
"Ohh, what are you doing with the lanterns?" Xiaoyou asked.  
"Gan Hou has extra blank paper lanterns, you can write or draw on them, if you want. We can take them out once the rain stop," Ximen answered.   
"Ohh that sounds fun!" Xiaoyou clapped her hands.  
They started writing and drawing on the paper lanterns. When Gan Hou started cooking dinner for them, Xiaoyou stopped writing and helped Gan Hou in the kitchen. They carried the soup pan and tableware to the dining table.  
"Dinner's ready!" Xiaoyou said. Gan Shu happily ran toward the table.  
Xiaoyou saw Ximen still writing on the lanterns, she came closer, "What are you writing? You're so serious!" she took a peek. Ximen hide the lantern behind his back and the other lanterns he has been writing with characters.  
"Uhh... I'll show it later when we float them on the canal,"  
Xiaoyou chuckled, "Okay," 

They had dinner together and then continued with the paper lanterns work. 

The rain stopped around 7pm. They could still feel water dropping a bit from the sky but they decided to bring out the lanterns now. Xiaoyou and Gan Shu is watching from the bridge. Xiaoyou is letting Gan Shu hold the white umbrella, it's Ximen's umbrella, they carried from his car. Xiaoyou is bending over next to her so that she is covered from the rain too. Ximen and Gan Hou are floating the paper lanterns from the side of the canal. They put Xiaoyou and Gan Shu's paper lantern works on the canal, other than the flower lanterns.  
"Xiaoyou-jiejie, the flower lanterns are so beautiful!!" Gan Shu's eyes lit up in excitement.  
"Look, Xiaoshu! It's your drawing!" Xiaoyou pointed.  
"Yes, it is!" Gan Shu clapped her hands over and over.  
More and more lanterns are floating, passing through under the bridge.  
Xiaoyou could see the lanterns she drew on, too. She start wondering about the lanterns Ximen was writing on.

She saw lanterns with "Princess Xiaoyou" written on them start floating, coming closer to the bridge. She saw the characters on the paper lanterns behind them and widened her eyes in surprise. The lanterns says "Will you marry me?"

She is not sure if that's really what Ximen wrote. Her eyes searched for Ximen on the side of the canal. Gan Hou is alone now gazing at them, smiling. She looked around and found Ximen is already standing about 3 meters away from her on the bridge, holding her red umbrella. She stood up. Letting the little drops of rain dropped on her.

"Ximen..."

Ximen spoke up, "Look... I know, I know... it's a crazy thing to say. But... please let me say this. Xiaoyou, I love you. My feelings for you is indescribable and I have never felt this way about a woman before. We've only been together for 4 months, but I have known you for more than a year now... I've seen you as a friend and as a woman... After I made a huge mistake of breaking your heart last time, the more and more I can't imagine myself with anyone else. I see only you and feel only you. I had many hesitations and worries about being together with you. Because like you said, we will never know what will happen next. But whatever happen in the future, I want to go back and walk the same path as you are, again and again, and I want to grow old together with you, Xiaoyou..." he paused. 

Xiaoyou's tears are falling down her face.

"Let's achieve all of our goals in life together. Contributing to Chinese tea culture, building a nonprofit foundation for children, let's achieve all these as husband and wife. Let's share our lives together till we become a bald old man and an old lady with wrinkles. Jiang Xiaoyou, will you marry me?" he knelt down.

Xiaoyou rushed over and put her arms around his neck, "Yesss! I will marry you, Xi Men Yan!"

"What?? Really??" Ximen widened his eyes in surprise.  
"Yess! Wait a minute, were you not serious??" Xiaoyou pulled away.  
"No, no, I'm dead serious! But I thought you were just gonna roll your eyes again and say I'm crazy or something,"  
"I didn't think I would accept either! I thought you were crazy when I saw the lanterns and I was about to scold you again for being too much too fast!" she laughed.  
"Seriously??"  
"But your words just now deeply touched me," she rest her forehead on his, "Are you sure you want me in your life forever??"  
"Yes, Xiaoyou, please be in my life forever,"  
"But we haven't even start officially dating again,"   
"Do we care?" he asked.  
"No, I guess not," she shook her head, giggling, "I don't know about watching you grow to be a bald old man, though..." she giggled.  
"I have to watch you grow to be an old lady too," he pinched her cheeks.  
"I will become a cute old lady, though,"  
"Yes, of course, you'll be a cute grandma..."   
"Wait, did you plan this at all? Where is my ring?" she pulled away.  
"To be very honest, I did not plan this proposal at all... so err..." he pulled out a toy ring from his pocket, "I borrowed it from Xiaoshu earlier..."  
Xiaoyou laughed and turned to Gan Shu. Gan Hou is already standing next to her.  
The grandfather and granddaughter shouted, "Congratulations to the future groom and the future bride!" they clapped their hands.  
He put the toy ring into her finger, "I promise I'll get you a real ring tomorrow,"   
She happily chuckled and then she is in tears again.  
They stared each other intently.  
"I love you, Xiaoyou,"  
"I love you, Ximen,"  
They deeply kissed each other under the red umbrella. Gan Hou covered Gan Shu's eyes with his hand.  
After awhile, Gan Hou cleared his throat, "There is an underaged child here, please make it quick,"  
Ximen and Xiaoyou pulled away, turned to them, and laughed, "Sorry!" 

~*~

_Let's share our lives together forever..._

~*~

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gan Hou is Xiaoyou's birth father's acquaintance who appeared for the first time in Chapter 7 of the 1st arc.
> 
> I promise! This is the last time I use the lanterns for XiYou's romance climax, LOL!


	16. The Tea Master's Bride

"Ximen, I can't sleep..."  
"Me too," he caressed her bare arm.  
Her nose touched his neck. His both arms wrapping her fittingly.  
"I have never thought of marriage with you... I didn't know I wanted it this much until you proposed to me today, but it makes me think again..."  
He pulled away from her a bit, "Did you regret it?"  
She shook her head, "No, I'm just thinking about what you really think, how you really feel about me... I was never sure..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What really happened on that rainy and flood night? What did you feel? Why did you lie to me? I was really shocked,"  
He sighed, "I'm sorry. I got scared of hurting you any further. I feel like all my family can do, is hurting yours. I couldn't take it. I thought I should break any ties with you to protect you from any further harm. When things with Wenchun went bad, I decided to be the bad guy to make it easier for you to accept the breakup..."  
"If you can repeat that night again, what will you do?"  
"I've been thinking about it. I really regret it. But I wouldn't want to do anything different. Because I learned so much more about you, about myself and about love from it..."  
Xiaoyou nod, "Me too... I don't want anything changed..."  
"Can I ask you back?" he caressed her hair.  
"Sure,"  
"What did Meizuo and you talk about in Dadong?"  
"He told me everything about the truth with Wenchun, and about you, he is very concern about you, he said you have become more human ever since you met me,"  
"That idiot..." he chuckled.  
"He told me about how he fell in love with you on your first met with him," she laughed.  
"What?? Which one?"  
"He said you were waiting for him eating his lunchbox, I laughed when I heard that story,"  
"You laughed because of that? Gosh, jealousy really ate my logical brain,"  
"Oh right! You did follow me around, that day, didn't you!?" she giggled.  
He nod, "I did... I wanted to see you so bad! Wait... so, did you tell them to fool me that you're moving to Beijing?"  
"No, no! That was not what I planned with Meizuo at all!"  
He pulled away and sit straight up, "What? What did you plan with him??" he let her go.  
"Uhh..." Xiaoyou made an 'oops' face, she realized she just said something she should have not.  
She pulled the blanket to cover her bare chest. She sit staight up with pillows on her back.  
"Let's be honest now, Xiaoyou, we're getting married..."  
"Okay, okay! Umm... I asked Meizuo to make sure you're still in love with me, care about me... so I can continue with the 'play hard to get' strategy..."  
"That was your strategy!?? Meizuo taught you that??"  
"No, it was your other bestfriend, who taught me that..."  
"What? Who?"  
"Daoming Si,"  
"AH SI!??"  
"Shancai and Daoming Si visited me at home when I caught high fever. I told them I would call you and text you over and over until I get an answer from you. But Daoming Si said I should do the opposite because he is really sure you're still madly in love with me. Actually 'play hard to get' is what you taught him, he said..."  
Ximen let out a bitter laugh, "They were all ganging up on me..."  
"They all really care about you and really wanted you to be honest with your feelings, they said you were putting on your icy mask again ever since you broke up with me that night,"  
Ximen smiled, amused, "You were playing hard to get, executing your strategy to make me do all those idiotic things I did for you??" he grabbed her waist with her both arms, "I'm gonna make you pay for that!"  
Xiaoyou screamed and laughed, "Stop it, Ximen!" he tickled her on her ticklish spots.  
"As a punishment, I will keep you laughing for hours because I love hearing your laugh!"  
"Noo... don't, pleaseee..." she said while laughing, feeling ticklish.  
Ximen stopped after awhile, "Okay, let's sleep now..."  
"Eh? We're sleeping already?"  
"Yeah, come here,"  
Xiaoyou rest her head on his arm and put her arm around his bare chest. They closed her eyes.  
Suddenly, she opened her eyes again and pulled away from him, "Are we really getting married!?"  
He nod, "I think so," he opened his eyes.  
"If we get married then I get to wake up next to you every morning?" she asked happily.  
"Yup,"  
"I get to cook for you everyday?"  
"No, you don't have to, we have chefs here..."  
Xiaoyou frowned, "Cannot! A wife has to cook for her husband! You don't like my cooking??"  
"Of course I love your cooking... but I don't want you to be too tired cooking for me,"  
She pouted, "Okay fine, so you don't like my cooking," she rest her head on the pillows.  
After awhile, Ximen rest his head on his own hand with his elbow on the pillows. He stared at her.  
"Do you want a baby boy or a baby girl?"  
Xiaoyou's cheeks flushed, "We're talking about babies now?"  
"Come on, tell me,"  
"I want two girls... I want to dress them up with skirts,"  
"I want one boy too,"  
"Noo... a boy is too troublesome!"  
"A boy is very important to be a successor,"  
"Why can't a girl be a successor??" Xiaoyou disagreed.  
Ximen smiled, "Look at us having a marriage quarrel already,"  
She giggled. He caressed her hair and rest his forehead on hers.  
They went on and on talking about their marriage plans until they finally feel sleepy and fell asleep together.

~*~

_It was the most blissful moment for us..._

~*~

Ximen and Xiaoyou woke up pretty late around 11 in Saturday morning. They went down the stairs while laughing and teasing each other.  
"Good morning,"  
They heard a familiar voice. They looked down and found Ximen's mother, Ling Mei Hua, at the end of the stairs.  
"Mom?? What are you doing here?" Ximen widened his eyes in surprise.  
"Bo--bomu(auntie)... good morning," Xiaoyou greeted her.  
"Can't I be in my own house?" she smirked.  
"You didn't tell me you'll come to Shanghai this weekend, you just flew to Beijing last week,"  
"I have another business to take care this week," she turned to Xiaoyou, "Xiaoyou? You stayed over here last night?" she carefully asked.  
"Uh... I'm..."  
Ximen held her hand tightly and nod to her with a firm expression.  
They went down the stairs together and stopped right in front of Ling Mei Hua.  
"We are getting married, Mom, we have decided," Ximen announced.  
Ling Mei Hua reacted to the announcement with an amused face.  
"Really? You did? I did think you would make that decision, but didn't expect this fast," she turned to Xiaoyou, "Are you really ready?"  
"Uh?"  
Xiaoyou didn't know how to answer.  
"Come follow me to the tea room, Xiaoyou," she said.  
Ximen walked together with Xiaoyou, still holding her hand.  
"Not you, Yan'er! You stay here," his mother said without turning around.  
"Aw, come on, Mom, not again! Don't leave me out of this,"  
"Ximen, it will be okay," Xiaoyou let go of her hand.  
"Xiaoyou, let me know everything she told you in there,"  
She firmly nod and walked away heading to the tea room.  
Xiaoyou entered the tea room and saw Ling Mei Hua already sitting on one side of the chair. Xiaoyou realized the chair left available for her is the tea master chair.  
"Come sit, Xiaoyou, and brew me some tea," she said calmly.  
Xiaoyou is not ready for this. Her heart beat faster. She is nervous. She plucked up her courage and memorize everything she learned in her tea ceremony classes and everything Ximen taught her about tea ceremony. She started brewing the tea and stay focused. She noticed Ling Mei Hua is observing her every move and gesture like a hawk. She tried to stay calm but her hands are shaking a bit.  
The tea is ready and she served it for her.  
Meihua tasted the tea. Her expression is indifferent. Xiaoyou is very nervous, waiting for her comment.  
"Your gestures are impressive. You did everything correctly probably according to the textbook. But you are not putting your soul into it. It reflects on the taste of the tea. This is below average..." she made an honest comment.  
"I'm sorry I fell short of your expectation, bomu..." Xiaoyou looked down, disappointed in herself.  
"Xiaoyou, I will be honest with you now. Being with Yan'er will not be easy. The tea world is not as calm and peaceful as the philosophy suggests..." her voice sounds intense. Somehow she sounds so strict and not as supportive as she was last week.  
"I let you know that the true decision maker in the Xi family clan is not Yan'er's father but Yan'er's grandfather's older sister. We call her Grandma Han. Especially concerning the bride-to-be of our family members. I can say that I have acknowledged you to be Yan'er's wife..."  
"Do you mean... you approved me to be Ximen's wife?" she widened her eyes.  
"Yes, I see big potential in you, Xiaoyou... however, my task now is to prepare and train you on how to be a bride in the Xi family... another person will make a decision at the end of my training on whether or not you are worthy to be introduced to Grandma Han, then when you get to be introduced to her, Grandma Han herself will make the final decision whether or not you are worthy to be Yan'er's wife... Yan'er is the heir of the whole business, so training and selection to be his bride will be executed very strictly,"  
Xiaoyou can't believe what she is hearing. It is as if being Ximen's wife is a certified profession.  
Ling Mei Hua can see that Xiaoyou is now shaking in fear.  
"Xiaoyou, I was once like you. A happy, innocent young girl with full of hopes and dreams. Until I met Yan'er's father... hopes and dreams all shattered into pieces..." she said with her cold, husky voice. Xiaoyou shivered for no reason. Maybe it's her voice, maybe it's her dead eyes.  
She broke the silence with a cheerful smile, "But let's not worry about that! I will prep you carefully. I have no time for your training now in the next two months. So I just want you to practice brewing tea thoroughly and I want to see improvement, two months later. Learn tea ceremony philosophies from Ximen. That's all. I will teach you about other things once the training period begin," she stood up and walked toward the door.  
Xiaoyou can't answer anything. She still can't believe what she is hearing.  
_Why do I have to be trained just to be Ximen's wife!?_

Ximen stood up as soon as he saw his mother coming out of the tea room.  
"She is not officially your fiancee yet, do not recklessly announce it on public!" Ling Mei Hua warned her son, "She is just your girlfriend, understand?"  
Ximen nod, "Okay, I know..."  
Xiaoyou can't believe it even more that Ximen is nodding to what his mother said.  
"But you allow Xiaoyou to enter this house, right?" Ximen asked.  
Meihua turned to Xiaoyou and smiled, "Xiaoyou, you are welcomed in this house any time,"

Xiaoyou does not know what to answer. She is not even sure if she should say thank you.

_Do I really want this? Am I not gonna regret this?_

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued to 3rd arc, but I will take a rest until New Year before I start again, haha. I cannot wait to introduce Grandma Han character as the Darth Vader (villain) of XiYou's love story in the 4th arc, LOL
> 
> Thank you, thank you so much for reading all the chapters of this arc and for your continuous support with the comments!! Love you all! <3


End file.
